APNE TO APNE HOTEY HAIN
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: may be i will go far from u.. but u will always feel me around. Change the story title. plz r and r
1. Chapter 1

**here is the new story ... Idea extracted after that van blast incident in the Episode "khatrey mein Cid"**

 **some reviewers are asking me to write a pure duo on that epi.**

 **but unfortunately this could not happen... sorry for that...**

 **this story contains the whole family. But off course main characters are our very very deary DUO. I personally enjoyed... very much enjoyed,,, while writing this whole story...**

 **so.. please r and r...**

 **and please no bashing.. agar koi character pasnd nahi to... just skip the story or his\her particular part ,,,**

 **you can criticize on every thing in the story ... but with in some boundaries of decency...**

 **And ya one more thing... please please... dont comment or criticize on any of the reviewers or reviews.. If you have some problem with them... its fine... but please dont bring those matters here. (sorry if i hurt) .. but muje bilkul acha nahi lagta.. apni story pe kisi or ke barey mein koi negetive baat sunna..**

 **in this chap... you may need some tissues... so kindly arrange... phir baad mein mat kehna ke bataya nahi tha pehle se... q ke me to sach mein roi... ye likhtey huey...**

 **chalo g... enough amount of my bak bak... so lete move to the story.**

 **here we go...**

Doctor came out from emergency and look at the four hopeful but colorless faces in front of him. They all rushed to him . One of them asked in trembling voice because he is capable enough to read every ones expressions but still some hope was there.

Doctor... ke.. kese hain... sir... ?

Doctor pat his shoulder: dekhiye... hum ne bahut koshish ki per...

He just close his eyes.

the doctor looked at others and continued: ACP Pradhuman is no more with us...

HE felt he becomes a statue and not be able to move. Then he felt his head spinning, he just clutched the handle of bench for support. No one bother to look at him because they all are completely cut off from surroundings . He and all others came back in senses with the angry voice of Freddy

ye kia keh rahey hain aap doctor... hosh mein to hain aap...?

Sachin came forward and pressed his shoulder: Freddy...

Freddy looked at him and shook his head in no: sir... ye kia...

Sachin nodded tearily. Freddy just hug him tight and started crying loudly.

Doctor : excuse me...

Rajat moved to Abhijeet who was still sitting and put his hand on his shoulder: Sir...

Abhijeet look towards him and for the first time they both saw tears in each others eyes. They both are that type of people who didnt show their emotions, but right now situation is totally different.

sir...

Abhijeet wiped his tears and stood up: me Tarika ko... Rajat please... tum baki sab ko inform...

Rajat moved aside and he dialed Tarika's number.

...

..

Tarika and purvi were sitting in lounge quietly. They are just praying in their hearts. Six years old **Soniya** was sitting putting her head on his mumma's shoulder and Four years old **Ansh** was just looking at the worried face of his mumma bua and didi. The queit environment was disturb by Tarika's cell phone ringer. She recived the call at very first ring .

Abhijeet Acp sir kese hain?

Tarika wo sir...

Then he heard another voice asking.

mumma dadu kab ayen ge poocho na papa se...

He cant control his emotions anymore atleast not in front of her.

Tarika aab Ansh ke dadu kabhi nahi ayen ge keh do usey...

Abhijeet tum..kia ..matlab..

He took a deep breath: Doctor sahab ko bhi bula lo...sir aab nahi... he stopped

Tarika's expression changes, Purvi asked her through eyes. She nodded her haed in no.

Tarika said to Abhijeet who was continuously sobbing: Abhijeet sambhalo khud ko... tum is tarha toot jao ge to...

But Abhijeet cut the call.

After cutting the call he sat on bench tiredly. Suddenly he feels himself alone in this world. He badly needs some one who console him. He needs a shoulder to share his pain. He in trance dialed A number but it was switched off. He then dialed another number but then came out from his trance and cut the call before ring.

...

...

Rajat after informing others returned back and saw the change of expressions. He looked up close his eyes to control his emotions and sighed shaking his head.

Then his cell phone rang he pick up the call with: han ..Tarika bolo..

Rajat... me ne vaibhav ko bata diya hai... Salukhey sir ko bata nahi pai is liye... vaibhav keh raha hai... wo log aadhey ghantey mein nikal jaaein ge Pune se...(dr salunkhey was in Puney for a medical confrence)

She took a breath...

Rajat... wo Abhijeet ne...

Nahi Tarika... number dial kiya.. per baat nahi ki...

Acha... me khud phone karti hun...

Tarika... wo aaein ge na...?

Han Rajat... is baar usey aana hi ho ga.. is baar aana hi ho ga...

hmmm...

and tarika cut the call.

Purvi looked at Tarika then said : Soniya beta aap or Ansh ander jao...

Per bua dadu..

Han mummy..dady...

Beta abhi aap ander jao..hum atey hain...

The kids moved inside. Purvi looked at Tarika: Daya sir ko inform karo gi?

Han Purvi us ka bhi to haq hai na Sir ke barey mein janney ka..,..

Per Abhijeet sir...

Tumhe lagta hai ke wo sach mein... Daya ko is waqt bhi yahan nahi chahta ho ga...?

Purvi kept silence, Tarika dialled Shreya's number.

...

..

Rajat move to abhijeet: Sir Tarika ne Vaibhav ko inform kar diya hai... wo log bas aadhey ghantey mein nikal rahey hain.. Abhijeet just nodded.

Sachin and Freddy came up with: sir.. formalities puri ho gaieen hain.. sir ab...

Aik kam karo.. body ko morgue mein rakhwaney ka arrangement karo... Salunkhey sahab... ke aaney ke baad hi...

or sir wo...

Sachin.. me bahir gari mein wait kar raha hun.. jab sab ho jaye to aa jana...

And he moved forward . Others just sighed painfuly.

...

..

Its night... almost 2 am. when Daya's sleep broke and he sat up with a jerk. Shreya also awake she put on the side lamp and look at Daya who was sweating badly.

Daya... kia hua...

Daya looked at her absentmindedly.

koi bura sapna dekha aap ne...

Daya inhaled a breath: nai... han... wo pani.. muje paani dena please...

Shreya pour water in glass and give to him. he just took two sips and then gave back to her.

me ata hun... and he moved to washroom.

Shreya sighed and about to lie again when her cell phone rang. She look at the caller ID **Tarika calling...** then at the time, its 2:15 am. she felt something and receive the call with trembling hands.

hello...

hello Shreya... wo Daya... Acp sir...wo,,..

kia hua Tarika... itni ghabraii hui kiun ho...

Shreya wo...

arey bolo bhi...

Shreya wo... Acp sir... Acp sir... ki de..death ho gai..

kia...? Shreya shouted almost. and with this shout baby of about an year who was sleeping in her cradle woke up and started crying loudly...

Tarika.. just cut the call.

Daya came out from washroom hurriedly.

Shreya... kia hua... ye **Avika**... kiun ro rahi hai itni zor zor se...

But Shreya dosent reply, she was just staring at her cell phone. Daya move towards cradle after looking at Shreya and pat the baby who after some seconds slept peace fully. Then Daya turned to wards Shreya who was still in same posture.

Daya in bit loud tone: Shreya... hua kia hai... kuch bolo gi bhi...

Shreya just looked at him . Then she got down from bed move forward and stood just in front of him.

Daya softly called: Shreya...

and Shreya came in senses

Daya... wo Tarika...

kia hua usey..?

wo Acp sir...

Shreya... saaf saaf kaho...

Daya... wo sir... wo...

Daya felt something very bad coming next.

Shreya... kia... kia... hua hai...?

wo... acp sir... acp sir... ki death ho gai... daya... wo chaley gaye...

And she hide her face in palms and started crying.

Daya stared at shreya for some seconds.

sirr..aise kese...kab..

He sat down on bed with thud:

Shreya me sir ko dekh bhi nahi paya..sir ko me...(he sobbed) sab mujhe bhool gaye..kisi ne nahi btaya ke sir ki...

Shreya controlled her self and pressed his shoulder.

Humein Mumbai jana hoga Daya...

Daya looked at Shreya: nahi..Abhi ne aik bar bhi nahi bataya sir ka...

Daya Abhijeet sir... abhi iaisi haalat mein nahi hon ge ke wo call karein...

He looked down:me kese jaun Shreya... wahan sab chor aya tha me...phir tum bhi..aab kese...

sir k liye..humein jana ho ga Daya...

Daya looked at Shreya for few moments and got up with: tum taiyari karo..me cab book karta hun..flight ticket nahi miley ga is waqt...hum by road jayen ge...

He moved out wiping his eyes.

...

..

Abhijeet and others came Acp sir's home.

The home which was full of strength once... now looking just a house... a biulding of bricks and cement.

Tarika came forward Abhijeet looked at her. She found a different type of loneliness and loss in his eyes.

bachey so gaye?(he asked)

haan..

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika looked around all wrapped in silence.

tum ne sab ko inform kar diya?

hmm... Vivek Kajal Asha bhi nikal gaye hain.. .or sudhakar... bas pohanch raha hai...

or... (Tarika Asked meaningfully)

tum ne jis ko bhi inform karna hai karo...

saying this he moved to his room. tarika sighed and looked towards purvi helplessly.

...

..

Time passes and it was nearly a morning when Abhijeet came out frome his room and said to Tarika: Vaibhav ka phone aya tha.. wo log bas aik ghante mein pohanch rahey hain ... hum body le ke atey hain... Rajat bas pohanch hi ... (just then rajat entered) abhijeet said: chalo Rajat...

Tarika thinks: oh no.. matlab antim sanskaar...

Then she said to Abhijeet: Abhijeet agar thori dair or ruk jaatey to...

Abhijeet replied coldly: ab bas Doctor sahab ka hi wait hai... itna time nahi hai ke ... or logon ka bhi intezaar kiya jaye...

And rushed out from the house. Rajat also move behind him.

Rajat moved towards the parking and saw Abhijeet sitting in car lost. He opened the door and sat on driving seat. Abhijeet looked at him, he said: chalein sir...?

ha..han.. chalo..

Rajat started the car and about to increase the speed when ...

Rajat... slow drive karna please...

Rajat looked at him: kia hua sir...? aap theek to hain na...?

wo ..kuch nahi... bas...sa..sar mein dard..

Rajat just sighed and solower down the speed. And abhijeet attaced his head with back and rememberes..

 **Abhijeet and Daya were angry with each other on some matter and not talking directly but teasing only. In between Acp sir had an accident and suffer from minor injuries admitted in the hospital.**

 **Abhijeet entered inside the hospital room with a smile on his face with: good morning Sir...**

 **But his expression changed in to annoying one when he saw a person sitting in his room. Daya also gave him a tough look and engrossed himself in the magazine without giving any importance to his presence.**

 **Acp sir who was lying with close eyes said; Abhijeet... Daya... Sab dekh raha hun me...**

 **Daya ask innocently: aap band ankhon se kese dekh rahe hain sir...?**

 **Abhijeet glared at Daya and asks; aap kese hain sir...**

 **Acp sir opened his eyes and look at both: me to theek hun... lekin lagta hai tum dono ka dimagh apni jagah pe nahi hai...**

 **G aisi koi baat nahi...hum to theek...**

 **But unintentionally a " huh" came out from Daya's mouth.**

 **Acp looked at Abhijeet:jahan tak mujhe pata hai tum sirf duty hours mein jhoot boltey they..aab off duty bhi bolne lagey?**

 **Daya laughs lightly. Abhijeet was about to shoot a angry glance but control himself and replied; sir wo.. sir... Me...**

 **Bakri bhi ban gaye...?(Acp sir asked amazingly)**

 **This time Daya couldn't control and burst out in to a laughter: Ha.. Ha ha ha...**

 **But immediately stopped after seeing the angry glance of his boss and the deadliest glance of his barey bhaiyya.**

 **Abhijeet too smiled a bit.**

 **Acp gave them a tough glance: tum dono ka ye bachon ki tarha jhagarna kab band ho ga batao ge mujhe?..**

 **This time Abhijeet spoke: sir... aap is ko kuch nahi keh rahey ... ye..**

 **Daya: sir ... ye meri baat hi nahi sunta... kab se keh raha hun ke...**

 **Acp sir looked up and said: hey bhagwan... utha le mujhe utha le... in dono ki harkaton se to jaan chootey gi...**

Daya was sitting attaching his head with words banging in his mind He just sighed painfully.

Shreya looked at him and ask the cab driver: bhai sahab... abhi kitni dair lagey gi Mumbai pohanchney mein...?

Madam g ... bas aadha ghanta...

...

..

Abhijeet and rajat after completing the formalities started their return journey with Acp sir. And finally they reached Acp sir's home.

They descended down the car, Freddy Vivek came out of the house. Abhijeet opened the door of the van carrying the body. Sachin Rajat Freddy hold the stretcher.

Vivek was starring at the face... Years passed he had not seen his mentor. Abhijeet patted his back silently..

sir Daya sir..

Abhijeet just pulled back his hand and moved froward.

Asha was busy with the kids inside. She made them understand that their Dadu is very unwell and so they shouldn't come out.

and then they all got busy in arrangements to give the final fare well to the Great Acp Pardhyuman... The LION THE TIGER of Cid Mumbai.

Tarika looked around, Abhijeet was no where seen. She moved inside. Abhijeet was standing in front of trio photograph.

Rajat glanced at Abhijeet , signaled Tarika towards him and moved out to handle the numerable number of condolence calls coming.

Sudhakar approached Sachin who was also busy with guest and media and asked: Sachin ye Daya...

Sachin looked around and sighed deeply. He didnt have the answer.

,,,

..

Tarika approached to Abhijeet and put her hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet...

Abhijeet didn't broke his stare and spoke: Tarika... Sir naraz ho ke chaley gaye mujh se...

Tarika pressed his shoulder he continued : humesha kehtey they... Un ki khawhish hai ke WO apni zindagi mein hi apna pariwar phir se aik sath dekhein... lekin dair kar di me ne Tarika dair kar di...

He hung down his head.

Tarika gave him some time to control and then she said after removing her own tears.

Chalo ...Abhijeet bahir chalo... Acp sahab ko le ke jana hai na... Hmmm...

Abhijeet removed his tears and said Tum chalo me aata hun..

..

..

Abhijeet was staring at Daya's face when he heard a car horn. He jerked out of his thoughts and moved out and found Dr Salunkhe coming out of the car.

He stood at a corner when Dr Salunkhe came near to him and asked in unbelievable tone.

Abhijeet Pradyuman...?

Abhijeet sighed badly and suddenly hugged him tightly.

Dr sahab...sab khatam..Sir chaley gaye doctor sahab..sir..

Abijeet was crying loudly, but Dr Salunkhe didn't let his single tear flow. Vivek Freddy and Rajat also came out. Vivek and FreddY supported Doctor Salunkhe from shoulders and he moved inside with them quietly but from inside he is...

Rajat pressed Abhijeet's shoulder who composed him and asked : sab aa gaye na...to Dr sahab se baat kar ke sir ko...

sir Daya sir...

wo to bahut pehle bhaag chuka hai aab nahi aye ga..

He moved forward but feeling some thing he turned and looked around may be to find some...but then he jerked his head and entered inside.

...

..

Acp sir was lied on stacks. Woods kept on him. All his officers were staring at the pyre with teary eyes. Only two pair of eyes have bit different feel. One is looking really restless

and the other blank..totally blank..staring at his friend.

He used to tease his friend that he cant sleep peacefully. **neend mein bhi criminals pakerte rehte ho... kia PradHyuman ...aram se sote nahi ho...**

but today he is sleeping for so long...

He used to tease him about his sharp senses. **arey aram se kharatte le rahe they..me itney... dabey paaun aya phir bhi uth gaye...neend mein bhi samajh jate ho kia...**

But today... today... he is not understanding.

He came back to senses hearing the pandit jee as : chita ko agni kon de ga...

Rajat looked at Abhijeet. Freddy called Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet in turn turned to Dr Salunkhe.

Salunkhe felt that a part from friend he has some more responsibilities. So he spoke: nahi pandit jee... Pardhuman ki khawhish thi ke us ko agni us ke dono bete dein...

A face flshed in frnt of Abhi's eyes. those big teary eyes giving him bulk of pain...

But he jerked his head. He stood up and took the **Kalash** from pandit g. He started taking rounds around the stacks. Suddenly he felt jerk in his body. he sighed badly and continued the rounds. In between he felt some ones presence but he ignored it and considered it only as his continued with down head. after last round completed he broke the Kalash and suddenly looked around but found nothing else except the teary eyes of the subordinates and the friends and family of the man who was lying under the stock of woods on the stacks.

Then pandit g gave him the burning wood peice, he hold it.

When he heard a low voice of his wife: Abhijeet... kuch dair or...

Abhjeet sternly said: ab koi nahi aye ga...

Then he moved forward . He was standing in front of stacks and about to touch the burning wood with that when...

He feels another palm over his palm.

 **end of chappy**

 **parh ke please maarna mat muje...**

 **now i want to say some thing...**

 **ye jo pura... last rituals wala part tha... i did this with the help of my friends... lekin kuch paart in rituals mein aisa bhi tha... jo me ne khud kiya... so... jahan jahan mistakes hon... usey MERI mistake samajh ke ignore kar dena please..**

 **next chapter will arrive soon.**

 **till then r and r...**

 **bye tc**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends i am back with the second chap of the story...thanks for your support.**

 **one change i have made in the story. the name of Dareya's daughter. now its not AVIKA... i have changed it to ABHIKA...**

 **NOW lets move to the chapter... and there is some thing for all of u... in the end of chappy.**

 **here we go**

Abhijeet look at the person who was looking at the fire only. He found a different type of emotion in those eyes which some where pinching his heart. On the other side when that one grabbed Abhijeet's palm he felt that Abhijeet was shivering. His heart urge him to break all the walls between them but then he stops himself and started looking at the fire.

And finally the last wish of Acp paradhyuman was fulfilled by his sons and then the people saw **" a LION turning in to Ashes"**

Abhijeet felt the grip on his hand going tighter. Daya still was looking at the fire. He felt someone staring at him, so he looked at the direction found Abhijeet looking at him he just looks away and left Abhijeet's hand. Abhijeet sighs and looks down..hiding a tear.

These words are echoing in Dr Salunkhey's ears.

 **mere jeetey jee to mumkin nahi nazar aa raha... kia pata mere marney ke baad ye dono phir se mil jaaein... me to apni akhri saans tak koshish karun ga.. or marney ke baad bhi...**

Ya he tries... he tries even after his death. Dr Salunkhey came out from his thoughts when pandit jee questioned about to whom he should give a Kalash containing Acp's **Asthis**. This time he don't bother to look at Abhijeet and Daya but he spoke out : laiye pandit jee muje dijiye. He doesn't know why he took this step.

Daya and Abhijeet looks at each other but immediately both turns their gaze and silently stood at both sides of Dr Salunkhey.

Dr Salunkhey hold Asthi kalash.. and started staring it.

 **oye Salunkhey... aise ghoor ghoor ke kia dekh raha hai bey... chal kaam pe lag ja...**

He felt sudden jerk in his body and kalash was about to fall but Freddy who was near immediately grab it and DUO supported Dr Salunkhey from both sides.

..

..

They reach home.. Dr Salunkhey was sitting on sofa still the kalash at his lap. Suddenly he intentionally started.

aj shayed Pradhyuman Nakul se mila hai ja ke...

Abhijeet sighed : aab sahyad dono mein koi anban nahi rahi..

Daya shook his head as if saying no..but didnt say anything.

Dr Salunkhey strted again : yaad hai jab tum log naye naye aye they Cid mein... kitna dartey they Pradhyuman se...

Abhijeet gave a teary smile : sir har baat pe itney strict..koi kuch keh bhi nahi pata tha un ke agey..

Daya immedietly protested: tum to sir se ghussa ho ke bureau se nikal jatey they...or wapas bulaney pe... aa kar tana bhi detey they..tum kab darey?

Abhijeet looked at Daya who immediately looked down.

Abhijeet got up and moved inside with: doctor sahab aap thora araam kar lije...

And moved towards room without looking back at the eyes which are showing some hurt now. Before Dr Salunkhey can speak any thing Daya himself stood up and moved towards another room.

..

..

After some hours Shreya entered in side the room with Abhika and found Daya lying on bed with his arm on eyes.

Sensing arrival of Shreya he opened his eyes and said: Shreya hum kal subha hi wapas jayen ge...

Shreya was not expecting this she lied Abhika beside Daya and said: kal..per abhi to sir..

Daya sat up with : me ne kaha na kal jana hai... bas tum taiyari kr lena...

per Daya parso sir ki memory mein department ki taraf se...

han to..hain na yahan sab... wo dekh len ge..me yahan kiun rahun..(his voice turned teary) koi hai mera yahan pe..(again voice is strong)tum packing kar lena bas..,.

He lied down turning his back to Shreya and covering his ears with pillow.

..

..

Its nearly a night when Rajat and Purvi came with dinner . All ate dinner in silence. After dinner Rajat went back to home with Soniya as she has to give her last paper tomorrow.

..

..

Purvi and tarika was standing at terrace,when they heard a call from behind .

purvi..tarika..

They both turned and within a second both hugged the new comer.

Purvi whispered : we really missed u shree...

Shreya nodded: me bhi...

They separated and Purvi started: aik bar bhi dil nahi kiya yahan aaney ko...pata hai hum sab ke saath Acp sir bhi miss karte they tum dono ko...Daya sir se to narazgi dikhatey they..per puchtey they Shreya kesi hai..tu aik bar bhi..

bahut dil kiya purvi...

phir aa jati na...

kese aati Purvi..hum larkiyon ki zindagi pati se shuru ho kar pati pe hi khatm hoti hai... un ke faisley ke khilaaf ja kar kese aati...

Purvi nodded: Or Daya sir ko yaad nahi aai kabhi hum mein se kisi ki..

Tarika sighed : Purvi uss emotional fool ne to shayad apne faisley pe khud sab se zyada aansoo bahain hon ge..agar Shreya us waqt na hoti to pata nahi aab tak Daya..

Shreya looked at vast sky: Acp sir or Abhijeet sir ka har news article wo alag se collect kar ke rakhtey they..or pata hai... Abhika ko sir ki photo dikha k kehtey they ye Dadu hain..wo to samajhti bhi nahi thi per..

Tarika shook his head : Sir koi bhi mushkil case ho ya koi khushi ka mauka..Abhijeet ki thori si bhi injury ho...humesha jo baat wo pehle kartey they wo hai Daya..per Abhijeet humesha sir ki baat ko un suna karta tha ya kat deta tha..aisa dikhata tha..jese Daya us ke liye exist hi nahi karta..per jab bhi me Ansh se Daya ke barey me baat karun to ankhein chura leta tha par.. kabhi roka nahi..

Purvi sighed : dono ke dono ziddi or bag bhar bhar ke ego le ke baithey hain...

Suddenly Shreya looking quiet. Tarika and Purvi exchange glances.

Tarika asks: kia hua shree?

ego problem...

Tarika purvi together: kia?

Shreya took a breath and said: Daya kal wapis jana chahtey hain...

what...?

Han Tarika..me phir se nahi jana chahti wapas daya meri baat nahi sunenge.."

Purvi turns to tarika : tum abhijeet sir se baat..

Tarika shook her head: tumhein kia lagta hai jo me kahun gi Abhijeet wohi karey ga?Daya ke mamlon mein kisi ki baat kabhi suni us ne...phir chahey us ki baat maanni ho ya naraz hona ho... abhijeet ka decision final...

Then only she hears Sachin calling as : Tarika aik bar ana zara..

She made an annoyed face : me abhi aai

and moves down..

..

..

Sachin asked her about some arrangements for the rituals of next day when they both heard a crying voice clearly showing annoyence.

Sachin looked at the direction :lagta hai apne papa pe gai hai... and moves to make the required arrangements.

Tarika found Abhijeet standing at the room door of dr Salunkhey. She gave a questioning glance.

wo doctor sahab ko sedative de diya..

Tarika nodded.

ye baccha... (he was looking at the room direction)

Tarika looked at his expression carefully : Shreya ki beti hai...

Abhijeet looked at her with a jerk.

Tarika didnt react.. but replied: me aik bar Ansh ko dekh leti hun..phir isey sula dun gi..Shreya or Purvi bahut din bad miley to... batein kar rahey hain...

wo bacchi akeli hai...? he asked looking here and there.

nahi us ke papa hain...per lagta nahi hai ke wo usey sambhal paye ga...

She moved towards their room where Ansh was sleeping.

Abhijeet turned to go back but stopped: bachi ki umar kitni?

1 saal...

And tarika moved forward smiling sadly.

Abhijeet turned to go back but stopped. he can hear a soft voice ummm..mumm...pap...

He unitenionally moved at the direction of voice and stopped just before the door.

Baby was continously crying and moving in his father's arms and he was trying to fed her the milk through feeder.

A scene flashes in front of Abhijeet's eyes

 **han... abhijeet yaar... me nahi sambhal pa raha...subha se pareshan kiye ja raha hai ye... tum dekho na zra aa ke.. han please..aik baar aa ja yaar...**

Abhijeet felt some saulty drops on his cheeks. today he can not ecompany him. He want to... but he can not. Finally he decides to listen his heart but,... but at the same moment the cell phone in his pocket vibrates and he moved forward to attend the call.

Baby was continuously doing her uuvaan uvaan..bha bha...

Then daya remembered some thing.

 **arey daya yaar... tu is ko koi lori ga ke suna yaar... han .. han.. lori ga.. lori..lori.**.

Daya sings in low voice but today it is not creating any effect .. may be this baby feels some thing missing in this.. so she continued her crying session now in bit high voice...

Now situation was going worst when some other hands took her from her father's hands.

Daya took a big big sigh of relief and said: bhabhi bacha liya aap ne...

Tarika turned to him: kia kaha tum ne? bhabi..

Daya looks down.

she continues dreamily: pata hai Daya shaadi se pehle se mujhe pata tha mera aik Devar hai...lekin shaadi ke bad koi kisi ne kabhi bhabi kaha hi nahi...

seeing daya's restlessness tarika change the topic and says while looking at Abhika: bohat piyari hai ye...

Abhika touched her nose and Tarika tickled her lightly. In return she laugh aloud and then she got completely engaged with her bari maa. After some time both the females completely engrossed in each other and completely forgets the another person in the room. So Daya comes out as he was feeling some thing deep inside his heart.

He was passing through the corridor when he saw Ansh asking some thing to his Freddy uncle in suspicious voice

ye naye log kon hain...?or wo choti **guliya?**

Freddy smiles : wo guliya aap ki behen hai...

Per meli to aik hi behen hai **shoniya** didi...

Daya smiles tearily and shook his head in no. He thinks of moving ahead but...

Freddy picked up Ansh with : aap na ye apne papa se puchna aab soney chalo...

Freddy uncle...dady(dadu) kab ayenge...?

Freddy made him sit on couch and sit on his knees in front of him and started softly.

aap ke dady na... bahut zada bemaar hain.. is liye bhagwan g ne unhein apney pass bula liya... theek karney ko...acha chalo... ab raat bahut ho gai... ja ke so jao.. warna agar mummy aa gai na... to bahut daant parey gi.. or maar bhi...

Ansh replied : mummy muje nai maarti...me bas aik cute smile deta hun... or mummy ka ghussa finish...

Daya smiles.

 **abey tu ye apni awesome smile de de ke mujhe mana mat me ghussa hun...**

 **Daya tum to A bhijeet ko mana hi lo ge smile ker ker k...**

He wipe his eyes and came out in lawn and remember about the day which started as a normal day... but ends with such a situation which started turning their lives and pushed him to think about a decision which he even dare to think in his dreams.

end of chappy...

is story ka update to pata nahi kab aye...lekin latest epi mot ka chakarviu per aik os aye ga... 11 june ko...

so,... duo readers get ready...

and readers of this story...

please Rand R

bye tc

shzk (zehra)


	3. Chapter 3

This is the flashback of daya sir and i gave the intro in previous chapter.

Please consider it after the end of epi khatrey mein cid and please don't try to find the similarities with the epi.

Thanks to all the reviewers.

 **here we go**

 **Daya opened Abhijeet's hands**

 **Theek ho na ...?**

 **Abhijeet looked at him for a second . some thing is missig in his tone. Daya averted his gaze.**

 **Abhijeet ordered as:**

 **Bodies or zakhmiyon ke liye ambulance bulwao... Sachin tum hospital jao hum beauru ja rahey hain...**

 **.Dayas just shook his head in disappointment but didn't say ia single word. Abhijeet once again gaze at him he was looking some where else so Abhijeet twisted his order as**

 **Hum** ** _log bhi hospital se ho ke aatey hain..._**

 ** _Team smile at this how thesetwo understand each other's silence ._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet sitting beside. He was thinking that Daya will taunt him or tease him but he was quiet. So Abhijeet spoke._**

 ** _KuKia baat hai Daya ...itney chup chup kiun ho...koi pareshani hai kia...?_**

 ** _Daya looked at him and then again on road with; nahi boss..._** ** _aisi koi baat nahi..._**

 ** _Phir kia baat hai... Tum aisey behave kiun kar rahe ho..._**

 ** _Me nai to..._**

 ** _Daantna nahihai...?_**

 ** _Me kisko daatun ga... Or kiun...?_**

 ** _Daya dekh sach sach bata kia baat hai han...?_**

 ** _Daya gave him a look:Abhijeet tum...( paused) kuch nahi..._**

 ** _Then both stayed silent when Daya's mind went as;_**

 ** _Kiun kartey ho mere liye ye sab ...kiun khud ko musibat mein daal dete ho meri wajah se... Aaj tum ne bilkul bhi theek nahi kiya boss...bilkul bhi nahi..._**

 ** _Abhijeet's mind also signals him of something dangerous._**

 ** _Isey kia hua...na ghussa kiya..._ Na emotional _blackmailing...kuch zada hi pareshan lag raha hai.. Kahin kisi ne kuch kaha to nahi..._**

 ** _And he looks at Daya who was concentrating only on driving . But his facial expressions are saying that some thing is bothering him._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _They reached home and both went to freshen up. After that daya got busy in kitchen .Abhijeet came out from his room and his nose immediately caught the burning smell coming from kitchen. He ran towards the kitchen._**

 ** _There_** ** _he saw the stove was on and over it, a vessel of milk is burning. And Daya... Daya was standing near a small window just behind the stove._**

 ** _Abhijeet was about to move to Daya when he notice the small piece of cloth was about to catch the fire. He move there and was about to remove the cloth but it already caught fire._**

 ** _He called out;Daya..._**

 ** _But the fire already reached to his fingers. Daya came to present and saw Abhijeet dropping the cloth in wash basin. He immediately hold his hand._**

 ** _Boss... Tum...ye kia..._**

 ** _He placed his hand under the tap and turn it while trying to free his hand; arey... Ye kuch nahi aise hi mamuli sa..._**

 ** _Daya hold his handmore tightly._**

 ** _Han... Tumhe to sab mamuli hi lage ga na... Super heroJo ho tum...ye hath jalna... Wo blast...(his voice trembled) wo kidnapping sab mamuli..._**

 ** _He left Abhijeet's hand and turned to close the tap._**

 ** _Abhijeet tried; Daya... kia hua han... Tum itni si baat pe aise.._**

 ** _Daya turnedtowards him._**

 ** _Boss tum...tum jao kamrey mein jao..._**

 ** _Lekin..._**

 ** _Abhijeet please..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _After some time, Daya entered in Abhijeet's room. He was sitting with closed eyes. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft caring touch over his injured hand. He saw Daya applying the ointment._** ** _He softlycalled; Daya..._**

 ** _No response_**

 ** _Naraz haimujh se..._**

 ** _Daya_** ** _nodded in no and continued his work with down head._**

 ** _Aik baar bhi baat nahi kareyga apne boss se...?_**

 ** _Daya didnt replied and continue bandaging his hand._** ** _hAbhijeet sighed helplessly. Daya finished his work and stood up when .Abhijeet called._**

 ** _Daya_** ** _a bata to sahi kia hua hai... Tu aise kiun...baat to kar na please..._**

 ** _Daya cut him: Abhijeet ..please ...muje neend as rahi hai thak chuka hun me...ye doodh rakh diya hai... Tum bhi dawai le ke so jao... Subha baat kartey hain..._**

 ** _Saying this he moved out leaving confused and somewhere scared Abhijeet behind._**

 ** _He came to his room and sat on bed tiredly._**

 ** _Kia Abhi...kiun kartey ho meri itni fikar...khud ko meri wajah se musibat mein daal lete ho kiun...?_**

 ** _He stood up and went near window and started looking outside._**

 ** _Har baar me hi wajah banta hun Abhi ke nuqsaan ki...nahi an or nahi... ( he decides some thing) nahi muje kuch karna ho ga... Baat karni ho gi Abhijeet se..._**

 ** _Uff... Lekin kahun ga kia...he again sat on bed._**

 ** _Kia yehi ke meri chinta karna chor de...nahi nahi... Ye theek nahi...agar me us ki jagah hota to...per baat to karni hi ho gi lekin kia..?_**

 ** _He lied down on bed and unknowingly went to sleep after some time with confused thoughts._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya came to present when he hears a call from behind._

 _Daya sir..._

 _He turned and found Freddy standing._

 _Arey Freddy tum ... Soye nahi ab tak?_

 _Neend nahi aa rahi sir..._

 _Neend ...to muje bhi nahi aa rahi..._

 _Doctor_ _t sahab so gaye kia?_

 _Han sir...sedative diya hai..._

 _Daya nodded sadly. They sat on near by bentch._

 _After somr time daya asked: Freddy sir...kese matlab..._

 _Freddy took a painful sigh and started._ _sir ki tabiyat kal subha se hi sahi nahi lag rahithi...hum sab ne kaha bhi ke... Aap ghar chaley jaiye...lekin unho ne nahi suna..._

 _Daya smiled sadly : suntey hi kab they kisi ki..._

 _Freddy continued: phir aik case ki investigation ke beech sir ki halat bigar gai or ...(he stopped . Daya pressed his arm) pata hai sir.. Ja...jab unhe hospital lija rahey they to.. ..to wo aa..aap ko yaad kar rahey they...Abhijeet sir us waqt waha they nahi... Me ne aap ko phone kiya to ...aap ne uthaya hi nahi..._

 _Daya hung down his head. Then asked._

 _Freddy... Kia sir mujh se naraz..._

 _Freddy cut him: na ...nahi sir...wo to aap ko bahut yaad karty they...bad kehte nahi they...per yaad bahut_

 _Daya absent mindedly asked; or WO..._

 _Freddy was about to answer when suddenly Daya stood up and said; freddy muje...aik zaroori kaam hai. .tum bhi ja ke thora araam kar lo..._

 _And moved inside without wating for his reply._

 _Freddy just sighed._

 ** _sorry for mistakes. Mera Pc kharab hai so typing this from cell...I know its short. But next will be long_**

 ** _Please R and R_**

 ** _Bye tc_**

 ** _shzk(zehra)_**


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS...

HERE WE GO...

A new morning arose, but with completely lost charm. A person was sitting on a rocking chair attaching his head with its back. He was thinking.

sir...aap ne dekha na..wo kal aik baar bhi mere pass nahi aya.. aa ke kuch bhi poocha nahi... pata nahi mere rishta nibhaney mein aisi kia kami reh gai thi jo...(then in angry tone) me bhi nahi jaaun ga us ke pass ..jab usey parwa nahi meri to me kiun...

He came out from his thoughts with Tarika's voice.

Abhijeet...

He opened his eyes. Tarika found a red shade , she just sighed and said softly.

chalo ready ho jao..memorial ke liye nikalna hai..

He took a deep breath and shook his head with: tum chalo me aata hun...

Tarika turned to go when he call from behind.

Tarika...(she turned)ghar pe bachon ke pass kon rukey ga...?

Shreya...

or.?

baki sab ja rahey hain Abhijeet...

He nodded.

Tarika sighed and moved out.

...

...

Auditorium was completely wrapped in silence when the voice of announcer echoed.

And now... an honorary shield will be given in the honor of Late Acp Pradhyuman...and i would request the two brilliant trainee officers of Acp sir ... Senior Inspector Abhijeet and the ex officer Daya to please come on stage and recieve the sheild.

Both eyes met. Daya immidiately look down, Abhijeet stood up, Tarika nudged Daya, he also stood up and moved forward.

both recieve the sheild and then came down without having any word.

After the ceremony end , they came out of auditorium and surrounded by media.

After the general questions about their feelings and other things,

one journalist ask to Daya: sunney mein aya tha ke.. 7 saal pehley aap ne cid se resign karney or Mumbai chorne ka faisla. apne or Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke beech hui apsi ranjish ki wajah se kiya tha...kia ye sach hai?

They both didnt show any expressions because they know if the do so... it will be another gossip for media.

Daya said: nahi... aisi koi baat nahi hai... wo faisla mera apna tha... us mein kisi ka koi hath nahi...

Another journalist: to kia aap ki wapsi se ye samjha jaye ke aap cid phir se join karney waley hain.?

nahi mera aisa koi irada nahi..now excuse me...

Saying this he moved forward leaving the different questions of media and tight fists of Abhijeet behind.

Then the media's attention turned to Abhijeet.

sir. ye ataiye... ab Cid ka agla Acp kon ho ga...?

Abhijeet said in plain tone: is ka decision higher authorities lein gi.. now excuse me...

He also moved forward signaling Sachin and Freddy to handle media.

..

..

Abhijeet entered inside wearing the tough look on his face ,when suddenly he feels the soft grip on his legs He look in the direction and found a little angel wrapping her hands around his legs. and trying to stand. He first frawn but seeing the innocence in those eyes smile made its way on his face. He bent down to her level. She already left his legs.

He touched her cheek. And said: Ka hua mela baby... Haan?

The girl look at him in amazement when

Abhika... Kahan ho aap beta ...

Shreya came out calling Abhika's name.

Abhika turned to her mumma and decided to crawl to her as still she is not cnfident with walking she hurried to her mumma.

Shreya took her in lap and asked while looking up: ye kon..?

Abhijeet didn't wait to listen and hurried inside.

Shreya sighed and went inside the room with Abhika.

….

..

Abhijeet heard a knock on the door and says: Ander aa jao…..

He was busy in his cell phone when he heard: Bhaiya wo... (he look up with a jerk) I mean sir...wo baki sab kahan hain?

He started looking here and there and said: aa jaaein ge thori dair mein...

She just nodded, then said: aap ko kuch chahiye...?

He shook his head in no.

She turned to go when she heard.

Shreya...( she turned) thank you...

She just smiled and moved out.

Abhijeet stared at the place where Shreya standing and whispered: bhaiya...

He smiled, remembers the eyes of the angel.

Bilkul Daya jesi aankhein.

Then he shook his head and moved to washroom

He came out from washroom and decided to meet his khabri, who has to give some info to him, because his boss always taught him a lesson to give priority to his duty than his feelings and emotions.

He was passing through the corridor when he heard Purvi as.

Daya sir… kitney chup chup ho gaye na…

Han.. Abhijeet sir bhi… lekin daya sir to Abhijeet sir se bhi zada .khamosh ho gaye hain... baat hi nahi kartey koi..

He stopped there and thinks: me bhi us ki chuppi se aise hi pareshan ho gaya tha... kash usi waqt samjh jata... us ki wajah.

He remembers.

 **Nearly one week passed , and this one week lot of changes in life, specially the life of two people. Now they talk less. Abhijeet was trying to figure out the reason but not getting any success. Many times he ask Daya but he is not ready to tell him. He started coming late at home, secretly doing some thing , trying to avoid him as much as he can.**

 **One Day, he woke up due to thurst and move to kitchen. he felt some voices from Daya's room. he carefully listen.**

 **Daya was speaking to some one on phone.**

 **han... us ki last date kab hai...?**

 **..**

 **acha ...me dekhlun ga...**

 **...**

 **ok.. chalo phir miltey hain...**

 **Abhijeet thinks: last date... ye kis last date ki baat kar raha hai Daya... poochna ho ga muje...subha poochta hun...**

 **He went back to his room after deciding to ask in morning. But he didnt know he is doing a mistake of not asking Daya right now...**

Abhijeet came out from his thoughts when his mobile vibrates. Its a call from his khabri, so he moved forward to fulfill his duty.

..

..

Daya entered inside the face was clearly telling about his off mood. But his expression changed with two voices coming from one room \

He moves there and found a small but a big brother making his really little sister understand somthing.

Guliya...dekh... Tu sho ja... nai to mumma datey gi...

She shook her head stubbornly: Na...ii...to...y ...

Aley abi... Toys ka time nai .tu sho ja pleesh...

Na...

And she started crying. Ansh some how tackle her. And at the next moment the scene which Daya saw enough to make his heart cry.

Ansh lied beside Abhika and started weaving his fingers in her hairs.

Guliya...sho ja.. Sham mein hum khelein ge theet ay...?

Abhika looking his bro with angry look, but not jerking his hand from her head, because she is liking it.

Ansh after thinking for some time started.

 _Twinkle twinkle... little ishtar... Who I wonder... Wat u a... Ab abob the word sho high... Like a diamond in ishky..._

Daya was looking at them with moist eyes and he remember the two persons from the past who experience much similar scene.

 **Oye... jaag kiun raha hai ab tak?**

 **Neend nahi aa rahi...**

 **A cha..,,...neend nahi aa rahi ya...**

 **Han...sahi samjhe tum...**

 **Chal a idher aa...**

 **Boss... Koi Lori ...koi poem... Kuch sunao na...**

 **Abey bacha hai kia...?**

 **Han...**

 **Ha ha... Itna bara...**

 **Boss please...**

 **Acha sunata hun ruk... And he started.**

 **And the person after some time sleeping peacefully.**

Daya wiped his eyes and looked forward and found the history repeating itself with some changes. Abhika was sleeping peacefully beside her brother considering his small arm as her pillow and he was trying to cover her with quilt from his free hand

Daya couldn't control any more he rushed to the room where he and shree are staying without knowing the pair of eye watching him.

Pradhyuman... Jo tum se na ho saka... Wo ye bachey karein ge... Dekhna tum...Ye tumhara adhoora kaam zarur pura karein ge...

Salunkhey said to his friend while looking upward, then clear his eyes and move towards his room.

end of chappy

 **please r and r**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chappy...

thanks to all the reviewers.

HERE WE GO...

 **Arey boss... meri baat suno to sahi...**

 **dekh.. muje kuch nahi sunna hai...**

 **arey aik baar dekh to lo...**

 **kiun dimagh kharab kiye ja raha hai... kabhi dekho... kabhi suno...**

 **please aik baar...**

 **acha mere baap bol...kia kehna chahta hai...**

 **boss... wo me... me ..kehna chahta tha ke... wo... dekho na... itni garmi par rahi hai...**

 **abey saaf saaf bol. kehna kia chahta hai...?(although he understood)**

 **wo me kehraha tha..kiun na tum... kuch din ki chutti le lo...**

 **to...?**

 **phir kiun na hum kisi farm house chalein... thora enjoy kar ke aaein...**

 **acha... to me chutti le lun... ta ke tere sath ghoomney jaaun...**

 **han...**

 **mere sar pe seengh nikle huey dikh rahey hain tuje...?**

 **nai(shook his head innocently)**

 **ya mera dimagh kharab dikh raha hai tuje...**

 **nai**

 **phir me chutti kiun lun...bata zra...?**

 **boss please...**

 **aik to me 20 din ki chutti lun... wo bhi tere sath ghoomney ke liye...?**

 **han bilkul..**

 **meri cid ki duty ko abhi sirf 10 saal huey hain... or me itna pagal nai hua abhi ke.. tere sath ghoomne ko itni lambi chutti lun...or tu to jaanta hai... muje chuttiyan pasand nahi... or agar kabhi mera chutti le ke kahin janey ka plan hua bhi... to me tuje to bilkul sath le ke nahi janey wala...**

 **tum se to baat karna hi bekaar hai...me ja raha hun...**

 **han ja. or darwaza band kartey jana...**

Tum kitney ziddi they na boss... or apni baat ke pakkey bhi...purey career mein aik hi baar itni lambi chutti li... or wo bhi itni ke jo ab kabhi khatam hi nahi ho gi ... me itna bura tha kia...? nahi... tum bohat burey ho ...tum sach mein bohat burey ho... kabhi maaf nahi karun ga me... kabhi nahi...

He closed his eyes and attach his head with back. He dont know when the time passes.

he opened his eyes with the soft call .

Nanu...

Salunkhey opened his eyes and found Ansh looking at him with worried face. He smiled at him.

arey beta... aap kab aye...?

Ansh ignored his question and asked.

aap ro rahey ho...?

Salunkhey while wiping his eyes: na.. nahi... beta wo ...ankhon mein... dust chali gai thi...is wajah se rona aa gaya...

Ansh said amazingly: aap ko pata hai... kal raat ko mumma ki ankhon mein bhi dusht gai thi... or parshon... papa ki ankhon mein..

Dr. Salunkhey pat his cheek,but didnt say any thing.

Ansh asked: chotey dadu... Dady kab aaein ge...bhagwan ke pass se theek ho kar...?

Now, feels really helpless. Although he is a great doctor, he has vast vast experience in medical feild, but this is the question which no one can answer.

He again went in silent zone when Ansh again called.

Chotey dadu...aap ko neeni ai kia?

He lied: haan beta...

Aap ... bed pe leto... or neeni kar lo...

He nodded and moved towards the bed. Ansh seeing him lying on bed, started moving to the exit, when he called from behind

Ansh beta...

Ansh turned and came to him, he gave a soft kiss on his forehead.

Ansh gave him a world's sweetest and purest smile and moved out from the room and he again went back to the memories of his friend and closed his eyes.

..

..

Three more days passed and now all post funeral rituals are completed.

But some people feel that some thing is their which is still incomplete. But they know that there is a long long way to go.. but from where they should start this renovation...they have no idea.

That two persons are showing themselves as The Men of Iron... The Men of Steel... they are showing that... they are the least concerned personalities about each other's presence...

 **On Fifth Day.**

Shreya was busy with Abhika, when Daya enterd inside the room and silently sat on bed. Noticing his silence,

Shreya spoke: kia baat hai...aap aise kiun baithey hain...?

Daya looked back at Shreya and said: han..wo .kuch nahi...han...tumhe ye batana tha ke..kal hum wapis Chennai ja rahey hain...

Daya..lekin itni jaldi...?

han to?

per aap aik baar...

me ne kaha na...hum kal hi wapis jaaein ge... tum packing kar lena...subha 8 baje ki flight hai...

Saying this he moved out From the room , Sherya sighed heavily.

..

Tarika was working in kitchen when...

Tarika...

She turned back and found Shreya standing. She was looking worried, so Tarika left her work and moved towards Shreya.

Shreya...kia hua,,...? kuch pareshan lag rahi ho tum?

Shreya sat down on chair and took a deep breath.

han..(shook her head.)

Tarika also sat down on chair in front of her.

kiun...kia hua? Abhika to theek hai na...?

Shreya nodded.

phir...?

Tarika... Daya wapis Chennai jana chahtey hain...kal hi...

what?

Shreya nodded worriedly.

per itni jaldi...

wohi to tarika...

acha na... tu tension mat le... sab theek ho jaye ga...

..

,..

Abhijeet was doing some work on his laptop, when tarika came with a cup of coffee.

...

yahan rakh do...

She kept the cup, Abhijeet again busy in his work

After some time Tarika cleared her throat.

Abhijeet still concentrating on his work.

kia baat hai Tarika... kuch kehna hai kia...?

Han... wo...Shreya... shreya bata rahi thi ke... wo log kal wapis ja rahey hain..

Abhijeet's fingers which were moving fastly on laptop's keypad, stopped for a second, but then he said in so what tone.

han to...?

and then again started doing his work. Tarika said.

Abhijeet... please... aik baar to us se baat..

Tarika me ne kaha na... muje is barey mein koi baat nahi karni...

Abhijeet... please sirf aik baar...

Tarika please...

Abhijeet tum...

But she has to stopped because Ansh calling her. She sighed looking at her husband who again engrossed himself in work and moved out.

after tarika went Abhijeet jerk his head: huh... baat karo... us waqt suni thi meri baat ya bataya tha kuch muje...jo ab me baat karun...

he remembers.

 **Abhijeet please yaar... kab tak. me bachon ki tarha tumhe har baat bataun ga... ye meri apni life hai...to is ke decisions muje lene do... tum is mein pareshan mat ho...**

Abhijeet just jerked his thoughts and trying to concentrate on his work.

..

..

Tarika came in lounge where Shreya was busy with Soniya and helping her in solving some puzzle Tarika smilingly watching them, when suddenly Shreya pat her head.

o.. no... Abhika ko choclate milk dena tha...

and she was about to stand when Tarika said: tu yahan bethi reh... me de ke aati hun...

Shreya: tarika... please us ko... soney mat dena.. nahi to.. saari raat muje pareshan karey gi..

Tarika smiled: me dekh lun gi..

And went.

..

,,..

After giving choco milk to Abhika, Tarika took her in lap and moved towards their room. She made her sit on floor and give her some toys when her cell phone rang.

She said: Abhika beta aaap khelo... bari maa bas abhi aai...

and moved out to attend the call.

..

.

Abhijeet came out from washroom while rubbing his face from towel when he heard a chuckling sound. He looked at the source and found Abhika sitting on floor chuckling and clapping while seeing a dancing toy in front of her.

Abhijeet was lost in her pure innocent gestures and he didnt notice that now chukling has stopped. he suddenly jerked out from this pleasent thought and looked at Abhika whose face is now reflecting some sadness as the toy stopped its moment and a big problem for this little girl is that how to restart it.

He smiled and moved towards her who was constantly trying but toy is not ready to obey her. Abhijeet saw some precious pearls started falling from those eyes which somewhere pinches his heart So he took the toy from her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, he smiled and wipe her tears.

Then he pressed different buttons due to which toy started dancing again and seeing this Abhika started laughing again. Abhijeet too smiled. After some minutes she was getting bored so she put the toy aside and crawled towards the study table where Abhijeet was busy in some work.

Abhijeet felt someone around him he looked in the direction and found Abhika trying to stand holding his chair's handle. He smiled on her try then picked her up in his arms.

han... bhaeee... to ... ab kia chahiye... humari is piyari si guriya ko...?

to...pp...peee...

arey... ye to bari problem ho gai... toffee to hai nahi... ab kia karein...

Abhika made a face and abhijeet started searching his pockets.

Suddenly Abhika exclaimed: bile...(mobile)

Abhijeet at first didnt understand but something clicked in his mind.

bile... matlab... mobile,...

He took out his cell phone and forward it to Abhika: ye lo...

Abhika said: dame... (game)

Abhijeet shook his head : bilkul apne baap pe gai hai...

And gave her his mobile phone after opening the game in it.

..

...

Tarika was coming back to Abhika, but on the way she saw Ansh was watching something very eagerly. she moved forward and called.

Ansh kia deekh rahey ho beta...kon hai wahan...?

Ansh looked back and said: mummi... wo...kon hain...

Tarika looked in the direction and found Daya siting near a window . She took Ansh aside and said:

beta wo bohat hi achey hain...or wo jo choti si guriya hai na... us ke papa hain...

meli ... guliya ke papa?

han. aap ki guliya ke papa...

per mummy.. wo kuch bolte kiun nai?

aap ko un se baat karni hai...?

han...

to jao...

wo... Ansh ko dantey ge to nahi na...?

nahi mera baccha... nahi dantein ge...wo aap ko,... aap jao to sahi...

Ansh moved forward with small steps and tarika smiled seeing him.

...

..

Daya was sitting near window and in very deep thoughts, when he heard some foot steps . He turned to see Ansh approaching looked in those eyes...

Its so similar..its like him.

 **Abhi... tumhari jo ye ankhein hain na boss... ye sab kuch keh deti hain...**

Ansh came nearer looking at Daya minutely.

Uncle aap se kuch puchun?

The word uncle pinched Daya's heart , he controlled himself and said haan beta poocho na...

Mumma keh rahi thi...aap... meli guliya ke papa ho... aap sach mein guliya ke papa ho?

Daya nodded.

phir aap mele kon ho ...?

chachu...

chachu... ?

Daya nodded.

per mumma ne bataya tha aik din ke mele aik hi chachu hain... aap wohi waley ho...?

Daya nodded tearily.

Ansh amazingly: aley... aap itney baley ho kar ro kiun rahey ho... kia... aap ki ankhon mein bhi... Nanu or pap ki talha dusht chali gai...

Daya shook his head and smiled through tears and just hug Ansh and started crying silently.

..

..

Tarika was about to enter in room when she saw something which brought tears in her eyes. She rushed back to lounge.

..

..

Abhika was playing with mbile when accidently she opened the pictue folder and seeing the very first pic, she shouted.

papa...

Abhijeet turned towards her found her looking at the duo pic opend there. Abhijeet unintensionly smiled, Abhika touched Daya's face.

papa...

Abhijeet nodded and showed his own photo with: or ye kon hai?

Abhika scrutinised the pic for long then made a sad face.

Abhijeet suddenly felt very angry on Daya. he wished to scold him him badly or even beat him.

Abhika touched his cheek: kon ay?\

Abhijeet picked her up: me hun..ap ke barey papa...

Abhika widens her eyes and tried to speak but unsucessful. She looked at Abhijeet who was quiet as giving her some time and sudeenly says.

Aabhi...?

Abhijeet felt a great sooth, hearing this strange call.

He hugged her : haan..aap ko pata hai... aap ke papa bahut gande hain...itne din mujhe meri guriya se milney nahi diya...

papa... gande?

haan bahut...aap daant dena usey...

Abhika nodded and wiped his eyes .

tars (stars)...nai...papa ko dhishum dhishum..

Abhijeet smiles.

acha aap ko kese pata ye Abhi hai...?

Papa ke bile ye hai...papa kaha ye Abbhi...

Abhjeet murmurs: Daya ke phone mein bhi ye tasveer...us ne Abhika ko dikhaya?

He was in his thoughts when Abhika pat his cheeks: Aabhi...

He smiled at her and resumed his talking session.

Tarika and Shreya smiled seeing this cute scene. Shreya said:

Tarika... tumhe nahi lagta... ye sab aik baar daya ko dekh lena chahiye...kia pata... wo apna faisla badal dein

Tarika: shayad tum theek kehti ho Shreya...

..

..

Ansh said in secret tone : aap ko pata hai... papa or mumma keh rahe they aap ja rahe hain...aap sach mein ja rahe ho? per mujhe to guliya se or khelna hai...

phir aap bhi humare sath chalo..

Aley nahi..mujhe papa bhi chahiyein...

wo kia hai na... aap ke papa mujh se katti hain..

to aap dosti ker lije...

per wo to mujh se baat hi nahi kartey...(sadly )

Aap unhein chocolate do wo baat krein ge..

Sach mein?(happily)

Haan jab papa mujh pe gusha hon... me choco deta hun...wo man jatey hain...sachii...

Yar tum to barey intelligent ho...thanks haan...

And both smiled giving HiFi to each other. Daya hugged Ansh and smiled sadly he know that it is near to impossible task but still he wish ..

Ladies who were watching them now feel some ray of hope in darkness.

..

..

Its night 3 am, the whole Salunkhey Menssion was dipped in darkness and all are sleeping .

When suddenly Shreya shakes Daya badly. Daya .. uthiye na... uthiye na please...

Daya sat up with a jerk. kia hua Shreya...?

ye ...zara dekhiye na Abhika ko...

Abhika ko kia hua...?

bohat taiz bukhar hai... zara dekhiye na aap...

Daya took Abhika in his arms. he feel her body burning in fever.

Abhika mumbling : papa... ABHIKA ko.. ...bukh...khaar..

Daya consoles her: nai mera baby kuch nai hua bus...

then he looked to shreya who mumbled : itni raat ko koi doctor bhi to...

daya : han doctor kahan se laun me ab

then look towards his girl who was looking more restless now

he murmured: doctor...(then said to shreya) tum is ko pakro... me ata hun...abhi ata hun...

and rushed outside

Abhijeet and Tarika were sleeping, when Abhijeet heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time its 3;10 am.

is waqt kon...

he got down from bed and move to open the door.

there he found Daya standing looking really upset.

tum...

haan yaar... wo Abhika...

kia hua abhika ko...?

usey bohat taiz bukhar hai... tum please tarika ko bolo na. wo usey check karey ...please tum...

acha acha... relax... me ...me uthata hun tarika ko...

please yar... tum jaldi...

daya...

Daya suddenly felt his tension bar lowered a bit.

Abhijeet went inside the room and woke up tarika and then they rushed to the room...

they entered inside and found shreya trying to make Abhika relax. tarika took her from shreya's lap and did her initial check up.

In between Shreya was only looking at the doctor and patient, Daya was looking like if he get chance he will pick Abhika and rushed outside towards any secure place where his daughter do not have to suffer from any illness.

and Abhijeet was just looking and kept looking at Daya.

After checking Abhika Tarika said in full doctor tone.

bukhar kaafi taiz hai. itni raat mein yahan pass mein koi doctr miley ga nahi. me aik dawa isey deti hun... bas kisi tarha raat guzar jaye phir child specilist ko dikhana ho ga...

..

..

Next day.

Doctor after checking Abhika said: dekhiye... humein.. kuch test karne hon ge... us ke liye bachi ka blood lena ho ga...

doctr... aap... aap kuch or kijiye na.. itni si bachi ka blood...usey...

Abhijeet sighed painfully but composed himself and said:

doctor ko treatment karne do daya.

per...

Abhi looked at him and just nodeed, he too nodded tensely

doctor took out the syringe, and moved near to abhika. Abhijeet suddenly felt a jerk in his body.

when doctr was about to touch the syringe abhijeet spoke suddenly:

doctr... please dihan se...

doctor nodded then turned to abhika and touched the needle from her arm.

abhika started crying. doctr pull back his hand

tarika asked kia hua doctor,..?

bachi ki vein nahi mil rahi .. doctor tarika...

tarika took a breath, theek hai... aap phir se check kijiye

doctr check one more time but result was same. abhijeet was staring at the little girl and daya standing lowering his head.

when doctor was about to touch the needle third time, now Abhijeet's patience end and he shouts

doctor... ye ..ye ... kia kar rahey hain aap... itni choti si bachi hai.. us ko aise...

doctor Salukhey pressed his shoulder : abhijeet please...

At last doctor found the vein and injected the syringe in Abhika's body. Abhika shouts in pain. Abhijeet litarelly took two three steps back in tension.

When Daya saw his daughter's blood coming in syringe, he shivered and suddenly hold Abhijeet's hand very tightly , both teary eyes met and Abhijeet just pressed his palm in order to relax him, but the continuous crying voice of a little girl...

They came out from their painful trance with the doctor voice.

do ghantey mein reports aa jaein gi...

Suddenly they look at each other with an unknown look then left each others hands while looking at opposite sides.

Tarika just shook her head frustratingly

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **next update will be on Sunday or probably monday**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	6. And Here comes the destiny with its plan

Here is the next update.

thanks to all the reviewers.

 **HERE WE GO**

Tarika to doctor: doctor... koi khatrey wali baat to nahi...?

Doctor: dekhiye ye to reports se hi pata lagey ga... any ways... ab me chalta hun...

Daya : aiye...

And he went with doctor.

When he came back he saw Abhika crying in Shreyas lap and she was trying to console her.

Abhijeet was also looking restless.

Abhijeet and Tarika moved forward and tarika tried to took her from Shreya's lap but Abhika extended her small arms towards Abhijeet.

Ab...bhi...godi...

Abhijeet hurriedly took her and sit on bed. she just hug him tightly. She rubbed her eyes from his shoulder. he pat her head. after some time her crying voice converted in to low sobs.

Daya was just glaring at his beti and his boss who was engrossed in each other completely forgetting others. Tarika Shreya and Dr. Salunkhey were witnessing this scene wearing a small smile on their faces.

After some time when sobbing did not stop, Abhijeet separated Abhika from him. Her eyes were red due to continuous crying. Every heart feels a pain of the angel. Abhijeet said after cupping her face.

kia hua meri guriya ko hann...?

Abbhi... Abhika dald... dotor,,, danda... Abhika ko sui...ya..han...(pointing towards her arm .)

Abhijeet while wiping her tears.: dotor ko daantu me...haan..?

nai... dishum dishum...

ok... mera bacha.. dotor ko zor se dishum dishum... theek hai...?

aan...(shook her head)

chalo ab breakfast karna hai na...?

nai...

Per Ab..bhi.. ko to bahut zor ki bhook lagi hai...

aul... baiyya (bhaiyya)?

han bhaiyya ko bhi...aap karo gi..?

nai..

please.. acha... Ab..bhi ke hath se khao gi...?

aan aan...(happily)

A light laughter escaped from every mouth on this _aan aan._..Abhijeet also smiled and unintentionally his eyes moved to Daya who was also smiling. Feeling a stare on him Daya immidiately stopped and again become serious.

Then after some seconds all moved towrds dining room for breakfast. Daya while moving outside glance once again at these two who were still busy with each other and then moved out completely with an unknown sooth in his heart.

..

..

After nearly two hours reports came and it was revealed that little Abhika became a victim of Typhoid.

Doctor said: ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai.. wo to acha hua... shuru ein hi pata chal gaya..

Shreya asked : to doctor ab?

Doctor: dekhiye ... inhein theek honey mein abhi time lagey ga,,,, ye koi normal fever to hai nahi..

Daya: kitna time ?

Doctor: kam se kam one month...

Listening this Abhijeet looked at Daya who is looking tense.

Seeing the tensed faces , doctor said: dekhiye... aap log fikar mat kijiye... bas bahut care karni ho gi bachi ki... shuru shuru mein vomiting ho gi... kiun ke bachi hai to thora zada roye gi.. sleeping habbits bhi disturb hon gi.. khaney mein bhi zid karey gi... bas aap log puri tarha se care kijiye... wo theek ho jaye gi...

Tarika said: g hum khayaal rakhein ge...

Now please excuse me...

All stood up: thank u doctor...

..

..

After some hours Daya entered inside while taiking on phone. He was talking to his collegue for increasing his leave.

He cut the call and moved forward. He was passing through lounge when he heard.

Freddy: to ab.. Daya sir nahi ja rahey... wo aik mahiney yahan rehne waley hain...

Abhijeet gave a look to him and said: arey yaar... muje kia pata . us ne is se pehle kuch bataya tha... ke kiun ja raha hai... khud socha... khud intezaam kiya ...khud gaya... to ab...

Daya who was listening to this smiled sadly He was feeling a pain of words .

Daya's pov: me khud nahi gaya tha Abhi... wo saari batein...wo saarey haadsey ... baar bar muje kehte rahey ,,...ke me tum se door chala jaaun..

He rushed to the room hurriedly. Abhijeet spotted him and sighed while looking away.

After entering in the room, Daya look at Abhika who was sleeping on bed. He went near her and gave a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled in sleep. Daya felt his eyes getting wet., so he moved forward other wise he felt he will loose the control over his emotions.

After coming out in balcony, he looked at the sky where the sun was bidding good bye and all birds are going back to their homes. he started thinking about that day when he took the most critical decision to fly away from his home from his all relations or better to say from his life.

 **Some one knock the door of Acp sir's cabin. He says come in and then resumed his work. It is evident from his facial expressions that the visitor will surely going to receive a good amount of scold.**

 **He entered inside and put some file on the table.**

 **Sir ye file…**

 **Rakh do…. (says angrily)**

 **Sir aap…naraaz….(he was confused)**

 **Acp sir looked at him and said teasingly: nahi…bahut zada khush hun….kiun ..nahi hona chahiye…?**

 **He looks down.**

 **Sir mat jhukao…**

 **Sir wo me..**

 **Kia wo wo…. Aik sentimental fool kam tha jo tum bhi usi rah pe chal parey…Sharp shine… arey itna dimagh nahi hai ke Daya khoon nahi kar sakta…**

 **Abhijeet said convincingly: sir muje pata hai per muje laga wo kisi musibat…me .me .wahan us gowdown mein gaya tha..wahan wo laash….**

 **Acp sir cut him: to socha..khud ki lash la ke rakh do…**

 **Abhijeet trying to say something, but Acp sir continued.**

 **Both didn't notice some one's presence.**

 **Itney kamzor kab se ho gaye tum…. Jese hi Daya ki baat ati hai….tumhara ye sharp mind kahan jata hai….**

 **Abhijeet said: sir..pata bhi is ki baat aati hai… dimagh ki jagah dil kaam karne lagta hai…**

 **Acp sir said in irritated tone: tum apney barey mein kab sochna shuru karo ge Abhijeet….? Kab tak aise baar baar apni jaan khatre mein daaltey raho ge…**

 **Sir me….**

 **What me Abhijeet…muje tum se aisi bewakoofi ki umeed nahi thi wese….ye karte waqt tum ne aik baar bhi un logon ke barey mein socha….jin ki life ki khushiyan tum se juri hain…bolo jawab do…**

 **Abhijeet was quiet but some other one was feeling a storm inside his heart. He can not tolerate this anymore, so he just rushed out without meeting the two.**

 **Acp sir turned bit softer: dekho… me manta hun…. Tumhe Daya ki fikar hum sab se zada rehti hai…. Lekin…. Is tarha..bina sochey samjhey…bina kuch janey.. aise chaley jana…. Agar tumhe kuch ho jata to…..kabhi socha hai… Daya pe kia guzarti… kya wo jee pata is guilt ke sath… ke us ko bachane ke liye….tum ne apni jaan….**

 **Abhijeet: sorry sir….me agey se dihaan rakhun ga…**

 **Acp sir pat his back then said: acha..wese sahabzadwy hain kahan….?**

 **Abhijeet smiled sadly: sir jab me ghar se nikla ,,..to wo nahi tha ghar mein…**

 **Acp sir sensing something.**

 **Kai baat hai,…? Abhi tak ghussa thanda nahi hua kia us ka..?**

 **Nai sir…abhi tak nahi..**

 **Acp sir teased: han to kaam bhi to itna mahaan kiya na tum ne….**

 **Abhijeet smiled in embracement: kia sir aap bhi…**

 **And then the became busy in professional talks.**

 **It was the evening time and Daya was sitting near beech. In the whole day he fully avoid Abhijeet who was looking more impatient to talk with him.**

 **sir ne theek hi to kaha aaj... Abhi ...Abhi ne mere liye apni jaan khatrey mein dali aaj aik bar phir...kiun boss kiun karte ho aisa tum... kabhi apney barey mein to socha karo... kab tak tum meri wajah se khud ko ignore karo ge...**

 **He was lost in thoughts when his cell phone rang. He look at the caller ID...BOSS Calling. he just shook his head and receive the call.**

 **Hello...**

 **han Daya kahan ho tum...?**

 **me apne aik college friend ke sath beech pe aya hun,...**

 **aa.. acha...ghar kab tak aao ge...?**

 **kuch keh nahi sakta...**

 **me khaney pe tumhara wait...**

 **Abhijeet please tum kha lena... me khana kha ker aaun ga... bye..**

 **arey Daya suno to...**

 **But he cut the call.**

 **He tiredly sat on a rock.**

 **kiun kartey ho meri itni parwah...yar kiun... kabhi goli khatey ho mere hissey ki ...kabhi Acp sir se dant... or me... me ne kia kiya tumhare liye...4 goliyan kia kha lin... bohat bara ehsaan kiya na tum pe... kitni baar me ne... tumhe... zimmedaar thehraya apni ghaltiyon ke liye... us purbi ke liye tum pe shak...tumhari yaddasht...(smile sarcastically on himself) ye yaadast bhi to mere hi wajah se.. or is baar to... me ne.. dosti pe shak kiya... us dost ki dosti pe jis ne muje aik nai pehchan di... warna me to apne sagey rishton ke hotey huey bhi akela tha...**

 **(then shook his head in a determind way) nahi ab or nahi... muje Abhijeet ko rokna ho ga... muje usey rokna ho ga... warna is tarha to wo kabhi bhi apni zindagi ke barey mein apni khushiyon ke barey mein nahi sochey ga...muje kuch karna ho ga...muje.. muje usey rokna ho ga...**

 **He decided some thing in his mind and dialed a number, talked for nearly half an hour then cut the call. He stood up and wear his shoes and moved forward while thinking.**

 **muje maaf kar dena Abhi... me jaanta hun... me tumhe bahut hurt kar raha hun yaar... lekin shayad tumharey liye yehi theek hai...or me... mera kia hai... bas tum surakshit raho... khush raho... me bhi khush reh hi lun ga yaar... me jaanta hun... is ke baad tum mujh se baat tak karna pasand nahi karo ge... lekin muje ye karna hi ho ga... ab ki baar tumhare liye tumhe hurt karna hi ho ga...**

 **He wiped his eyes which are continuously stopping him from taking such a horrible decision and started his bike**

he was in his thoughts when he heard a voice from behind. He wiped his eyes, turned and saw Abhika continuously changing sides in sleep. He sat beside her and started patting her head lightly. After some time she went in to a peacefull sleep. Daya also closed his eyes.

 **end of chappy**

 **please r and r**

 **next update will arrive soon.**

 **till then take care.**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next update .

thanks to all the reviewers.

 **HERE WE GO**

Next Day on breakfast table.

Abhijeet asked ; Shreya...abhiika ne pareshaan to nahi kiya raat ko...?

Nai sir...zada nahi kiya...

Chalo acha hai...

Then Tarika came with juice and sit beside Shreya. Abhijeet looked around .

Ansh kahan hai...?

Wo aa raha hai bas...(Then she saw Ansh coming). Lo aa gaya...

Ansh coming and Daya with are laughing on something. Abhijeet admired the scene, then jerked his head and his expressions again changed in to serious one.

Ansh came running and sit beidbeside Salunkhey and now only one chair left so Daya have to sit in front of Abhijeet. He quietly sit down. Abhijeet made an annoyed face and then concentrated on his tea.

After some minutes Tarika said to Ansh: beta jaldi se ye finish kar lo...chalo good boy...

Ansh resisted; nai mumma muje nai khana please...

Abhijeet said after eyeing at Daya who was playing with the spoon in his hand.

Ansh beta...aap ko pata hai...Jo log breakfast nahi kartey na un ka dimagh apni jagh se kahin or chala jata hai...phir wo ajeeb ajeeb se kaam karne lagtey hain...

Daya looked Abhijeet who was looking at Ansh only

Ansh said; kese kaam papa ...?

Stupid logon jese kaam...

Daya glared at Abhijeet who was very busy in applying jam on bread.

Ansh asked curiously; spoopid log kon hotey hain papa...

The way he said stupid it brings smile on every face. The light laugh escaped from Shreya's mouth.

Beta...spoopid nahi stupid...

Now Tarika intruppt: Acha Ansh bohat batein ho gaeein ab... Chalo jaldi finish karo... Warna aaj aap ke uniform leney janey ka program hai wo cancel...

Ansh made a face and started eating. Abhijeet jerked his head and started sipping the tea. Daya too started eating. Shreya and Dr Salunkhey smiles.

...

...

After some time Shreya was arranging the room when Ansh came to her.

chachi...guliya uth gai kia?...

Shreya smiled but before she speak, a weak yet smiley voice came.

Baiyya.. .

Ansh look in the direction of voice where abhika was sitting with pencil and a rough paper in her hands.

Ansh moved forward and sit in front of her.

kia banaya tu ne ...muje bhi dikha...

baiyya... je .. kakkoon...(bhaiya ye cartoon). She showed him some sketch looking like cartoon.

After seeing that,Ansh started laughing loudly. Abhika looked at him with confusion.

Ansh some how control his laugh .

Ha ha ha.. ...is ka moo to dekh...kesa puchki said hai... Or is kind fingers ...ha ha ha...LA muje de me banata hun... And he took the paper.

Now Abhika understood that her baiyya is making fun of her

, so she tried to snatch the paper from him but he didn't give.

Baiyyaa...do...

But no

Now Abhika started crying. Lestining her voice Tarika came in room.

Abhika...kia hua bachey...?

Abhika while sobbing; baaiyaa je...(then said in loud voice) ganda baiiyaa...

Tarika said to Ansh who was busy in drawing.

Ansh... Ye kia harkat ki aap ne...chalo do us ko wapis...us ki tabiyyat theek nahi phir bhi tang kar rahey ho..

Ansh gave the paper back . Tarika said to Abhika.

ye dekho... bhaiya ne de diya paper...ab rona nai aap...theek hai?

Abhika nodded. Tarika looked at Ansh who was now looking a bit sad.

Chalo Ansh ja ke kaprey change karo aap...humein jana hai na.

Ansh nodded only and move forward . Tarika and Shreya exchange glances.

Tarika move to door when she heard.

Baiyya... Bye bye...?

They both turned and found Abhika looking questioningly at Ansh . Ansh nodded sadly.

Abhika said: aul... Abhika?

Shreya said; Abhika rukey gi mamma ke pass...

Abhika shook her head: nai... baiyya ...

Shreya look at Tarika helplessly. Before she react Ansh move back to Abhika whose eyes again filled with tears.

aley...guliya...tu ro kiyn rahi hai...(she made a more sad face) me na...tere liye aik pali shi (piyari si)doll le ke aaun ga...theek ...?

Abhika not seemed convinced so Ansh added: or bohat sari chocos bhi...

Now she smiles. Ansh wipe his little sister's eyes with his little hands. This innocent scene of two innocent souls brought tears in their mothers's eyes. They wish to see these type of scenes often...

..

...

After lunch Shreya give medicines to Abhika which she took while crying. Daya was trying hard to console her even Shreya tried but due to her increasing fever they both are unsuccessful. Shreya took her to the room and tried that she can sleep.

chalo shabash eyes close karo jaldi se... good girl...

She close her eyes, then after some moments open again and look at Shreya.

Mumma...Ab...bhi...?

beta wo bahir gaye hain... aa jaien ge thori deir mein...

Ab...bhi pass jana ay...

Shreya weave her head : aap so jao... wo aa jaein ge... phir aap jana un ke pass .

But Abhika started crying silently which also brought tears in Daya's eyes. Unknowingly he felt very angry on Abhijeet. He move forward and took Abhika in his lap.

he wiped her eyes .

kia hua meri beti ko...

She looked at him.

papa...

han mera beta...

Ab...bhi... tan ay?(kahan hai)

beta wo aa jaye ga.. chalo aap so jao..

...

...

Abhijjet entered in side and found the lounge empty, he thought all are sleeping so he also went in room and lied on bed after changing his clothes.

...

...

Abhika disappointedly hide her face in his father's chest. Daya sighed and look at Shreya who was looking at him with fixed gaze. Understanding the meaning of that gaze, Daya jerked his head and moved out with sleeping Abhika in his lap.

He came in lounge and sit on sofa . Abhika disturbed in sleep , he patted her head.

...

...

,Abhijeet receive the call .

hello...han Chetan bol.

... ...

acha chal me...me kuch karta hun... tere bhai ki naukri ka

.. ...

arey haan ...theek hai theek hai

... ...

acha chal ab phone rakh me kal dekhta hun….

After cutting the call, he took a deep breath and rub his eyes.

arey kia yaar... neend se utha diya Then look here and there

ye Tarika or ansh bhi abhi tak nahi aye... Then said while standing

chalo zara bahir dekh ke ata hun.. kia ho raha hai...

He go outside. There he saw Daya sleeping on floor attaching his head from sofa and Abhika sleeping peacefully on his chest.

His mind went back to the scene, where he can see a clean shaved man lying on sofa and a child sleeping on him.

He was wandering in those days when he notice slight moment in Abhika's body. He thought its usual as we change sides in sleep, so he didnt move from his place..

But in a next second he saw Abhika opened her eyes and look up towards her father's face.

Papa... She called sleepily.

But after getting no response from other side she looked here and there with fear in her eyes she can't find any one. Now her expressions changing she made a sad face then rub her eyes.

Now Abhijeet moved forward and about to took her in his lap when she said tearily: Ab... bhi... Pa...

But abhijeet signaled her to keep quiet and said Sshhhh ...rotey nahi beta... Chalo aao aap mere pass aa jao...

Then he took her in his lap and move to the room. He lied her on bed and said aap yahan leto me abhi aata hun...

...

...

Shreya opend her eyes and looked around. She didnt find Ahika and Daya around.

She moved out from the room She found Dy sleeping in lounge with quilt over him. She look for Abhika but didnt find her.

arey ...ye kahan gai.

She strted looking here and there Then she saw the door of a room opened slightly She moved there, the scene which she saw, it brought tears in her eyes Abhijeet was sleeping attaching his head with back rest and Abhika sleeping in his lap. Shreya felt if she keep standing there, she will loose the control over her emotions very soon.

She entered inside the room and sat on bed with a thud.

She remembers

 **5 days before Abhika's birth.**

 **Night 11 pm**

 **Shreya's sleep broke and she tried to find Daya but he was not around, she also checked the washroom but he was not there. So she came out from the room. She found the back yard door opened and move there . Here she found Daya standing attaching his one side with tree trunk.**

 **She called him softly: Daya..**

 **He turned with a jerk: Kia hua Shreya tum bahir kiun aaeein...tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na... Bolo na kia hua? Shreya was constantly smiling seeing him.**

 **Muje kuch nahi hua hai Daya... Relax...**

 **O...thanks God...me samjha tha ke... Tumhari tabiyat...**

 **Arey wo to meri ankh khul gai ...phir kafi try kiya neend nahi aai to bahir aa gai...per aap yahan... Is waqt...**

 **Han me wo Abhi...**

 **Shreya looked at him with smiling look, so he corrected himself as.**

 **me . ...mera matlab tha ke me yahan abhi thori dair pehle hi aya tha**

 **And he started looking down because he know now he is caught.**

 **Shreya started staring at him.**

 **Ai...aise kia dekh rahi ho...**

 **Shreya said while sitting on bench: kuch nahi bas dekh rahi thi... Ke mere baby ke papa aj kal kitni buri acting karne lagey hain… (then after some silence)Abhijeet sir ki yaad aa rahi hai naa...**

 **Daya who was sitting with his head down suddenly looked up.**

 **Aisi koi baat nahi hai...**

 **Shreya looked at him with fixed gaze, so he finally nodded slightly while looking down**

 **Some minutes passed in silence then Daya spoke in dreamy tone.**

 **Pata hai Shreya Abhi humesha kaha karta tha ke... Daya tera jab bhi koi bacha ho ga na ...tu dekhna me jitney nakhrey abhi tere uthata hun na us se zada us ke uthaun ga... Or us ke aney ke baad to tujhe koi lift nahi milney waali meri... to is liye jitne nakhrey karne hai kar le…..**

 **Then smiled painfully: per dekho na….. me ne to nakhrey uthwa liye ….per mera bachha….**

 **Shreya pressed his sholder daya continued. Or pata hai... Jab kabhi bhi muje tang karna hota tha na ...to bhai sahab kehte they... Abey kab tak... apna ye itna bhaari sir meri goud mein rakh ker sota rahey ga... Jaldi se shadi Kar le...phir meri goud mein aik choti si piyari si guriya soya karey gi…**

 **Shreya smiled: to isi liye aap ko beti chahiye…?**

 **Haan... Lekin ab... ab to meri beti us ki goud mein bhi nahi charh sakey gi na…..**

 **Then again his tone changed in to dreamy one.**

 **Abhi na aksar ye kehta tha ke ye barey papa taau jee ye sab old fashion lagey ga to me us se khud ko Abhi hi bulwaun ga... (Then smiles) Or me... Me... Is baat pe jealous ho jata tha**

 **Shreya surprised: Aap apney hi bachey se jealous hotey they?**

 **Daya shook his head Haan me ...me kehta tha tumhe Abhi bulaney ka haq sirf mera hai...to wahan se pata hai kia jawab ata tha...?**

 **Kia?**

 **Ke jab tujh pe mera haq hai... To tere bacchey se khud ko kia bulwana hai... Us pe bhi sirf or sirf mera hi haq hai... Or ye haq mujh se us bachey ka baap bhi nahi cheen sakta….**

 **Per shreya… me ne to us se saarey haq(his voice chocked) sarey haq….cheen liye na...?**

 **He cleared his eyes and continued.**

 **Pata hai…jab wo kisi bachey se zyada attach ho jaye na to me ghussa ho jata tha..ab to me ghussa bhi nahi ho sakta na…..**

 **He placed his head on Shreya's shoulder and closed his eyes. Tears started falling from his eyes. Shreya creased his hairs. After some time he composed himself and said while sitting straight.**

 **I m sorry wo me pata nahi aise kese….**

 **And he become silent. After some moments Shreya said .**

 **Daya...**

 **Hmmmm...**

 **Chaliye na wapis Mumbai chaltey hain meri delivery ke baad...**

 **Daya looked at her then suddenly stood up: Shreya mere khayal se ab humein ander jana chahiye... Tum thak gai ho gi….**

 **Shreya just sighed and stood up.**

Shreya came to present and sighed: aap ke Abhi ko saarey haq mil gaye Daya…. Ab unhein un ka purana haq bhi wapis kar dije…. Please…

She again traveled one year back.

 **Shreya opened her eyes when she felt some one around her. She saw Daya was staring at the baby girl who was sleeping beside her . she stared at Daya's face which was shining with happiness**

 **Aap kia dekh rahey hain,,,,...?**

 **Kuch nahi... Bas is ke masoom chehre ko dekh raha tha...**

 **Aur...**

 **Aur kuch nahi ...**

 **Shreya clearly felt that Daya's expressions are not coping with his words. But she did not drag the topic further.**

 **After some time she spoke in fresh tone.**

 **Wese Daya... Aaj ye 6 days ki ho gai hai... Kuch socha hai... Is ka naam kia rakhna hai. ...**

 **Daya thinking.**

 **Shreya said; Tanya ya Janvi rakhein. . ?**

 **Daya in lost voice Shreya...hum is ka naam Abhika rakhein?**

 **Shreya looked at Daya for a second**

 **Shreya please...**

 **She nodded smilingly.**

She wiped her eyes.

aap ne naam to un se milta hua rakh diya ...ab apni beti ko puri tarha se un ka pyar bhi paaney dijiye ...

She attached her head with head rest and closed her eyes, praying that all the matters between these two to be resolved

 **end of chappy.**

 **next will arrive on sunday**

 **till then take care.**

 **bye,**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next update.**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet returned from high official meeting in which they decide the name of new Acp. Its Senior Inspector Nishikant from crime branch.

He entered inside and saw Shreya trying to feed cereal to Abhika who was continuously denying and pushing the spoon back. Daya was trying hard to handle her.

Abhijeet moved forward and said in fresh voice.

Han bhaeee…. to kis ne tang kiya meri guriya ko...?

Abhika complainingly looked towards her mother.

Mummaa..

Abhijeet with fake anger: Shreya kia karti ho tum bhi ...kiun tang kar rahi ho us ko?

Sir bas ye is ka cereal khatm honey wala hai... Thora sa hi reh gaya….

Acha lao muje do... Abhika mere hath se khaye gi...

Shreya gave the bowl to him.

After looking at the bowl he said: Aley... Ye to such mein inna thora sa hai…Chalo moo kholo shabash meri pyari guriya hai naa?

Abhika shook her head in no...

Abhijeet made a puppy face: Peeleesh...

Abhika open her mouth and he gave the spoon full of serial.

Daya unintentionally smiled but then he feels someone stare so changed his expressions in to serious one

And finally the feeding session finished,

Sherya said; Thank u sir aap ne ye kaam kar diya... Warna hum dono pichle aik ghantey se lagey huey they….

Abhijeet said: haan... Ab har kisi ko bachon ko sambhalna to aata nahi theek se….

Daya was about to open his mouth for reply when Ansh came running.

Chachu chachu ye dekhiye me ne kitni achi drawing banaii….

Abhijeet felt a different feeling after hearing the word **chachu** from his son's mouth.

Daya said; arey wah...aap ne to bari achi...

But he can't complete his sentence because of a sudden shout.

Aley... Guliya... Tere moo pe to dekh... Bilkul Maoon billi lag rahi hai…

Some cereal was still present around Abhika's mouth.

Shreya smiled.

Abhika not at all like this that anyone pointed that. So she look towards Ansh angrily then towards Abhijeet who was standing with serious face now.

Ab...bhi... Baiyya...

Abhijeet glared at Ansh who immediately hide behind his chachu, and said to Abhika.

Acha ab koi tang nahi karey ga Abhika ko...

Then spread his hands towards her: Ajao... aap mere pass aa jao..

Abhika came in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder as she was feeling tired , he pat her back she started rubbing her mouth from his shoulder.

Shreya said hurriedly : Abhika beta aik minute... Pehle apna moo. ...

And move forward when stopped by Abhijeet .

Shreya... Rehne do..

Per sir aap ke kapre...

Koi baat nahi...

He was patting Abhika's back when he felt her fever again increasing. So he separated her and said:

Arey isey to phir se taaiz bukkhar...

She rested her head on his chest and suddenly started coughing.

Shreya came forward: sir aap dijiye isey…ye dudh nikal de gi pura ka pura abhi…

Daya tensely asked: Shreya bukhar ki dawai…..

Abhijeet was about to forward Abhika to Shreya while looking at Daya, felt a tug on his shirt, He looked down found Abhika clutching his shirt tightly.

Shreya came forward and was about to pick up Abhika, but Abhijeet stopped her.

tum dawai lao mein dekhta hun…

Her coughing was increasing and she was having difficulty in breathing. Daya stood up tensely. Abhijeet took Abhika towards the balcony.

She made a sad face and coughed hard and then made puking noises.

Shreya came in with medicine: sir ye..(she noticed Abhika was about to puke) beta aap mumma ke pass aa jao..aao..

"Ab..bhi..."

and with difficulty she vomited out.

Shreya move forward and pick Abhika from Abhijeet .Abhika was now crying loudly and struggling in her mother's arm.

Abhijeet looked at her sadly then said: Nai beta aise rotey nai haan... Chalo aap kapre change kar ke aao ...tab tak me bhi aata hun...

And Shreya moved to the room. Abhika was crying and spreading her arms towards Abhijeet. Then she vanished from his sight. Abhijeet bit his lip in tension and shook his head.

he was about to go when he heard.

Abhijeet ...I am sorry wo Abhika ki wajah se tmhare kapre..

Abhijeet looked at Daya keenly: Mera to or bhi bahut kuch bigra or kharab hua bohat pehle... Tab to kisi ko khayal nahi aaya...

Dekho... WO sab baton se ab koi faida nahi..

Faida nuqsaan pehle dekha tha Jo ab...

Shook his head frustratingly.

Abhijeet tum baat ko...

But he has to stop because of the fiery glance on him from which he still afraid.

…

….

Daya was sitting with his head hung down when felt a soft hand pulling him.

he looked in the direction and found ansh standing there.

Kia hua beta?

Chachu guliya…? (tears started forming in his eyes.).

He rubbed his tears and said: beta... kuch nahi ho ga aap ki guliya ko...

Guliya ko dald ho laha hai na,,,,,,Wo lo lahi hai…

Daya took him in his lap: beta... guliya na... bohat brave girl hai... app dekhna wo bohat jaldi theek ho jaye gi... or Abhi hai na usey sambhalney ke liye...

Matlab….Papa?

han beta.. aap ke papa... aap ko pata hai... aap ke papaa na.. humesha se aise hi hain...

 **Bahut bara pehelwan hai...**

 **tere liye jaan bhi de dun ga...**

 **yar kesa hai...?**

 **kaan ko hath laga...**

 **jaan nikal di meri...**

 **Daya ke liye kuch bhi...**

chachu... Ansh shake him.

Haan haan beta...

per papa ne aap ko daanta kiun?

Before Daya could reply, another voice came .

beta jab log kaam hi aise karein... to naraz hona to banta hai na...

They look at the source of voice and found Shreya standing there.

Per chachu ne kaam kia kiya..? Ansh asked curiously.

Then only he heard tarika calling him so rushed with: aya mummy...

Daya glared hard at Shreya.

Shreya too stared back at him.

aap khud keh rahey hain ke AAbhijeet sir humesha aap ka khayal rakhtey aye per aap ko hi un ka khayaal nahi aya?

khayaal aya tha... tabhi chala gaya... khayaal aya tha mujhe...

sirf itna sa khayal tha?

Shreya... dekho ye hum dono ke beech ka mamlaa hai.. tum is mein mat bolo...

Meri life bhi isi se juri hai Daya, meri beti ko aj tak us ka parivar nahi mila aap ke us aik faisle ki wajah se...

to tum ne mujh se shadi hi kiun ki thi Shreya... kiun trasfer liya tha chennai mein

And he moved out of the room.

...

...

 **Another cracking case was finally solved by the brilliant team. It was the time when all officers are going to home. Abhijeet came out from Acp sir's cabin and moved towards Daya who was doing some work with full concentration.**

 **Abhijeet called him but he didnt move.**

 **Abhijeet tapped his shoulder: Daya...**

 **Daya hurriedly save that document on which he was working and turned towards abhijeet.**

 **Sweat appear on Daya's face. Seeing his expressions, Abhijeet called softly: daya tum... tum theek ho?**

 **Daya making himself normal: han me theek hun... tum kuch keh rahe they.. koi kaam tha mujh se?**

 **He was not looking in Abhijeet's eyes but can easily sense the change of color of his face after listening last part of his sentence.**

 **He cursed himself in mind: i m sorry boss .me ...me such mein bohat bura hun...**

 **Abhijeet in calm voice: nahi... wo me.. kehne aya tha ke mera kaam khatm.. ager tum free ho gaye ho to ghar chalein...?**

 **He looked at Abhijeet then said : wo me...**

 **Abhijeet cut him calmly: nai ager tumhein kahin or jana hai to its ok.. me chala jata hun...**

 **aahhh... those formalities... hurting him... now he can easily sense Abhijeet's pain which he is giving and which he will give**

 **Bosss**

 **Hmm..**

 **Nahi kuch nahi...**

 **Abhijeet confusingly look at Daya: Daya baat kia hai...koi baat..**

 **nahi kuh nahi... tum chalo me aata hun...**

 **Few days left only few days ..how can he miss those small chances of his company.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Daya came out from washroom when his cell phone rang its a call from Amrit, his class fellow who** **is also the detective but in different crime branch.**

 **For the first time in his life he didnt want to recieve Amrit's call.**

 **But he has to...**

 **hello..**

 **han... hello Daya...**

 **han Amrit bolo...**

 **Amrit only spoke a sentence .**

 **sab ho gaya hai... tumhe ab se 15 din baad yahan... Chennai mein... STF beauru mein report karna hai... to tum jitni jaldi ho sakey yahan pohancho...**

 **Daya was in trance : 15 din...**

 **han Daya 15 din..**

 **silence prevailed.**

 **Amrit should be happy that his child hood friend is going to work with him at same place... but no ... he is not... absolutely not**

 **Tum ne Abhijeet ko bataya?**

 **nahi...**

 **Kab tak chupao ge?**

 **Daya sighed painfully.**

 **Amrit... usey mere jatey hi ...ya ho sakta hai jaaney se pehle hi pata lag jaye... lekin yaar me uaey khud se bataney ki himmat nahi kar pa raha**

 **Ajeeb ho jane ki soch saktey ho..keh nahi saktey...**

 **Daya felt he cant talk any more so he cut the call witout any reply.**

 **He sat on bed tiredly .**

 **agar us se keh diya to muje janey hi nahi de ga.. or shayad me bhi na ja paun...**

Daya came back to present when he feel a soft carery touch on his shoulder.

He turned.

Shreya me..sorry..per Shreya me kia karta..wo bar bar khud ko...mere liye...

acha .. aap ab pareshan mat hoiye... sab theek ho jaye ga...chaliye ander chaliye. raat bohat ho gai hai

Nahi Shreya please thori dair...wo... Abhika wo so gai...?

han so gai... chaliye aap bhi uthiye..

Abhika hai kahan?

Aap ko kia lagta hai...?

jahan me humesha se usey dekhna chahta tha...(dreamily)

Shreya nodded: Wo Abhijeet sir ke pass hi hai...

Daya smiled... a sad but ...satisfactory smile.

Shreya smiled : aab chalein?

Daya nodded.

They both moved inside without knowing that some one is watching them and smiling through tears.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	9. Chapter 9

here is the next update

thanks to all the reviewers...

GUEST who asked me the name of episodes: so sorry yaar... aaj jaldi mein hun.. agley update mein . bata dun gi,,... sorry once again..

 **HERE WE GO...**

Salunkhe looked at both the faces through his cab window untill they fade. Today he is going to _Nasik_ for _ASTHI VISARJAN_ of Acp sir. He had only told them no need to drop him airport he will manage, but Abhijeet still booked the cab.

pata nahi kese har taraf nazar hoti hai is ki..

He sighed remembering his friend had once feared about these two persons... his sons... not his officers...

 **arey paradhyuman kia soch rahey ho yaar...**

 **Salunkhey said to him who was sitting on rocking chair and thinking something very deeply**

 **Salunkhey yaar...**

 **He look to him and found an expression in his eyes which normally termed as FEAR.**

 **but this word is not in the dictionary of this hard core man,**

 **He asked : kia huaa tum...**

 **yar... mujhe... mujhe dar lag raha hai...**

 **kesa dar...**

 **Abhijeet ko le ke...**

 **Kia matlb?**

 **Ye Daya ne to faisla le liya... per Abhijeet...**

 **Kia kehna chahte ho smjha nahi**

 **yaar ..jab usey pata lagey ga... to kese react kare ga**

 **han ye baat to hai,... daya ka is tarha achanak chaley jana... us ke liye bahut bara jhatka ho ga...**

 **He paused: or Daya?**

 **Acp sighed: muje apne trained kiye gaye officers ka to pata hai,.. per is bar apneybeton ke liye dar lag raha hai... bhagwan kare me ghalat houn...**

ab ki baar tum ghalat they paradhyuman.. dekho tumhare dono bete.. itney samajhdar hain ke dono ne khud ko sambhal liya

Salunkhe sighed realizing he had reached the airport..

...

...

Abhijeet entered inside the room and looked at the large sizpicture of acp sir.

The face offatherly figure who always considerd as a source of strength for his team. He shares an unbreakable bond with his team especially the two.

Today Abhijeet was feeling that he need to share something which he can't share with anyone ..

sir aap sab dekh rahey hain na..,,,, wo aik baar bhi mere pass nahi aya.. mujh se koi baat tak nahi jb naraaz hota tha me.. to mere pss aa jata tha dant khata tha,...per aa jat tha(wipe his tears) me bhi nahi baat karun ga aap ke bete se .. me bhi nahi jaun ga us ke pass ...dekhna aap...

..

.

Daya opened one picture in his cell phone, a smiling face came in front of him.

sir aap ne dekha na... aik baar bhi theek se baat nahi ki us ne...aa..aap to kehte they na wo bahut tarapta hai mere liye...

 **kese ho Daya...?**

 **me theek hun sir..aap sab kese hain sir...**

 **theek hain...**

 **sir...**

 **from hi tone Acp sir already understood that what he wanted to ask.**

 **mera sipahi bilkul theek hai lekin tumhara bhai... theek nahi hai daya.. wo pal pal tarap raha hai tumharey liye...**

sir usey sirf or sirf apni beti se matlab hai sir.. wo usi se pyar krta hai...mujhey daantney ke alawa us ko koi baat krni hi nahi mujh se.. muje bhool gaya wo sir... apney daya ko bhool gaya...

...

..

Abhijeet was standing near a window pane when he felt a touh over his shoulder

he turned and found tarika standing there.

He inhaied a breath: han tarika bolo...

She looked at him , his eyes are showing the signs of their hard work. She sighed and thinks:

purvi ne sach hi kaha tha... dono bag bhar bhar ke ego le ke baithey hain..

She said to Abhijeet: muje tum se kuch baat krni hai..

han bolo..

wo abhi me or shreya thori dair ke liye market ja rahey hain... abhika ka kuch saman lena hai.. to bacchey ghar pe...

dont worry me dekh lun ga...(then paused) wo . abhika ki tabiyat kesi hai ab...? me raat ko dair se aya to. dekh nahi paya usey...

shreya bata rahi thi... kal raat to bukhar nahi tha... or ye to typhoid hai.. bukhar charhta utarta rehta hai is mein...kal doctr ke pas gaye they ..us ne kaha pehle se better hai.. bas abhi...

ab kia?

aik or injection lagey ga..

kia... in..injection...phir se?

arey is mein pareshan honey wali koi baat nahi... ye to treatment ka hissa hai.

Abhijeet just nodded.

After some silence, Tarika said

Abhijeet wo...ummm...

tarika please yaar ... not again..me ne jab keh diya ke me ye topic apni life se bohat pehle hi nikaal chuka hun to...

abhijeet... itney patthar dil mat bano... wo daya hai ... daya.. tumhara daya...itne saalon mein tum ne aik baar bhi usey... ab to please...

mera daya nahi hai tarika wo.. mera nahi hai... wo insaan wo hai... jis ki wajah se aaj bhi meri har khushi adhuri hai.. nahi hai wo mera...

Saying this he rushed out from the room

Tarika just sighed remembering those big eyes fill with tears.

...

...

 **Abhijeet returned to Mumbai after one week He was in Chandigarh for an important seminar on crime.**

 **In this one week , he called Daya almost daily but their conversation was not more then 2 minutes.**

 **Some time Daya ws busy in important case. Some time he was driving some time he was tired.**

 **This one week were the most difficult seven days of his life. He failed to figure out that what and where is the problem. He tried many times but Daya was not ready to tell him. Its almost a month that they didnt even talk properly accept professionally.**

 **Now... now... he was feeling tired... he was feeling hurt...**

 **he even tried to talk acp sir.. but he too failed to satisfy him.**

 **So he decided to ask Daya directly but he didnt know that he already lost the chance of direct conversation.**

 **He entered in beauru with a composed face, but the expressions of his juniors changed in to a worried one after seeing him.** **Even they forget to wish him the good noon**

 **He himself said: good noon...**

 **go... good noon sir..**

 **Aise moo kiun latka hua hai sab ka.?**

 **All started looking each other.**

 **Freddy... ye roney wala moo kiun banaya hai... bhabhi ji se daant pari kia...** **or... ye tum logon ke daya sir kahan hain... beauru nahi aya kia?...**

 **Before any other one can answer. Rajat spoke.**

 **sir... wo Acp sir ne kaha tha... aap aaein to... un se mil lein... wo wait kr rahe hain aap ka**

 **Haa wo to theek (he looked confused) per Daya...wo aya nahi...or kuch hua hai kia.?**

 **Rajat Sachin looked at each other, freddy said: sir aap mil lijiye na acp sir se please...**

 **Abhijeet studied the expressions keenly, and nodded with fear gripping his heart.**

 **He moved towards acp sirs cabin, last time trying to call daya.**

 **Abhijeet entered in Acp sir's cabin.**

 **good noon sir...sir ye rahi confrence ki report...**

 **theek hai..rakh do**

 **He look at him and saw an un named expressions on his face.**

 **sir aap theek...**

 **tum daya ko kab se jaantey ho abhijeet...?He asked straight away.**

 **Ye kesa sawal hai sir...**

 **jo me ne poocha us ka jawab do mujhe tum...**

 **16 saal se sir...**

 **16 saal mein bass itna hi jaan paye...**

 **sir baat kia hai?**

 **Acp sir forward an envelope.**

 **Is me kia hai...?**

 **Dekh lo...**

 **Sir aap please kahiye na...( his please is not showing request but a fear)**

 **Daya ne cid chor di...**

 **He looked at Acp sir and try to find any smile. He at that time didn't think once that acp sir can never tell such a terrible thing in fun. At that time he just try to find any smiley expressions which show it is a joke.**

 **But no... there he only found a dread full silence. He still not beleive. So he open the envelop and took out the piece of paper and ya... his worst fear come true..**

 **And the date on the letter is of two days back.**

 **When he called daya and he felt his voice heavy. He ask the reason. Daya said he has slight fever and suddenly call cut.**

 **And after that he recieved a massege from Daya.**

 _ **"lagta hai.. signal problm hai.. is liye call cut gai... tum apna bahut zada khayal rakhna... bye"**_

 **He was staring at that piece of paper when Acp sir called him.**

 **abhijeet..**

 **sir ye...**

 **acp sir just nodded.**

 **koi reason.**

 **us pagal ko lagta hai... us ke yahan rehte... tumhari jaan ko khatra apney barey mein soch nahi pao ge...direct high level pe approach kiya us ne... taakey me bhi kuch na kar sakun...**

 **Sir ye sab kese aya us ke dimaagh mein...**

 **dimagh mein to pata nahi kab se tha.. lekin us blast ke baad to dimagh zada hi chalney laga**

 **Wo..kahan..kahan ja raha hai..kab..kab hai flight..**

 **Acp sir looked up, Abhijeet is looking broken shattered.**

 **ab shayed airport pe...**

 **Abhijeet didnt listen any thing more and rushed out totaly of bureau.**

 **He drove madly to airport and just ran inside**

 **He was running like mad.. many times he crashed with trollies.. but he dint stop ..he was looking every where...**

 **Suddenly he bumped in to some one.**

 **who hold him ... he look at the face**

 **He was standing with a bag on his shoulder a** **nd a trolley just behind.**

 **Abhijeet without a word just started dragging him.**

 **He protest while looking around at the people who were looking at them in amazement.**

 **ye kia kar rahey ho... choro muje..sab dekh rahey hain...**

 **Then he spotted one journalist who was observing.**

 **dekho yahan media ke log bhi hain... please tum..**

 **He didnt listen any thing didnt bother to look any one.**

 **He just dragged him out in a car parking** **and left his arm.**

 **Daya irritatedly asked: kia hai ye...**

 **ye to mujhe puchna chahiye ke... kia hai ye..?**

 **Kia.. STF mein job mili.. wahan better oppurtunities hain... to me... ja raha hun... wats bothering u..?**

 **Better oppurtunities...is liye ja rahey ho... ya baag rahey ho...**

 **Abhijeet's voice was loud enough to attract all pasersby attention**

 **aahista bolo ...sab dekh rahey hain.**

 **Dekhne do logo ko bhi pata chalna chahiye na ke..Senior...(then smiled arficially) nahi nahi..Ex CID Officer Daya kitna bara kayer (darpok) hai...**

 **han to .. ab har koi tumhari tarha super hero to hota nahi na.. jab dil kiya jaan dene chal diye.. or please ye meri life hai..to muje decide krne do ke muje kia krna hai..kab tk bachon ki tarha peeche pare raho ge... khud ka bhi socho... or muje bhi rehne do sakoon se..**

 **Ek haath parey ga sara bara banney ka shauq nikal jaye ga..**

 **haan bas ..yehi to aata hai na tumhe ..ja raha hun me ab koi pareshan nahi karey ga.(wiping his tears) rehna tum sakoon se.. rehna...**

 **Then they heard the flight announcement.**

 **He was about to turn felt a grip on his arm.**

 **Daya please bol na... kia hua..tu khud ko kiu zimmedar man raha hai haan... dekh tu ne to kuch nahi kiya na.. or me ne sab apne liye kiya, tere liye nahi..me khud nahi dekh sakta tujhe takleef mein, tu is mein khud ko kiun...**

 **Daya jerked his hand: apna khyal rakhna...**

 **and ran inside. Abhijeet kept looking at him until he vanished.**

 **He said chewing the words:**

 **i hate u daya... i hate u...**

 **Kabhi maaf nahi krun ga tujhe...**

 **wiped his eyes harshly.**

 **Tune phir se mera wajud cheen liya..mere astitya ko phir se mujh se dur kar diya..uss bar tu zimmedar nahi tha per iss bar ..."u are the one who is responsible"**

 **he turn back and** **moved to his car.. put his hand on the driver's side door handle. He cluched it tightly...feeling a deep immense pain.. but then he opend the door and sit inside.**

 **He was about to start the car, when he saw two friends are passing...laughing freely on some thing .it seems that one of them come here for bidding good bye to other.**

 _ **"chalo shukar hai.. kuch dino ke liye muje apni marzi ka khaney peeney ki azadi to ho gi.. health pe lecture to nahi sunna parey ga..."**_

 _ **"me sach bata raha hun Daya ... tere wapis aney per..agar muje tera thora sa bhi weight zada mila na... to me teri ye darling quills or bike sell kar ke apney liye car le lun ga ... phir tum paidal beauru ana..."**_

 _ **"bos bachhey per itna zulm"**_

 _ **"aain kon sa baccha...kahan hai...?"**_

 _ **"boss.."**_

 _ **"acha acha chal mere ... chotey unhun... motey or barey se bacchey. ja jaldi.. nahi to flight miss ho jaye gi.."**_

 ** _"bye boss"_**

 ** _"bye"_**

 **BEETEY GUZREY LAMHON KI SAARI BATEIN TARPATI HAIN...**

 **DIL KI SURKH DEEWARON PE BAS YAADEIN HI REH JATI HAIN...**

 **He felt the vibration of his cell phone so he wiped the saulty drops from his cheeks and recieve the call**

 **Han tarika bolo...**

 **Daya... wo mila tumhein...yahan sab...**

 **Kisi ko pareshan honey ki zarurat nahi...us ki flight takeoff kar chuki hai..**

 **Abhijeet tum..baat hui tumhari us se?**

 **Haan kiun...**

 **His voice have some differernt calmness in it, Tarika cant name it neither can undrstand.**

 **nahi wo... matlab kab aye ga wo...**

 **Kiun... aney ki baat kr ke gaya hai,,...?**

 **Tarika exhaled deeply: nahi bas kuch nahi tum...kahan ho...**

 **Airport ke bahar,... Acp sir se aik important kaam hai...wo karke milta hun tum se..** **tum gher kab jarahi ho?**

 **Haan... haan niklun gi..bas..tum gher aao ge..?**

 **Haan kin...koi problem hai...?**

 **Nahi..nahi to..**

 **Ok. aab rakhta hun.. (he stpped then said forcefully,its clr frm his voice that he is doing zid to himself) dinner pe milte hain...**

 **and huriedly cut the call.**

 **He look at his wallpaper of phone.**

 **tujhe lagta hai na... me tera bina khush rahun ga... haan rahunga..teri tarah rishton se nahi bhagun ga har rishta nibhaun ga..nahi jiun ga..sab teri tarah dhokebaz nahi hotey.. duty karun ga... life...enjoy..**

 **He cant stop his tears any more, he rested his head on steering.**

 **He again felt vibration of phone pulled it out,**

 **acp sir...wo...wo mission..**

 **He recived the call with full snr inspctr mode**

Abhijeet sighed uss mission se lautne ki bad kabhi me ne tujhe yaad hi nahi kiya ...atleast sab ko to yehi lagta hai...

Abhijeet came out of his journey as two soft palms patted his cheeks.

papa suno na...

Han beta….

muje khelna hai...

Abhijeet made him sit in his lap: hmm... to kia khelna hai mere bete ko...

papa...ludo khelein...? said excitedly.

Abhijeet smiled then took a deep breath and said in fresh tone: Hmm ...chalo aj to me hi jitun ga...

Ansh made a face: ye to Aap ne us din bhi kaha tha per aap haal gaye...haha ...

abhijeet picked him up bahut hasi aa rahi hai..chal aj jeeit ke dikhata hun...

He strted tickling him.

Pappa pappaap cholo...hahhahiiai...

Shhhh guliya jaag jaye gi...shhh...

Ansh immedietly kept his finger on his lips "shh"

Abhijeet smiled.

Ansh and abhijeet came in room where abhika was sleeping.

they started the game and soon ansh realises that he is going to loose the game. so, he said while closing the board.

papa...chalo na kuch or khelte hain...

Acha..harne lage to kuch or...

Aley nahi papa me to bas bole ho laha tha...

Abhijeet smiled.

Ansh settled on his lap: papa me ne na aik new poem seekha... sunaun...?

Abhijeet nodded.

Ansh jumped on bed and simentonously a crying voice started.

Ansh worriedly: Papa... guliya... (then paused) i m sholly papa...

Abhijeet pat his cheek: aap jao me isey sula ke aata hun..

Ansh came out side in garden and stood in the corner. After some time some one tap on his shoulder..

pa,...

But he saw daya standing there.

chachu...

kia hua beta aap yahan kiun kharey ho...

he started explaining: me or papa ludo khel lahey they...

and he explained the whole.

phir guliya uth gai...

Daya asked: papa ne aap ko daanta?

Papa mujhe nahi daant tey...

Daya thinks : han han... sari kasar mujh pe jo nikaal lete they bhai sahab...

Ansh continues: papa kehte hain... budhu logon ko hi daantna parta hai... me to samajhdar hun...

Daya irritated from inside but didnt show.

Before ansh explain some more gayan of his papa about _"budhhoo log"_ Daya said in excited tone.

chalo tab tak hum kuch game khelein...?

Game...hannn... blind fold... (He stopped for a second )aap ko aata to hai na...?

Daya nodded amusingly.

..

..

Abhijeet was setting the pillows beside abhika when he heard the sound as if something fall on ground. and also a shout.

chachu...

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **Please r and r...**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **shzk (zehra)**

 **till then bye take care**


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the next update.**

 **Thanks to all for your precious reviews.**

 **Krittika, , Love Abhi, Guest, artanish , A.S Anjana , Bhumi98 , priya , coolak, Angelbetu , Guest , Guest , DA95 , km-fan , Guest , Sanjhana , rukmani, Guest , Hamdard duo , Mistic Morning , RAI-THE NIGHT QUEEN :** THANK U SO MUCH FRIENDS...

and guest ye rahey aap ke answers

 _tere liye jaan bhi de dun ga: AHMEDABAD MEIN DAYA FARAR part 2_

 _daya ke liye kuch bhi: KOLKATA MEIN TARGET DAYA_

 _kaan ko hath laga: the case of mestyrious blast (something related to cocaine)_

 _bahut bara pehelwan hai: kolkata mein target daya_

 _yaar kesa hai: lapata larkiyan_

 _jaan nikaal di humari: AHMEDABAD MEIN DAYA FARAR_

 **now coming to this chapter. It is 80% based on duo.**

 **so i hope u will enjoy.**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet came out in garden and saw daya lying on grass holding his feet.

Ansh was sitting there with fear in his eyes and daya was trying to relax him.

ansh beta ..kuch nahi...ahhh. ...kuch nahi hua...ahhh…

Abhieet ran towards them: kia hua .haaan...?

Ansh : papa ..dekeiye na chachu...

Abhijeet saw his expressions n said:

beta a.. aap jaao abhika ka dihaan rakho me dekhta hun..

Then turned towards Daya: kese hua ye ...kahan lagi. bata na...

Daya still holding his feet.

aahh.. Abhi... wo... ansh ke sath..khelte ...ahhh... mera ...paaun... mur... mur gaya….

acha... uth tu... ander chal..

He hold his hand but Daya pulled him and he too sat on grass.

mujh se... na... nahi ho ga...

Bahut dard ho raha hai? Abhijeet asked touching his ankle softly.

Daya shout: ha. haan..

Abhijeet pulled back his hand.

acha tu,.. ruk... me ata hun...

nahi…Daya hold his hand.

kaha na... aata hun….

Nahi me..me..chalta hun...

Abhijeet glared.

Daya tried to stand, Abhijeet hold him form shoulders and started walking but due to immense pain Daya was about to fall again but abhijeet firmly hold him and made him sit on chair.

mere wapis aney tak yahaan se hilney ki koshish bhi ki ...to achaa nahi ho ga samjhey…

Per me...

Daya...

That call... he cant say anything more so just close his eyes

and Abhijeet went inside.

Daya opened his eyes feeling a touch over his foot... a touch which he was missing for seven years...yea seven long years.

Wo...ahhhh...

He cried out as Abhijeet softly twisted the ankle.

ahhh... ye kia kiya tum ne... ahhh...

Then he move his feet but didnt feel that much pain, he looked towards Abhijeet who was now applying the balm.

Abhi... he called strangely.

bolo

thanks...

Abhijeet look towards him suddenly with an unknown expressions in his eyes then said.

is mein thanks ki koi baat nahi hai Daya… ye to mera farz tha…

ab muje abhika ke papa ke liye itna to krna hi hai...

Daya jerked his head and tried to stand.

me ne tumhe uthne ko nahi kaha... sidhi tarha baitho yahan

Mujhe room mein jana...

kahin nahi jana hai...

me ne kaha na jana hai to bas jana hai

Acha?jao….

Abhijeet moves aside, daya glared then tried to stand.

Daya stood up and moved forward but in a next second his leg trembled and he immediately hold Abhijeet's arm.

kamre mein jana hai na...? Abhijeet teased.

Daya looks down

Abhijeet said: chalo

And he wrapped his hand around Daya's shoulder. Daya looked down and Abhijeet took him in. And made him sit on bed

Baitho chup chap…..

And moved out.

 **Soon Daya felt a tap over his shoulder. he found abhijeet standing with haldi dudh glass in his hand...**

 **he gave him a world's most annoying look but it didnt create any effect.**

 **glass ko ghooro mat ..jaldi se ye pee lo.**

 **kia hai ye yellow yellow ajeeb si cheez ...mujhe nahi peeni..**

 **isey haldi doodh kehte hain...**

 **-jo bhi hy.. muje nahi peeni..**

 **acha ye dekho. me bhi pi raha hun... ab jldi se pi lo please**

 **And he hold another glass a smile came on Daya's face but he finished it while making faces. He looked at Abhijeet who was also in same condition he laugh.**

 **ab pata chala... kesa hota hy is ka taste...**

 **abey me ne.. tumhari wajah se piya or tum muje hi suna rahey ho...**

 **bilkul sahi kiya agr tum na peetey to me bhi nahi... tumhe bhi to pata lgna chahiye ke ye kitna ajeeb hota hai..**

Abhijeet said: ye lo...

daya look at him with a jerk, but he was unable to find something.

Abhijeet said coldly: isey piyo... or ye meds le lo aram miley ga...

Per ye to bahut karwi...

Abhijeet gave a look bachey nahi ho tum bachey ke baap ho..ye nakhrey sambhal k rakho Shreya aa jaye to dikhana...pakro..

Daya's eyes got teary.

 **tu mere liye humesha bacha hi rehega cahe teri shadi ho yea bache tu aur tere nakhre mujhe dono ki hi adat ho gayi,inn dono ki bina adhura sa lagta hai...**

He quietly hold the glass and Abhijeet moved out.

After coming out from room he move to kitchen and pick another glass.

..

..

Here daya still sitting holding the glass . He remembers that last night seven years back.

 **it was night when on dinner table abhijeet informs daya that he is going to chandhigarh**

 **kitne din ke liye ja rahey ho... he asked casually**

 **7 din**

 **acha...**

 **it seems that daya ws taking it** **very lightly and casually.**

 **abhijeet just look at him who was in thoughts**

 **daya thinks: 7 din... han 7 din kaafi honge sab krne ke liye..**

 **daya...**

 **ha...han... kia hua**

 **khana thanda ho gaya lao me garm kr ke le aaun...**

 **daya stood up suddenly**

 **nahi mera ho gaya ...me room mein jata hun...**

 **and moved to room**

 **abhijeet called from behind ; arey suno to...**

 **but he closes his room door**

 **Daya sat on bed and grabbed his head .**

 **Abhi please mera jana itna mushkil mat karo yaar... Kese rahun ga me tum se door...**

 **Then hold their picture and spread his hand on Abhijeet's face.**

 **Boss mere liye bhi asaan nahi hai ye ...per tum muje maaf jar dena please ...tum apney Daya ko maaf to karo ge na...**

 **Then said after wiping his eyes.**

 **Bahut yaad aye gi tumhari Abhi... Sach mein bahut...per tumhare liye... tum se door jaaney ka dard bhi seh lun ga...**

 **He can't control any more so he moved towards washroom.**

 **he came out and sat on bed, sighed helplessly.**

 **Chalo ...jaldi se so jata hun...warna bhai sahab aa ke lecture dein ge... _neend ki_ _need pe_...**

 **He smiles sadly and lied down. He closed his eyes bit didnt sleep and passed his time waiting for someone for the last time may be...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **After some time he opened his eyes feeling someone around. he saw abhijeet was adjusting his quilt .**

 **He called ; Abhi...**

 **Abhijeet looked at him and said: tum uth gaye...sorry me to bas...**

 **This formal tonesomewhere pinched his heart.**

 **baitho na... He said.**

 **Abhijeet asked confusingly : per tum to so rahe they na...**

 **Abhi..baitho na**

 **Abhijeet sat on the edge of bed, Daya came nearer looked at him for some secnds and transfered his head to Abhijeet's lap**

 **pehle sarr dabao.. Phir sula bhi do..or haan bhukh bhi lagi hai...kuch khilao bhi...**

 **Abhijeet was looking at daya shockingly, from past few days daya had behaved complete differently. But now... What happend... why is he getting so unpredictble**

 **Daya tum...kuch...matlab... sab theek hai na...**

 **Kiun...me bina wajah tum se kuch mang nahi kar sakta?...mujhe reason dena pare ga...me tumhara bhai nahi hun...**

 **Daya suddenly got teary of no reason and hugged him tightly**

 **He ruffled his hairs : acha baba... i m sorry.. chal bata kia khaye ga?**

 **Tum..banaoge jo kahunga?**

 **Daya's tone have smthng strnge in it .**

 **daya aise kiun bol raha hai haan..bol na kia chahiye...?**

 **Tum tum na paneer..nahi...alu..nahi..(he jerked his head and looked at abhijeet helplessly who was already looking at him tensed) Abhi mujhe to tumhare haath ka bana hua sab hi kuch pasand hai ...me kia bolun?**

 **Abhijeet was really in tension now**

 **daya kia hua haan tujhe..aise kiun...**

 **Daya took a deep breath ; nahi bas..wo me aj..bbb..bhaiya ko haan ...bhaiya ko miss kar raha tha..to bas tum..Abhi please tum mere pass baitho ge thori dair...?**

 **arey baith hua to hun... acha bol...**

 **daya: boss i m sorry... and hugged him again...**

 **daya... dekh meri tarf dekh... kia hua haan**

 **Tum mere sar dabao na boss...**

 **Abhijeet forcefully seperated him.**

 **tujhe hua kia hai ...bol na please...**

 **Kiun ...kuch nahi ho ga to nahi pyar karo ge...bas phir jao nahi chahiye koi pyar mujhe...**

 **Daya lied down..**

 **Abhijeet sighed**

 **acha chal idher a nahi puchta kuch**

 **Abhijeet was pressing his forehead when**

 **Abhi...**

 **Han bol na...**

 **I m sorry boss really sorry...**

 **Acha chal maaf kiya ... Ab so ja ankh bandh...**

 **Tum wajah nahi poocho ge...?**

 **Nahi...**

 **Kiun?**

 **He asked although he know the reason but still he asked may be to feel the sooth**

 **Abhijeet replied; kiun ke muje mere bhai pe pura vishwas hai... WO nahi bata raha to koi reason ho ga ...or waqt aney pe khud hi bata de ga**

 **Daya always feel happy from this answer but today that happiness was covered by the guilt The guilt of betraying his soul**

 **On that day he came to know that what a wonderful actor he is**

 **Because he successfully hide his emotions hide his tears from his soul from his mirror**

 **Abhijeet notices his change of expression.**

 **Daya kia hua neend nahi aa rahi?**

 **he nodded and closed his eyes A bhijeet kept weaving his head.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Morning arose and he woke up from a peaceful sleep , saw abhijeet sleeping beside him. and his hand was still on daya's head.**

 **Daya remembered the last night covo of them and closed his eyes again**

 **Ater some time he opened his eyes but didnt find abhijeet anywhere.**

 **Dont know what came in his mind, he sat up with a jerk got down from bed and ran outside without wearing his slippers**

 **He first checked Abhijeet room but he ws nt there... then he ran towards the kitchen and found him making breakfast**

 **he sighed relaxly**

 **Feeling his presence abhijeet turned: arey... daya tu...**

 **but after seeing his condition he stopped**

 **kia hua haan.. tu. tu... aise**

 **na..nahi... wo muje laga tum chaley gaye.**

 **Daya hugged him tightly**

 **Arey pagal me tujhe bina bataye kiun jaaun ga...?**

 **Daya separated and said while looking down sorry ...muje laga ke..**

 **Abhijeet lift his face up : acha chal. ab jaldi fresh ho ke aa .. nashta kr ke muje nikalna hy...;**

 **daya nodded and left from there with tired steps.**

 **After nearly 20 minutes he was in washroom when abhijeet knocked the door.**

 **oye jaldi nikal muje dair ho rahi hai...**

 **boss bas 10 minute...**

 **abey ... pichle aadhey ghantey se andar hai... ab bhi 10 minute...**

 **han bas ata hun...**

 **jaldi aa me wait kr raha hun...**

 **daya heared the door closing sound and**

 **he just turn towards the sink open the tap... and let his emotions flow.**

Daya wiped his eyes,gulp down the medicines and finished haldi doodh. Today he emptied the whole glass without any single line on his forehead.

Tum ne kaha... apne nakhrey Shreya ke liye bacha ke rakhun... Per in nakhron ko uthaney or bardasht krne ka haq to sirf tumhe hai na Abhi...wo haq me kisi or ko kese de dun... (Smiled tearily)

nahi saarey haq to me ne 7 saal pehle khud hi khatm kar diye they... Ab to sirf tumhare ehsaan hain... Kabhi Abhika ke papa pe...or kabhi Ansh ke chachu pe...

..

..

Two ladies returned to home and found the door of one room closed and from the other, some voices are coming.

They peep in and found Abhika lying on bed considering Abhijeet's leg as pillow and curiously looking at the coloring book in her hand.

and Ansh was sitting in front of abhijeet and doing his summer vacation home work.

. They entered inside . Ansh and abhijeet didn't notice their arrival but abhika exclaimed while looking at tarika

Taru aaii...(taru aa gai)

Tarika smiled and took her in to her arms.

Ansh look there and ran to Shreya and said in to her ear.

Chachi aik baat bolun... Aap kisi ko bolna mat .

But his own voice is enough to inform every one.

Han beta bolo ... Shreya too said in low voice

Aaj chachu mele shath khel lahe they... Phil WO dharaam se gil gaye

Kia ...

Sshhh. ..kisi ko batana nai...

Tarika said: kia hua kese lagi Daya ko?

Arey wo kuch nahi halki si moch aaii hai... Ab jab is umar mein aise kaam hongey to chot to lagey gi

Tarika sighed helplessly while looking at Shreya.

Who immediately change the topic and said

Aao abhika beta... Aap ko kaprey change karwaun...

Abhika went with Shreya .

Ansh said : papa me thak gaya ...tholi dail Pussy ke with khel lun (Pussy is the cat)

Abhijeet said ; han jao... Lekin bas thori dair...

Ansh nodded and ran out side.

Tarika after freshening up, about to go outside when

Kahan ja rahi ho?

Kitchen mein...wo aaj Rajat Purvi Sachin or Freddy aa rahey hain na to...

And she move towards the door.

Acha wo...

Kia?

besan ka halwa bana dena ho sake to...

Tarika shocked ; tum besan ka halwa to pasand nahi karte

Abhijet just glares :kiun...me apni pasand ke alawa tumhe kuch pakane nahi deta?

Tarika confusingly look at Abhijeet . then remembers.

 **Tarika...zara besan ke halwey ki recipie batana...**

 **Aain ...tumhe besan ka halwa kab se pasand hua?**

 **Arey ...tum ye meri "aain" wali copy krna choro or recipie batao... nahi to sahab...aatey hi ghar sar pe utha lein ge.**

 **Oh.. Acha... Daya ke liye chahiye...**

 **Han na... Sahab ne abhi recent Jo undercover mission tha humara ...us ke beech kahin kha liya bohat pasand aya... Ab muje hukum mila hai bananey ko...**

Tarika smiles with : tum sure ho pasand badli nahi...?

Abhijeet sighed: wohi to problem hai...aaj tak usey leke jitney mamlon mein sure tha sab ulta par gaya..

Tarika just moved out silently.

..

..

Shreya entered inside with Abhika and saw daya lying on bed with closed eyes. She thought he is sleeping ,so she made abhika sit beside him and signal her to be quiet. She went towards cupboard for taking out abhika clothes.

She turned and found Abhika quietly lying beside her father weaving her little fingers in his hairs and her father was enjoying this moment. Shreya decide something and moved forward .

Agar hasna ho gaya ho to isey kaprey change karwa dun...

Daya now opened his eyes and look at his wife who was looking at Abhika only.

He give her a place and she pick Abhika and moved to washroom.

After freshening up she give Abhika , her toys. and moved to Daya.

ab.. kesa hai dard...?

behtar hai..

wese ye aap ko... is umar mein ...bacha banney ka shoq kiun hua?

wo to bas...(then remember something) o ... acha acha.. to aatey hi report mil gai..

or nahi to kia.. ab aap aise kaam karein ge to...

han han... sab aik party bana lo...huh..

Shreya didnt paid any heed to that huh and started arranging the room.

She was saying to herself: aj rajat sir purvi bhi aaien ge sachin sir bhi to me tarika ki madad kar deti hun thori..karela bana dun gi or...

Daya says: karela mat banana..Abhi dekhte hi uth jata hai...bahut chir hai usey...

Shreya nods: acha ok phir wo rehne deti hun..., (then suddenly says) chir to unhein aap se dur honey se bhi thi na...?

Shreya please...mujhe aram karna hai...

haan wohi kijiye... kaan ankh sab band kar ke..dimaagh bhi..or dil to..khair...

She moves out angrily.

Daya murmurs: haan aab tum danto..Abhi to bas kehta tha shaadi ho gi to meri biwi se keh de ga din raat dantney ko ...ye to bina boley hi kasar puri karti hai...

And he frustratingly jerked hi head and juh lay down on bed.

After some time he felt soft touch on his shoulder. he turned a bit and find Abhika looking at him. he made a place for her and she lied beside him and hide her face in his chest, as she was feeling tired now. He squeeze her more and just closed his eyes forgetting all worries.

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **NEXT WILL ARRIVE SOON**

 **TILL THEN TC**

 **BYE**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next update.**

 **Nandita:** thanks for liking the besan ka halwa... or us e zada thanks order dene ke liye... he he he ...love u

 **Krittika:** love u...and he he he he he he ha ha hiiiiiuuuiiii...(i hope u understand the reason behind this laughter blast..love u...

 **priya:** thanks

 **Guest:** thanks

 **A.S Ajana:** thank u so much... and yes you are absolutely right..

 **Love Abhi:** thanks

 **Bhumi 98:** thanks

 **shalu:** thanks

 **Guest:** thanks

 **Guest:** thanks

 **Sanjhana:** thanks yaar.. or chahti to me bhi yehi hun.. lekin end to hona hi hai na...thanks once again..

 **Angelbetu:** Thank u so ...much...

 **Mistic Morning:** thanks alot yaar... But yar insaan ko zindagi mein kuch aise faisley karne parte hain... jo shayad theek nahi hotey... lekin us waqt wohi theek hotey hain...or ye buzdili nahi... halaat ka game hota hy sab... yahan bhi kuch aisa hi hai... Once again thanks alot...

 **Guest:** thanks

 **km-fan:** thanks

 **rukmani:** thanks

 **DA95 :** thanks

 **Guest:** Kon si requet puri ki me ne aap ki...chalo jo bhi ki ho...ho to gai na puri... and thanks

 **now lets move to the chapter.**

in this chapter , u may found very less duo part... but it is an important chapter of the story.. jis mein aap logon ko apne bahut se sawalon ke jawab milen ge... so please read and review,

 **HERE WE GO...**

After dinner they all are sitting in lounge and talking casually . Daya is much better then before so he and ansh playing scrabble. Soniya and abhika were busy with each other

Tarika says while looking at Soniya: Arey soniya beta aap us din apney guddon ki shadi ki baat kar rahi thin... Kab hai?

Before Soniya can reply Shreya jumps in the conversation and said excitedly : Wow guddon ki shadi... Aap ko pata hai... Me ne bhi apni guriya ki shadi ki thi jab me choti thi... Per ...

Soniya and Tarika looks at her questioningly

She sadly says

Meri jo samdhan thi na (seeing confusion on soniya's face, she changed the word) matlab jis ke guddey se meri guriya ki shadi hui ...us ne muje aaj tak meri guriya se nahi milwaya

Abhijeet and Rajat gave a hopeless look to them and cncntrate back on file they are working.

Sachin made an extreme sad face, to which abhijeet said:

sachin...tumhari bhi koi samdhan thi?

Sachin moves back to file.

Tarika saw Shreya still in same era nudges her : Shreya...wapis as jaa...

Abhijeet and Rajat with difficulty controlled their laughter .

Then Tarika said to Soniya: han beta aap bolo kahan tak pohanchi preparation ?

She made a face Shadi hi cancel ho gai...

Daya made a o no...very bad face.

Tarika said : kiun kia hua?

Meri friend ke pass aik hi doll hai.. To shadi bhi aik hi ho gi

Shreya said : to kia hua aap aik ki kar do dusre ki baad mein kar dena...

Per mere dono guddey to dost hain na... Me un ki shadi aise karun gi to unhe bura lage ga na...unho ne aik dusre se promise kiya aik saath shaadi kren ge...

For a secnd all the elders stopped.

Duo looked at each other but immedietly looked away.

Abhijeet suddenly said while standing : Rajat ...baki ki file kal dekhein ge.. Abhi muje Zara kaam hai...

And went inside with file.

Daya didn't look him once . After abhijeet gone Daya said to ansh.

Beta...ab chachu thak gaye... ab kl khelein ge...

And he too stand and started walking slowly.

Sachin came forward Sir me ...

Daya said; me chala jaaun ga... And move forward

Sachin sat back. Tarika looked at both the closed room door and sighed .

aik waqt tha dono me se koi bhi ghalti kare dusra usey khud pe lene ko taiyar or aab...

Rajat silently got up with : baat bhoolte janey ki bhi aik limit hoti hai..(then turned towards Soniya and Purvi)Soniya beta... chalo me gher jata hun...aap abhi room mein ja ke so jao...Purvi tum ruko gi ?

Purvi nodded.

Rajat patted Soniya on head with good night. Soniya gave him a goodnight kiss and move to room. Rajat moved out.

Sachin looked at Freddy who was sadly looking at Daya's room, Sachin patted his back.

freddy?

Freddy just nodded and both got up, wishing all goodnight moved out.

Tarika looked for Ansh and took him in, settled him on bed,he was already sleepy so cozily hugged the teddy. She looked towards the balcony , Abhijeet was standing there silently she thought of not dstrbing and moved out.

Tarika came out in hall where Purvi was sitting alone.

ye Shreya...

Purvi sighed : Abhika ko le ke terrace pe gai hai...

Tarika just nodded. After arranging the kitchen Purvi and tarika moved to terrace there they saw Shreya sitting beside railing and abhika sleeping on a couch present there

Tarika started in light mood : ager is ke Abhi ko pata chale na ke un ki beti ko tu itni raat gaye terrace ki hawa khilane layi hai to... tujhe choren ge nahi..

But shreya only gave a faint smile, so tarika sat down with serious tone Kia hua shreya?

Shreya was looking lost some where : Abhijeet sir or Daya ka sapna bhi pura hota na... Agar sidharth meri life mein na aata...

Purvi says alag alag hi sahi shadi to unhi se hui na jin se sapna dekha...

Shreya : han per Daya ke us aik qadam ne itna dur kr diya ke aik dusrey ki shadi dekh tak na paye

Purvi sighed Chalo Jo bhi ho Per wo nahi hua jis ka humein dar tha.

Shreya frowned Kesa dar?

Tarika started: Jis din Daya yahan se gaya Humein dar tha ke kahin ab wo zindegi bhar akela hi...or pata hai...Abhijeet chahey jitna chupaye us ka dar bhi dikh jata tha...Or phir tum ne transfer ka faisla liya

Purvi smiled Ager tu transfer na leti to Abhiheet sir shayed tarika ko bhi...

Tarika sighed : pata hai Shreya jis din tu ne chennai jane ka faisla kiya..us din Abhijeet itna khush tha...ke...

 **Tarika was sitting in her garden and thinking some thing . Only 20 days left in Shreya's marriage . She should be very excited for her marriage but she is feeling something incomplete. She remembed Abhijeet excited tone:**

 _ **" tarika...me ne soch liya hai me or Daya ghar khud decorate karein ge bahut acha sa... Bhaaee akhir sab se awaited shadi hogi hum dono bhaiyo ki. Tum or Shreya fan ban jao ge humari skills ki"**_

 **Her deep thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringer.**

 **She look at the caller I'd and murmured Shreya ...is waqt... Recieves the call Han Shreya bol...**

 **Tarika muje tum se milna hai...**

 **Per tu is waqt... sab...**

 **Me abhi tumhare ghar aa jaaun ya nahi...**

 **Pr shre...**

 **Haan ya naa**

 **OK aa jao**

 **And after that what Shreya told her she was shell shocked and immediately called Purvi after consoling and sending back Shreya to her home.**

 **Purvi receives the call Han tarika bolo...**

 **Tu free hai...**

 **Han...kiun kia hua... Tum kuch pareshan...**

 **Wo Shreya aai thi ...**

 **Shreya aai thi... per aaj to us ke in laws...**

 **shreya ki shadi nahi ho rahi purvi...**

 **Tarika ye kon sa time hai joke ka...?**

 **Arey yar me joke nahi kar rahi hun... Shreya ko aaj Sidharth ka call aya us ne usey coffee shop mein milney bulaya...**

 _ **Shreya reached at the coffee shop where Sidharth was waiting for her.**_

 _ **Sidharth muje yahan kiun bulaya... tum log to ghar...**_

 _ **Shreya baitho kuch baat karni hai tum se...**_

 _ **Shreya sat down looking confused**_

 _ **Dekho ye sab jo bhi ho raha hey ye theek nahi**_

 _ **Sidhrath Jo kehna hey saaf saaf kaho..**_

 _ **Shreya dekho me tum se kuch bhi chupaun ga nahi...me... Me... Kisi or mein interested hun... To me tum se shadi nahi kar sakta ...I . am sorry**_

 _ **Shreya just inhaled a breath and after some silence said to sidharth who was staring at the table**_

 _ **To phir ye sab ...kiun... Itne din tak ye**_

 _ **Me majboor tha Shreya... Apney papa ki zid ke aagey**_

 _ **Per tumhare papa aisa kiu**_

 _ **Sirf mere nahi tumhare papa bhi...**_

 _ **Sidharth. .. ..**_

 _ **Wo actually Shreya... Tumhare papa ne mere papa se kuch pease liye they... Wo wapis na kar paye to... Mere papa ne ye solution nikala ke yaa to wo apni beti ki shadi muj se karein ya phir pease wapis dein... Me ...bohat pehle se hi meera ko pasand karta hun per papa ke daar ki wajah se kuch keh nahi paya ...per ab ...ab muje lagta hey ke sab sach batana chahiye...warna teen zindagiyan bar bad hon gi**_

 _ **Shreya was looking at Sidharth in silence.**_

 _ **She sighed and p**_ _ **ats on his palms: Thanks Sidharth...**_

 _ **Sidharth looks up in cnfusion.**_

 _ **Shreya smiles faintly: mere papa ne to mera socha nahi tum ne sach bata ke utna to kar diya**_

 _ **Sidharth looks down i m sorry Shreya**_

 _ **No don't be sorry... You are the one jis ki me humesha esaahnmand (thankful) rahun gi. . (Then smiles) Chalo apni shadi mein bulana zarur... OK?**_

 _ **Sidharth nods**_

 _ **Shreya got up and moved out**_

 _ **She was in shock.. Her father?her own father?...**_ _ **She was princess to him..then?**_

 **Purvi sighed fir aab?**

 **Tarika just shook her head mujhe nahi pata..sach mey kuch samjh nahi araha...abhijeet se baat kiya meine..use aur mujhe to sab pata tha per shreya...**

 **Purvi too sighed and she just disconncted the call.**

Purvi says: jis din shreya achanak aa ke boli usey transfer chahiye..hum sab ghabra gaye they..phir madam ne kaha inhein chennai jana hai...

Shreya smiles: sab se pehle hasi aii tere or Abhijeet sir ke cehre pe...

Purvi nods: kiun ke tujhe apni manzil jo milne wali thi...

Then she looks at shreya, she still vividly remember that day.

 **The next day morning, purvi hadn't expected shreya to show up, but Shreya walks in the bureau. And directly moved to acp sir's cabin**

 **Purvi and abhijeet were present already in the cabin, discussing the current case.**

 **Shreya entered after due prmission and handed over an envelope.**

 **Acp sir recived it casually with: chutti ki application hai na?me to kab se keh raha tha do hafte mein shaadi hai aab chutti le lo...**

 **sir ye meri leave ki nahi transfer application hai...**

 **Purvi and abhijeet both looked at shreya silently.**

 **Acp sir stood up: transfer?per Sidharth bhi to Mumbai ka hi...**

 **sir meri or Sidharth ki engagement toot chuki hai...**

 **kia...?**

 **G sir..or mujhe..jitni jaldi ho sakey..chennai transfer chahiye...**

 **Acp sir only uttered: Chennai...**

 **Purvi felt an strange feeling inside. She is not sad ..but somewhere feeling happy and satisfied. Now she has a feeling that now her friend is going to receive a real happiness of life.**

 **A contended smile came on her lips which she successfuly hide from her seniors. she looked at abhijeet who feeling her stare turned serious again**

Purvi was still smiling tarika and shreya looked at each other.

Purvi tu theek hai na...?

Purvi shook her head: bas wo din yaad aa gaya tha..

Tarika smiles: acha Shreya tujhe dekh k daya ne kese react kiya?

Purvi ask excitedly Or tujhe daya sir ka address...

Shreya grins: mere yahan se janey se pehle hi Tarika ne Salunkhe sir ke zariye Acp sir se un ka address le ke de diya mujhe...wese mujhe shak hai aaj bhi ke ...ye Tarika ne itni asani se kese kar diya...?

Tarika smiles: actually me ne salunkhe sir se baat ki to unhon ne poocha ke kiun kia zarurat...mujhe koi reason nahi soojha..tabhi Abhijeet or acp sir bhi aa gaye lab mein..Acp sir ne bhi poocha kiun kia zarurat..meri to bolti hi...tabhi Abhijeet ne mujhe apna famous angry look diya phir sir se keh diya Daya ke kuch letters aye hain...us puraney address pe... wo bhejna hain...Abhijeet ko interested dekh dono sir ne turant address de diya...

Shreya widens her eyes: Abhijeet sir ko pata..

Tarika nods : us ne tana bhi mara..koi excuse soch letin...keh detin shaadi ka neota bhijwana hai...Shreya se kehna call kar ke na jaye..warna kahi samajhdar insan honey ki nishani dikhane ke liye bhaag na jaye...

Shreya opens her mouth in awe..

Purvi nudges: arey bol na daya sir ka reaction...

Shreya took a deep breath.

darwaza khol ke teen char minute khamoshi se dekhte rahey phir bahut shanti se pucha **kaisi ho**...ander janey nahi diya..to me ne permission mangi ander jane ki to phir ander gai..phir poocha **Sidharth kesa hai** me ne sari baat bataii to first reaction tha... **Abhi ko pata tha na?isi liye us ne wo letter nahi diya...**

Purvi sighs.

Tarika nods: haan shreya hum dono ko sab pata tha..or tumhare papa ne kuch waqt manga tha..to abhijeet ne...

shreya glares : unhe mere papa dikh gaye apne bhai or meri zindegi nahi...

Tarika press her shoulder : aab tak ghussa ho apne papa se...?

shreya silently wiped a tear.

Purvi changed the track with : phir kia kaha sir ne?propose kiya?

Shreya shook her head disapointedly : kahan...jese uss din gher aa ke stammer kar gaye they...beach mein anjan baney rahey shadi ke din tak wohi haal tha...

phir shaadi kese hui?

wo meri care karte they..nayi jagah thi to har tarah se madad karte they...phir Tarika or Abhijeet sir ki shaadi ki khabar aii to us din se kuch change aya un ke behavior mein...thora or free...jese ke koi bojh utar gaya ho... phir Ansh ke janam ki khabar jis din aaii us din acha sa dinner khilaya or wo bhi apne hath ka bana hua or tabhi keh diya..most unrmntically ke aab wo shadi krein ge..kis se ye tab bhi nahi kaha...

Purvi burst in laughing.

Tarika patted her forehead: Matlab...?

Shreya made a serious face.

khate khate achanak poocha **kesa** **bana** **hai**...? me ne kaha **theek hai per jal gaya.**..Daya ne bahut seriously sar hila ke kaha **is liye soch raha hun shaadi kar lena chahiye...**

Tarika purvi both strted laughing madly.

ssshh...abhi jaag jaye gi Abhika...

Tarika smiled: me usey us ke Ab...bhi ke pass de aaun gi... tu bol...

Shreya smiled shyly.

me ne hi propose kar diya..warna shayed budhi ho jati intezar mein..me ne kaha **larki dekhi?** Daya ne kaha **nahi..haan haan nahi**..me ne khud bol diya **sir aap ne sach mein mujh se kabhi bhi pyar nahi kiya..?**

Tarika smiled: phir to emo ho gaya ho ga...

shreya nods: han... or wo bhi itna zada ke doosre hi din registrar ke office mein...

She smiled shyly.

Before they can speak further they heard Abhika's voice

She was murmuring in sleep: mum ...ma...papa ... Ab...bhi...(and rubbing her eyes)

Shreya took her in arms and after some seconds she slept peacefully.

Tarika and Purvi also got up.

Tarika said: chalo raat bahut ho gai hai... neechey chaltey hain...

And the three and half girls moved down.

 **END of chappy.**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	12. Chapter 12

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

Its 1 pm when tarika's cell phone rang , she was in lab , testing some chemicals.

She recieved the call .

hello...

hello ..mam. am i speaking to Mrs Tarika...?

yes...

actually i am speaking from minto circle school... muje aap se kuch baat krni thi

g kehiye..

mam ... humari school bus ..jo aap ke route pe aati thi ansh ko chorney... actually us ke break fail ho gaye hain. to obviously hum students ki life khatrey mein nahi daal saktey ..to kia aap lene aa sakti hain ansh ko ..kiun ke humari or koi buss us route pe nahi jati

yes yes sure ... but me nahi aa paaun gi..Ansh ke chachu us ko lene aaein ge

ok mam .thanks .

call cut.

...

...

Daya was watching tv when his cell phone rang. he saw an unknown number blinking on screen.

he recive the call.

hello...

han daya me..

han tarika bolo.. tum ne is waqt call...sab theek hai na?

han .. han sab theek hai... wo ..actually ansh ki school bus kharab ho gai hai.. ab agar kisi dusri buss mein adjust kia to or dair lgey gi ghar pohanchney mein ...please tum...

han han ...dont worry me le aaun ga usey... b

as theek hai. or me ne school mein infrm kar diya hai ke ansh ke chachu usey lene aaein ge..

acha bas me abhi nikalta hun.

thanks daya.. T

,arikaa... jahan tak muje yaad hai... humari kaafi achi dosti hua krti thi kabhi...

ok ok sorry...

thats better bye...

.. .

...

Daya was driving the car and ansh itting beside.

Ansh beta kia hua ... aap itney sad ,...sad kiun ho...?

Ansh just shook his head in no...

chachu ko bhi nahi batao ge..

kisi ko nai ..aap shab... jhoot boltey ho..

kia jhoot bol diya hum ne .. batao to sahi...

nai.. me shab shey katti hun... baat nai karni..

And he started looking outside. Daya decided to left the topic and they reached home in silence,

Ansh ran stright towards the room without saying hi to shreya and even without meeting to his guliya.

Shreya looked at daya questioningly who shook his head in no

Shreya shook her head : aap bhi na...

She moves to kitchen.

Daya made a face ; arey aab beta na bole to mera kia kasoor...

He turns to Abhika: hai na beta...

Ab...bhi ke pass jana hai...

Daya pat his head: ufff...itna to me ne Abhi ka naam nahi liya puri life mein jitna is ka Abhi Abhi ka recorder bajta hai... ( then look towards abhika who was looking at him suspciously) acha beta aa jao... Jab tak aap ka Abhi nahi aata aap papa pass as jao...

...

...

Shreya moves to the living room with his lunch and sat beside him with

beta...

Ansh was sitting on bed hugging his small teddy.

Shreya called once again ; ansh beta...

Ansh only shook his head but didn't look up

Shreya ruffled his hairs : Kia hua mere baby ko... Haan?

Mere school mein sab mujhe chirate hain...

Kis baat se chiratey hain?

Ansh looked up and suddenly hugged Shreya very tightly.,,

Aap to achi ho na aap batao na pleesh... Daddy bhagwan ke pass se kab aaein ge

Shreya really felt herself in great trouble.

She just patted ansh back who said : School mein shab muje boltey hain... Acp palduman ki death Ho gai...

Then separated himself from Shreya .

Chachi ...death matlab.. Daddy ab kabhi wapis nahi aaein ge?

Shreya thinking for an answer when.

Shreya...WO abhika tumhe bula rahi hai Zara dekhna to...

Shreya signalled him to ansh and moved out, Mean time the doorbell rang .

Daya sat beside him. Ansh after seeing his chachu turned his face to other side.

Koi apney chachu se naraz hai kia... Daya said to the teddy

Abhijeet entered the house and was about to move to his room, stopped hearing the voices from this room. He stopped just before the door

Ansh look at him and snatch the teddy : Huh...lier... sab ...sab ne bola daddy aaein ge kisi se baat nahi karun ga...

Daya was at loss of words when he remember something

He said to ansh in soggy voice; Theek hai... Me to lunch krne aaya tha ..lekin ab koi baat hi nahi kar raha to me chala jata hun...

Ansh look at him but didn't spoke a word and turned again

Wese kisi ko daddy ka aik massage bhi dena tha...

Ansh looked up with hope and came forward nearre to daya.

Daya stood up and about to move forward.

Chachu...

Muje book lagi hai...

Daya smiled and turned towards him who was again busy in playing with teddy He went near him with a spoon full of rice in his hand.

Ansh open his mouth and take it. Daya ruffled his hairs

Abhijeet jerked his head ; Nakhre to dekho zara sahab ke...

After some time ansh said while pushing the spoon back : Bas or nahi khana ...

Daya said while placing the spoon back in plate : Chalo acha... Ye paani pi lo...

Ansh gave back the glass .

Chachu ...daddy ne kia mashig diya tha ansh ke liye...?

Abhijeet looked at daya's face, it is showing that the brother he had always treated as a little kid had turned mature.. When how..he dnt knw

Daya made him sit in his lap and took his hand in his and started earnestly.

Ansh ke daddy ne kaha hai ke jab ansh achi achi studies karey ga mama papa ko tang nahi karey ga to wo bhagwan ke pass se wapis as jaaein ge...

Me kahan tang karta hun ... papa mumma ko . papa kehte hain... im a good boy...Aul...jab Mumma mujhe dannte to papa mumma ko apna fily eyes dikhatey hain...

Daya murmured : Beta wo to usi ki speciality hai ...

Chachu... Aap kia bol rahey ho halkey halkey...

Arey beta ...aap ko pata hey daddy ne kaha ke ansh ager roya ...to wo fair se wapis nahi aaein ge...

Chachu un ki tabiyet theek hey to bhagwan g ko bolo na... WO unhe wapis bhej dein... Plomish me kabhi nahi roun ga studies bhi karun ga or mumma papa ko tang bhi nahi...

And he hugged Daya and started crying silently

Han beta wo ayen ge shayed kisi or rup mein per zarur ayen ge...

He closed his eyes.

Abhijeet sighed

After a while daya seperated ansh with : or aap ke daddy jab mission wagera k liye jate they ...ap ke liye gifts late they na?

Ansh nodded : to iss bar to or zyada gifts lana chahiye na...

Ansh look confused,

Daya clarified ; arey mere bete ko itna rulaya ...punshmnt na?

Ansh grinned happily . Abhijeet shook his head .

daya said: phir list bana lein gifts ki...?

Ansh settled himself on daya's lap .

haan..pehle..

Daya picked him up : pehle nai nai..school se ane ke bad nai nai krna hota hai ...chalo...

Abhijeet smiled and took some back steps. His mind buzzed with.

 **boss tum jo ye humesha mujhe daante rehte ho na..dekhna tumhara bacha mujhe tumhari daant se kese bachata hai...**

 **hain...tera bhatija tujhe bachaye ga?tu use nahi?**

 **hum dono dono ko bachayen ge iss kharus se..hum dono bahut ache partner banen ge..**

 **partner in crime...?**

 **nahi... partner in "mission kharus se bacho"..dekhna wo meri har baat maney ga..me usey nehlaun ga, khana khilaun ga..us ke saath khelun ga..masti kren ge..or...**

 **Matlab meri or tarika ki chutti..**

 **haan..tum log sirf daantte rehna..or haan dekh lena use na sb se pehle me hi goudi mein lun ga..tum bad mein..**

 **Theek hai tu hi lena..sb kuch karna jo dil chahe..wese bhi tera baby ko me apni tarah banaun ga...**

 **Daya made a face.**

Abhijeet sighed deeply and moved back to his room, the little doll is sleeping on the bed.. He touched her softly, but she made a face as didnt like the interuption in sleep.. He sat on the arm chair and rested back his head his mind went back to time when ansh was born

 **He rushed inside the hospital and inquired about his wife. Receptionist told him. he ran towards second floor climbing two three steps at a time . there he found purvi and sachin roaming in corridor. Tension was clearly visible on there faces**

 **kia ..kia hua...? he asked**

 **sir me... or tarika batein kar rahey they... sachin sir or rajat kuch discussion kar rahyb they achanak tarika ko pain shuru ho gaya...to me or sir ...usey hospital...**

 **doctors kia keh rahey hain...?**

 **kuch nahi kaha abhi ...pichley 20 minute se ander hi hain**

 **Meanwhile a nurse came out.**

 **Sister ...ke.. kese hain meri patni or bachha...**

 **Nurse answered in pure professional tone : dekhiye sir... hum abhi kuch keh nahi saktey aap bas dua kijiye now excuse me.**

 **Abhijeet just took a support of a wall and closed his eyes ,. an unknown fear started arising in side his heart . He suddenly felt the need of some one who can console him.**

 **tarika .. please .ab mujh mein or kuch khoney ki himmat nahi hai.. pls tum muje dhoka mat dena pls...**

 **He came out from his thoughts when he listened nurse's voice**

 **aap mein se mr abhijeet kon hain...**

 **g me. me ..hun**

 **congragulations .. aap ka beta hua hai...**

 **Abhijeet smiled a bit. Purvi and rajat hugged each other in happiness.**

 **Abhijeet took a breath : or Tarika...?**

 **Sachin asked : hum mil sakte hain?**

 **The nurse was about to answer when doctor came out with a little creature in her hands.**

 **Abhijeet moved forward to hold him .**

 **"Usey sab se pehle me hi godi mein lun ga... tum baad mein..."**

 **he looked around as if try to find some one .but his eyes not get any sucess . Doctor looking at him with confused expressions**

 **sir...**

 **he came out from the trance. and took him from doctors hand**

 **He looked at him and tears started falling down from his eyes with speed.. he was litreally shivering.**

 **his eyes resemble to his father ...nose to his mother... but his smile . his smile exactly resemble to HIM**

 **He jerked out from his thougthts and handed over the child to purvi**

 **And asked the doctor tarika ..kesi hai doctor...?**

 **g dekhiye... wo anbhi thori weak hain to hosh nahi aya... but dont worry ...she will be fine.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Abhijeet entered inside the house .Today he is feeling very different. a differnt type of happiness in his heart.. But somewhere he is feeling incomplete he want to share his happiness his feelings ... but with whom..**

 **He made his way towards the bed room and open the cupboard to took out tarika's clothes because doctor said that tarika will be released after three days**

 **he was searching something in his cupboard when..**

 **His eyes fall on an old album. He took it out..and opened it.**

 **first picture is of daya with a child whom they found during one case.**

 **"boss... kabhi kabhi me sochta hun... ye bachhey bhi kitne ajeeb hotey hain na... inhe kuch pata hi nhi hota duniya ka... pata hey ..me ne to abhi se soch rakha hai.. jab tumhare bachhey hon ge na.. to me to... us ke sath itna enjoy karney wala hun ...itna ke muje khud nahi pata... i wish... ke sab se pehle me aik bhatijey ka chachu banu...me apney patner ke sath khoob enjoy karun ga ...or tumhe to bilkul bhi lift nahi karwaun ga... or i m warning u...ke agar us ko thora sa bhi danta na to..."**

 **Ahijeet smiled through tears and turned the next picture. was daya's solo picture of some award function**

 **He spread his hand on the face.**

 **dekh aa gaya tera partner bahut dantun ga me usey...tu aa ja na...usey bachane...**

 **He sobbed and place the picture near his heart.. now he was crying with low voice.**

 **acha..promise tere chote friend ke saath bilkul kharus nahi banun ga..promise..warna ager wo bhi teri tarah door chala jaye to...**

 **Then said in angry tone : me tujh se kabhi baat nahi karun ga daya kabhi nahi...**

 **then separated the picture**

 **lekin please bas aik baar aaja ...(sobbed) apney partner ko dekhne usey goud mein lene please sirf aik baar...**

 _ **Dekho mere aansu yehi karte hain pukaar...**_

 _ **Aao chale aao mere bhai mere yaar...**_

 _ **Ponchaney aansu mere kya nahi aaoge tum...**_

 _ **Ponchaney aansu mere kia nahi aao ge tum...**_

 _ **Yeh na socha tha kabhi, itana yaad aao ge tum...**_

 _ **Ruth ke hum se kahi jab chale jaao ge tum...**_

 **He didnot know how much time passed**

He came out from his thoughts when he felt a hand over his shoulder. He looked in the direction and saw Tarika standing there .

He asked casually: Ansh so gaya...?

Tarika looked at him for a second then said: han... apne chachu ke pass so gaya...

Abhijeet just nodded and started looking down Tarika sat in front of him and took his hand in hers.

She started : abhijeet ab bas bhi karo na... itney saal beet gaye ...ab maaf bhi kar do usey...

Abhijeet asks sadly while looking at her ; kisey maaf karun Tarika?usey... jis ne sab kuch cheen liya...mahan hai na wo.. to rahey ban ke mahan...

Tarika said; Abhijeet us ne sab ka soch ke hi...

Abhijeet looked at her with the pain in his eyes: sab ka socha us ne ...bus mera nahi ... tumhara , sir ka , apna ...sab ka soch liya..mera nahi..usey laga wo musibat hai mere liye...usey nahi pata us se wajud tha mera...phir...? Usey bas yeahi chahiye tha na ke me us ke liye kuch na karun .koi jokhim na lun ...to nahi liya na itne saal se..

Tarika tries ; tum Daya ke nazariye se bhi to dekho...

Abhijeet stood up and moved near window.

kia dekhun me...? Usi ne to chaha tha na...ke wo meri kamzori na ho...to lo...ab to samney hota to bhi kamzor nahi parta me... kuch nahi karta..khatra to dur... haath tak nahi daalta...

He was looking out side towards the vast sky, continued in dreamy tone.

tumhe pata hai tarika mujhe pehle sirf chawl or daal banana ata tha per sahab ko wo sab pasand nahi tha... roz bahar se khana khata dekh me ne alag alag cheez banane ka try kiya ...hota nahi tha ...kitni bar haath jale per jab mein usey bana k deta tha wo bahut khush hota tha or muje..(smiled sadly) muje... us ki khushi ke aagey apna har dard kam lagta tha... Infact dard hota hi nahi tha...us ne wo sare haq cheen liye aik pal mein...(his voice chocked)

abhijeet..

Abhijeet moved towards the bed and spread his hand over Abhik's head:

Tarika ansh ko subha uthao to kehta hai... sona hai...bilkul aise hi karta tha me bahut tang karta tha ke dekhna humare bache tujhe uthayen ge subha ... wo sare sapne tor diye us ne..aj bara pyar aa raha tha na bhatije pe...itne saal se kiun nahi a paya?mujhe dekhne tak nahi diya apni beti ko...

He kissed on Abhika's forehead who smiled in return. Abhijeet took a deep breath and suddenly stood up. Then wiped his eyes harshly.

mujhe nahi karna kisi ko maaf..karun bhi kis haq se..sab to cheen liya...

He stood up and move towards the door. He turned and glance at abhika who was sleeping with her thumb in mouth. He bit his lip . Tarika looked at him. He just shook his head and moved out completely after wiping his eyes once again.

Tarika sighed and lay beside Abhika ruffled her hairs and closed her eyes.

She started remembering the day when she got the most awaited news of her life but in most un expected and un wanted way.

 **Its 8:30 pm and Tarika was waiting for Abhijeet. There is a big difference between perivous waits and today's wait And the difference is situation in which they entered few hours back ...the feeling of loss the feeling of imcompletion.**

 **These are the feelings which are not allowing her to be happy.**

 **She was sitting on sofa and surfing the tv channels When door bell rang.**

 **She opened the door Abhijeet standing there. She started staring at him and thinking**

 **what does this man made off... the incident which happend few hours before .(ya the incident ...because the transfer or resignation of any officer is the part of their today .a brother left his brother.. not a colleague not a jonior) But still he is there with a expression like "nothing happened"**

 **Tarika came out from her thoughts with his voice.**

 **ander nahi bulana kia?**

 **wo.. haan... sorry ...aao ander aao...**

 **He entered inside and sat on sofa She bring water for him.**

 **Silence prevailed between them. Which was disturbed by his voice.**

 **mujh se shadi karo gi tarika...?**

 **She was litreally froze on her place.**

 **sh...shadi...?**

 **me ne tum se aik simple sa sawal poocha... is mein itna.. hairaan honey wali kia baat hai...(in bit rude voice)**

 **She totally ignored that rudeness and a voice came out of her throat**

 **per Abhijeet shadii...**

 **dekho tarika...(he started in that type of tone which is showing his hard work to keep his emotions inside him) me zada lambi baat karun ga nahi. bas itna poochun ga...tum muje kafi time se jaanti ho... jo kuch hai tumhare samney hai.. ab tum jo faisla lena chaho le sakti ho...**

 **tarika didnt speak any thing**

 **abhijeet asked in tough tone...**

 **haan ya naa...?**

 **han...she shook her head.**

Tarika came to present with shreya's voice.

Tarika... aik minute aana zara...

She said: aaii...

and moved out from the room after setting pillows beside Abhika.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next update**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

7 more Days passed. Doctor Salunkhey directly went Banglore from Nasik to deal with some legal matters related to his property. (this is the reason which he gave in his leave application. But the true reason only God and he himself knows)

Now Abhika's health was better . Her bond with Abhijeet becoming stronger. Now she is calling Abhijeet as **ABHI** not Ab,.. bhi...

On the other side these chacha bhatija climbing the stairs of true bonding very smoothly.

The thing which is unchanged is the stubbornness of the elder and eldest person staying in the house.

Its nearly 5 o clock in evening and Abhika was sleeping in the room . Abhijeet was ironing his clothes as tarika went to buy some grocery.

Today no other important case reported so Acp send all officers back to their homes.

Abhijeet switched off the iron and was about to enter inside the room when he heard a cracking sound, he rushed towards the room and found abhika looking in shock..Just after seeing him she started crying loudly.

He immediately took her in his arms and she hide her self .

He patted her and said: bas kuch nahi hua mera bacha...

Shreya also came in with : kia hua ye awaz...

Then look at Abhijeet who was angrily looking out side.

Abhijeet once again glanced out side then gave abhika to shreya.

isey pakro me aata hun...

Shreya hold Abhika and Abhijeet moved out.

...

..

Ansh and daya look at each other with shocked look.

chachu...

Daya murmured : marr gaya.. isi room ki window ka hi kaanch tootna tha…..

Then they saw a man approaching to them with fast steps and it is evident from his facial expressions that this chachu bhatija duo are in great trouble now. because they already heard the crying voice.

Daya had already looked down seeing abhijeet approaching and didnt moved up his face again

Ansh mumured: guliya papa ke pass thi...

Abhijeet stopped just in front of them and look toward both with fire producing eyes. Ansh hide himself behind his chachu who himself searching any place to hide.

ab chupne se koi faida nahi hai...

Ansh came out with: papa hum cilcket...

what cilcket haan...? dihaan se nahi khel saktey they... ? bachey ho kia? (he know ansh is just a child but...)

papa...sholly(Ansh said innocently)

But Abhijeet didn't listen and continued.

aap ko pata tha na... behen so rahi hai ...phir bhi... akal naam ki koi cheez hai bhi ya nahi...

Ansh again : papa sholly na...

aap ander jao ansh... He said harshly.

Ansh ran inside without looking at daya . He also ignores shreya and abhika who were standing at the enterance.

Then Abhijeet spoke to the person who was standing lowering his head.

Or aap..aap ka dimaag aap chennai mein hi bhool aye kia...?

He looked up and these words came out of his mouth.

haan..nahi..wo cricket..ansh ne kaha..me ne socha Abhika shreya ke saath..wo..

Kia wo...wo..ager kanch toot k bachi ko lag jata to...?

wo..nahi..

Kia wo ..nahi..dimaagh naam ki koi cheez nahi hai.?.. Ansh ka to phir bhi samajh ata hai...per...

He gave the disgust look and moved forward. Daya too followed him.

He reached at the entrance and smiled at abhika who in return just rested her head on her mother's shoulder ignoring that smile

Abhijeet was in shock . Even daya and shreya are also shocked... they are not expecting this at all.

Daya who was standing just behind abhijeet looked at abhijeet who was looking really cnfused.

Abhijeet moved to shreya and called: Abhika ko mere pass nahi ana...?

She shook her head in no, without looking at Abhijeet.

Now daya spoke while moving forward: kia hua abhika ko...?

She spoke in her own style.: baiyya... tars (stars) abhi ne dhishum dhishum (she termed both scolding and beating as dhishum dhishum)

Then said after looking at Abhijeet and made an angry face: Abhi... ganda...

Daya murmured :wo to mujhe pata hai...

Abhijeet gave a narrow look to him so he smiled :

ale beta kiun Abhi ne kya kiya...?

After a long long time Abhijeet heard this **ABHI...**

Abhijeet tried to touch her : guriya...

But she moved back.

Shreya gave helpless glance to both males and entered inside with abhika. Daya looked at abhijeet with sad look. Feeling a stare Abhijeet moved forward . Daya too moved behind him.

After entering inside, Daya was about to go to Ansh but seeing abhijeet moving there he changed his direction.

Abhijeet entered inside and found Ansh lying on bed showing his back to him, Abhijeet bit his lip and moved forward. He sat on bed.

He called: mera beta... apne papa se katti hai kia?

Ansh shook his head.

bilkul baat nahi karni...?

Ansh again shook his head. Now Abhijeet turned him. He saw his eyes and face red.

acha...sorry...

Ansh said: aap ne itni jol she daanta... me angly hun ap shey...

Abhijeet made a sad face: to muje kia kalna ho ga jis shey mela beta mujh shey angly na lahey...

papa... aap bohat bad ho... muje coppy kal lahe ho... bad boy...huh... And he turned his face.

Abhijeet bit his tongue and tapped on his shoulder.

acha ...sorry...(made most innocent face)

seeing the sad innocence on his father's face ansh changed his expressions a bit softer.

abhijeet took a chance and made him sit in his lap and started.

aap ko pata hai na ... aap ki guliya ki tabiyet kharab hai ...phir aise to nahi karte na...agar us ko lag jati to...?

i am sholly papa...(then said in fearful tone) papa meli guliya ko kuch hua to nahi na...?

abhijeet shook his head in no.

suddenly ansh hugged him tightly. abhijeet rubbed his back acha bas beta... aise rotey nahi ... separated him and wiped his tears.

Daya who was witnessing all this from the door, thinks

Abhi aj bhi waise hi manata hai..bilkul waise..

 ***acha acha sorry rona nahi theek hai na...***

sab kuch aik sa hi hai...per phir bhi sab kuch kitna badal gaya...or ye Ansh..itni si umar mein bhi bilkul apne papa ki tarah sochta hai...apni guriya ko leke..kia pata kal is ki guriya kahin apne papa ki tarah...

 **please Abhijeet ye meri apni life hai ..to is ke decisions bhi mujhe hi lene do ... tum is mein pareshan mat ho...**

 **mujhe decide karne do mujhe kia karna hai...**

 **whats bothering you...?**

He sighed and moved upward to inhale some fresh air.

... ...

...

Now abhijeet was looking sad sitting quietly on bed.

Ansh asked : ab aap kiun ...sad ho...? me to ab angly nahi...

Abhijeet said: aap ki guliya bhi mujh se angry hai... ab me kia karun...?

Aap us se sholly kr lijiye...

Arey kahan beta... us ke nakhre us ke papa ki tarah hain... itni asani se nahi maney gi...

Matlb?chachu bhi ap se ghussa hotey hain..?

Haan bahut...

Ansh after thinking said: aap dono abhi bhi angry hain na...?

han... Me us se ghussa hun bohat... Mere bete ki guriya ko itne din nahi milwaya us se...

Per aab to wo aa gaye..aap dono sholly ker lijiye..warna me aul guliya bhi nalaj ho jayen ge aap dono shey...

Abhijeet smilingly nodded and ruffled his hairs.

...

...

Abhijeet came out in hall and saw Shreya arranging the hall. He move towards her

Shreya wo abhika...

Bohat ghussey mein hai sir...(she said while doing her work)

Haan wo to hona hi tha... Us ke baiyya ko jo daanta tha...

Shreya smiled and said: daanta nahi. dhishum dhishum kiya...

A light laughter escaped from their then door bell rang.

Shayed tarika ho gi.. .

Shreya move to open the door.

Abhijeet called: Is ke baad zra apney pati dev ko bhi dekh lena... Aisey thandi hawa mein rahey ga to ...

He moved forward and Shreya just smiled and open the door.

Shreya opened the door and tarika entered inside with grocery shopping bags. She saw Shreya constantly smiling

She gave bags to her: ye lo...

Shreya placed the bags in kitchen and returned with water glass. Tarika after drinking the water said.

Ab bataye gi bhi... Aisa kon sa joke suna jo hansi nahi ruk rahi

Arey joke nahi... Aik anhoni hui aaj...Shreya said while sittin on sofa.

Anhoni..?

Haan... She started telling...

Or sir ke daantney per ansh rota hua ander chala gaya...

Tarika made a face: ye kon si nai baat hair...

Arey suno to..

Sunao...

Apne baiyya ko rotey dekh abhika bhi sir se naraz ho gai...

Kia...Tarika forgot to close her mouth.

Haan..

Chalo koi to hai jo us kharus...

Tarikaa...tum ne bhaiya ko kharus kaha... Shreya frowned.

Haan...me ne usey kharus…..Shreya aik mint... Tum ne kia kaha abhi…

Shreya smiled: jeth ko bhaiya hi bulate hain na?

Tarika smiled sadly

Shreya pressed her hand: Muje yakeen hai tarika bahut jald me purey haq se unhe bhaiya bulaun gi... (Smiled) Or tum Daya per aik bhabhi ki tarha haq jata sako gi

Tarika shook her head.

Shreya said while standing up: Chalo me ja ke dekhti hun... Tumhare devar ka mood bigra hua hai...

Shreya moved upstairs and tarika move to ansh.

...

...

Abhika was busy in playing with her cubes when abhijeet sat beside her and picked her up with:

kia kar rahi hai meri beti...?

Abhika started twisting herself with: katti..nahi..pap..

And slid back to bed.

Abhijeet was prepared for this so he said: abhi se katti...? bile chahiye…?

He asked forwrding his phone.

Abhika pushed it with angry look: nai... abhi ganda,,...

Abhijeet thinks : jitna easy is ke baap ko manana hai... Utna hi mushkil isey... Is maamley mein to bilkul apney _tau jee_ pe gai hai...

Abhika mere sath toy se khele gi... Woi aise aise karne wala toy (and he started dancing in sitting posture just like abhika's favorite toy.

Abhika started looking at him.

He thought " **kaam ban gaya"** so he said: khelna hai...?

But the true small sister of her big bro said; nai baiyya sath toy...

Abhijeet literally made an ufff face but after seeing angry stare of someone he smiled nervously.

..

..

Tarika entered ansh room and found him lying on bed silently.

Ansh...

Ansh looked at his mother : mumma guliya..usey lagi to nai na ball?

Tarika sat down and took ansh in her arms: Nahi mera bacha... Us ko nahi lagi...

Mama Phil papa ne ansh ko kiun daanta...?

Tarika said after cupping his face in her hands.

Papa ne ansh ko is liye daanta... Kiun ke papa guliya ke liye worried they... Jab ansh ko chot lagti hai to papa ansh ke liye bhi to worried hotey hain na..?.

Haan... (Then with excitement) Mumma aap ko pata hai... Guliya na papa se katti hai.. Papa sad sad they.. Me ne kaha sholly bol do... Mumma kia ab guliya bhi papa ko daantey gi

Shayed danntey gi..aap ko dekhna hai...?

Ansh merrily nodded.

Tarika picked him up: chalo dekhte hain...

...

...

Abhijeet was sitting on one corner of the bed and Abhika sitting in center looking very busy with her teddy. Both looking at each other time to time. Abhijeet cleared his throat unnecessarily. Abhika looked at him and frowned

meri beti nahi baat karey gi na muje se...me ne kia kar diya aisa...?

Abhika looked at him angrily: baiyya. ko cheeka...(bhaiyya pe cheekha) baiyya (tars) katti...

Abhijeet hold his ears: shollyy...

nai...

Acha ye dekho abhi ko...

Abhika looked in the direction and she found abhijeet holding his ears and doing sit ups. Abhika, at first, looked confused but when slowly started understanding.. she started laughing .

Seeing her happy, Abhijeet increase his spead... 20 21 22 23...

And the _hahaha_ doubled up.

Abhijeet looked to the other _haha_ and found Ansh merging his laugh with his guliya. and Tarika trying hard not to burst out.

He glared at Tarika who controlled herself . He stopped for a second ,

But Abhika's expressions changed in to tough one so he restarted: 68 69 70...

Ansh ran to the bed and sat beside Abhika with : mumma chachu ko bhi bulao na..chachu ko bhi dikhana hai...

Suddenly he lost his balance and sat on floor with a thud.

After all he is a cid officer so his mind started working for the solution. He lied on the floor witout uttering a single word.

Tarika understood his plan so silently slip from the scene.

Ansh and Abhika who were enjoying the scene now looking confused.

Abhika said to Ansh: baiyya... abhi...

Ansh look toward Abhijeet and then they descend down from bed. Abhijeet smiled . and made his expressions more tough and serious still lying with his eyes half open.

Both kids come towards him . and sat on his both sides.

Ansh hugged him : papa...

Abhika called him : Abhi..utho na..katti nai...

But Abhijeet didnot respond.

papa...Ansh eparated and again called him.

Abhika pat his cheek: Abhi... utho na... Abhi ganda nai..(her tone turned teary)

Now abhijeet think: beta abhijeet ye bachey hain ... bachey...

He opens his eyes with: to pakka na abhi ganda nahi...

Abhika nods: haan ganda nai...

Abhijeet still lying so Ansh called in tension: papa...

Abhijeet glanced at Ansh and then at Abhika Both are ready to cry.

So he slowly started moving his hands towards them and then suddenly started tickling them.

And both jumped on him with laughter blast.

 **end of chappy**

 **next will arrive soon**

 **till then take care**

 **r and r**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next update. Thank to all the reviewers ...This time a big wala thank u...**

 **itna zabardat response... thank u o much friends**

 **HERE WE GO...**

Its 8 30 in evening when Abhirika reached home they rang the bell. Daya open the door

Abhijeet silently entered inside and tarika behind him. Ansh came running and Tarika took him in her lap

Kesa hai mera beta ..

Mumma me theek hun pal...

Abhijeet said while looking around: Ye itni khamoshi kiun hai... Abhika kahan hai...

Wo so rahi hai... A voice came.

Abhijeet doesn't bother to look at the source and said to Tarika.

Fresh ho ke muje aik coffee bana dena...

Shreya who was coming out from the room said.

Tum fresh ho jao... Sir ke liye coffee me banaun gi...

Tarika smiled at her and moved to the room. Shreya moved to kitchen

Abhijeet totally ignore Daya presence and said to Ansh

Chalo hum abhika ko dekh ke aatey hain

And moved there

Haan haan ab humein kon poochey ga... Daya murmured.

...

...

Abhijeet saw Abhika sleeping on bed. He sat beside her and ruffled her hairs.

Guriya...

Abhika opened her eyes slightly and just crawled in Abhijeet's lap with

Abhi...

Abhijeet picked her up: ale kesi hai meri guriya...

But he stopped feeilng her body hot, he looked at Abhika and found her settling herself comfortably on his shoulder.

Ansh asked Kia hua papa?

beta aap ki guliya ko bukhar a gaya phir se...

He descended down the bed and moved to hall.

Tarika..zara thermemeter lana..Abhika ko phir se bukhar aa raha hai...

Daya moved forward huriedly : phir se bukhar abhil adhey ghante pehle to nahi...

He forwarded his hand to check but found a fixed gaze so moved back.

Tarika came out with "arey daya typhoid mein bukhar aise ata jata rehta hai...pura typhoid utarne se pehle bhi bukhar ata mein pareshan mat ho..

Abhijeet had noticed tarika coming out without the thermometer so said in sarcastic way ; ho gaya.?

Tarika looked confused .

nahi thermometer to layi nahi aise hi aa gaeein to socha shayed smjhane ayi ho gi..ho gaya...?

Tarika moved back and came out with the thermometer,she was checking the fever when said

kal abhika ka last injection hai na...?

Unintentionally both look towards each other and can feel tension on each other's face.

Daya was the first one who spoke : phir se injection?

Abhijeet remember the previous one and bit his lip in tension.

Tarika assured both of them : arey kuch nahi ho ga ye last hai bas...

Shreya came with coffee . Abhijeet signaled her to the table she kept the cup there and said to Tarika

arey tarika per dar to lagta hai na...

Tarika signaled her to both the males and she stopped.

then said to Abhijeet who was staring at abhika : lao isey mujhe do... tum coffee piyo or ja ke kaprey wagera chage kar ke fresh ho jao...

ye to abhi so rahi hai...aise diya to uth jaye gi... me ...me baad mein fresh...

Abhijeet ...wo nahi uthey gi tum...

Abhijeet want to protest but then he give abhika to tarika with great care.

Suddenly daya feels a burning sensation in his eyes.

 **arey tu ...araam se so ja me baad mein fresh ho jaaun ga...**

He rushed out side , without looking at any one. Shreya looked at the way from where he gone. Tarika looked at abhijeet who immidiately hide his eyes and Ansh observing the scene., having confusion in his eyes

Papa guliya ko kia hua?use phir se fevel aa gaya?usey injection lagey ga?

Abhijeet went to room without giving any answer.

Ansh said after putting his hand on his waist: ab papa ko kia hua...?

ladies smiled at his innocence and shreya answered: aap ki guliya ki tabiyat thori si kharab hai... kal injection lage ga...to wo theek ho jaye gi..

guliya ko phil se injection...?(tensed voice) ushey dald ho ga na...?

Shreya ruffled his hairs and said: nahi ...aap ki guliya ko bilkul dard nahi ho ga... or phir aap ke papa hain me hun...mumma or chachu hain... or abhika ka ye piyara sa baiiyya bhi to hai... (then looked at tarika who was in thoughts) : hai na bhaee mumma...

Tarika jerked out and said smilingly: ha... haan haan...

Tarika said to shreya: me abhika ko room mein hi le jati hun... warna kisi ki raat bhar ki neend urrr jaye gi...

Shreya smiled and kissed at abhika's fore head.

Then she looked at Ansh and signaled him towards her cheek. Ansh kissed Shreya's cheek she hugged him then said good night and made her way towards the room after draining the coffee in sink and washing the mug .Ansh tarika and Abhika went to other room.

...

...

Shreya came out after freshning up and found Daya sitting on bed with sad expressions.

aa gaye aap...

wo abhika...?sir ke pass hai..wahin soye gi..aap baithiye me khana laga ke bulati hu.n...

nahi mujhe bhukh nahi tum teeno kha lo...Ansh ko khila diya na...?

han tarika ke aney se pehle hi bachon ne dinner kar liya...

hmm...

Daya lied down .

aap kuch to kha...

Shreya please...

And he pulled the cover on his face.

Shreya sighed and moved out found tarika coming out.

Ansh so gaya tarika?

nahi papa se story sun raha hai..tum khana lagao ata hi ho ga Abhijeet.. (then looked towards the closed door)ye Daya...

unhein bhook nahi...chaddar tan k so gaye...;

Someone was coming out of the room heard this and moved back inside.

Tarika noticed the shadow and said: ab koi or bhi so jaye ga...

...

...

Here daya's mind is moving back in past He still remember the day.

 **Abhijeet was working over files when his phone rang.**

 **Abhi gher aa jao na please...**

 **Daya ye do files kar...**

 **mujhe nahi pata tum bas ghar aao..mujhe tum se baatein krni hain bas...**

 **isi liye tujhe hospital se lana nahi cahta tha me...gher ki shakal dekhi nahi ke... nakhre...**

 **mat aao gher..nahi chahiye ho mujhe tum...bye...**

 **The call got disconnected . Abhijeet sighed helplessly and closing all files moved out.**

 **he entered the house and turned on the lights,then moved to daya's room found him lying on bed pressing his head while tossing restlessly.**

 **Abhijeet sat beside him WITH:**

 **Sar dard kr raha hai,...?**

 **Daya turned to other side without answering.**

 **arey bap re... itna ghussa..tu to dubla ho jaye ga yar...**

 **Daya glared.**

 **Abhijeet nodded innocently : sach mein... ghusse se na fat gal jata hai...**

 **And he recieved a punch. and smiled lunch kiya?**

 **hmm..phir sir dard kr raha tha akele acha bhi nahi lag raha tha per tum to..**

 **acha ab aa gaya na me...chal aab thora so ja sir dard kam ho jaye ga...**

 **neend nahi aa rahi..tum baatein...**

 **nahi..chal aankhein band kar..me sula deta hun..neend aa jaye gi...**

 **Daya made a face closed his eyes, then again opened his eyes.**

 **tum fresh ho jao phir...**

 **Nahi,... tu so ja aram se..bad mein fresh ho jaun ga..chal ...ankhein band ker ab...**

A fresh tear rolled down from his eyes

han han ab beti mil gai... ab sara pyar us se hi karo..me to ab koi hun hi nahi...

He buried his face in the pillow and unintenionally dozed off.

...

...

Next morning.

Abhijeet was getting ready for beauru, ansh already gone to school , and abhika was with shreya for freshning up.

Someone knock the door, tarika who was arranging the room said: ander aa jao...

Shreya opened the door and entered inside. Abhika was with her.

Tarika said: arey shreya tum... kia hua?

Abhijeet also looked at them and smiled at Abhika.

Before shreya can answer, Abhika said while looking at Abhijeet who was about to wear his coat.

abhi coat kun...beaulo...?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly.

Abhika shook her head: Abhi beaulo nai... Abhi sath ...toy.. toy...

Abhijeet said after pulling her cheek lightly: promise...abhi jaldi aaye ga ..phir toy toy...

nai na... abhika ko fevel... abhi pash shona...

Abhijeet looked towards the ladies helplessly. Shreya rescued him with:

abhika to mumma ki piyari wali doll hai na...(abhika nodded) to abhi ko beauru ...

Abhika shook her head in no and started making faces. Abhijeet signaled shreya to keep quiet and took abhika in his arms.

Tarika sighed : aj acp sir hote to...

Abhijeet just sighed and turned back to Abhika who was caressing his face: agar abhi beulo nai gaya to...(abhika looked t him questioningly abhijeet said in tensed voice) to ... abhi ko na dant parey gi...

Abhika looked confusused so Abhijeet corrected himself. dhishum dhishum...

Now Abhika looked worried and tensed, so tarika signaled shreya.

shereya said: aa jao ab mumma ke pass aa jao...

Abhika didnt moved. so shreya said: agar aap mumma ke pass nai aao ge to... phir abhi ko dhish...

Abhika spread her arms towards her mother and shreya took her.

Abhijeet looked at tarika with sad look who nodded smiling lightly.

...

...

Shreya came in their room with Abhika found daya in balcony

aap zara dekhiye Abhika ko, me kitchen..

Abhika hugged shreya tightly : mumma pas rehna...

Daya suddenly burst : haan haan isey bhi aab mein nahi chahiye hun...Abhi mil gaya bhai mil gaya ...ab baap ka kia kaam..hain na sab is se pyar karne ke liye...

Abhijeet was passing by Dayerya's room stopped hearing the teary complain. He can easily understand whom and why this complain is actually adressed.

He moves in after knocking.. Shreya seeing the scenario handed over Abhika to daya and slipped from the scene.

Abhijeet totaly ignred daya and said to Abhika who was looking at her father with complaining eyes.

Abhika...Abhi jaldi se aa jaye ga phir toy toy kren ge... ok?aap ke injection se pehle aa jaye ga..promissh...

Daya looked at his daughter smiling, patted her back: han... or koi hai nahi na khayal rakhney ko...

Abhika looked cnfused.

Abhijeet didnt looked at Daya and continued: or...Abhika mumma ki baat maney gi tab tak..no shaitani..fevel mein ache bache...shaitani nahi karte na?

Abhika grinned.

Daya glared at abhijeet getting his look fixed at him.

Abhijeet said: or koi Abhika ko daante to mujhe bata dena..me dhisum dhisum kar dun ga...

papaa..danta...

Abhijeet looked up at daya: han frustation mein aisa hota hai...

Daya glared at him but ofcourse it didnt create any effect..He placed abhika on bed and moved forward after patting her cheek.

And said to daya.

tang mat karna meri beti ko...

And moved out

Daya murmured loud enough "Han,... me to koi hun hi nahi na...

And looked at Abhika who was grinning after seeing her father's irritated face .

He thought to shoot an angry glance but then he smiled feeling his frustation going somewhere else.

...

...

Its 4 30 pm when abhijeet was just closing the file on which he was working, when his cell phone rang

Han bolo tarika...

Abhijeet ...me lab se nikal rahi hun... Timhe kitni dair hai..? Abhika ko hospital le ke jana hai..6 baje...

Han bas me ye report sir ko dikha ke phir nikalta hun... Subha baat to karli thi...

ok... me wait kar rahi hun...

call ended.

Abhijeet shut down the pc and stood up , moved towards acp's cabin. He entered inside the cabin after taking permission.

A tall sturdy peron was sitting there seriously concentrating on some thing.

sir...

He looked up , his face was hard like stone with no emotions on it looking like a perfect heartless tough millitary man

sir me ne... murder case ki report complete kar li hai... now its ready for submission in court...

Good acha ab aap is week ke sarey case ki aik report taiyyar kar dijiye...

Abhijeet's eyes doubled then their size.

sir .. abhi,,,...

Haan kyun koi problem.. He asked still looking at computer.

sir ...me ne aap ko subha kaha tha na.. wo...

Han wo... koi bacha waghera na...per Abhijeet.. humare officers ke liye ye sab bahut bad mein ata hai na..aap report bana kar chaley jana...

 **Abhijeet ... baki kaam kal kar lena.. ye baad mein bhi ho sakta hai na...abhi ghar jao ... ansh ko hospital le ke jana hai na...**

 **lekin sir ye bhi to important...**

 **wo important hai... per koi jldi nahi... or adjusment bhi koi cheez hoti hai... chalo utho jao shabash..**

officer... suddenly he heard a tough voice

ye... yes sir..

you may go now...

A deep sigh come out from his inside he just nodded and moved out dialled a number.

haan tarika..tum ghar chali jao car le kar...mujhe late ho ga... me cab se aa jaun ga...tum log le jao Abhika ko..or wo zyada roye to dekh lena..or suno..

per Abhijeet..acha bolo...

Daya ko bhi dekh lena..use injection wagera dekh k hi darr lagta hai...me kaam jaldi khatam kar ke nikalta hun...

He cut the call huriedly

Tarika sighed heavily and looked towards the sky: sir aap kahan ho sir...

Shook her head and moved forward.

...

...

Shreya looked at the watch and said: ye sir or Tarika abhi tak aye kiun nahi ..5 baje aney waly they...

Abhika who was busy with daya looked to shreya.

Abhi ...nai aya...?

Daya said : ajaye ga beta ..wo jaldi aa jaye ga...

Just then the door bell rang

Abhika exclaimed: Abhi aa gaya...

And tried to ran but unsucessful.

Daya hold her : arey beta aram se...

Abhika started looking at the door curiously.

Tarika entered inside , shreya asked her through eyes she nodded in shreya closed the door She move forward with slow steps , she was preparing herself because it will not be the easy task for her.

She reached to them.

Abhika exclaimed: taruu...

Tarika tried to smile . Daya saw her face and asked through eyes . she just replied shaking her head.

Abhika tried to find some one behind. But she didnt. so asked in tensed voice. taru... abhi ..tan ay?

Tarika smiled: beta Abhi ko thori der ho jaye gi chalo hum tab tak docter se mil ke ate.. Naii abhi...abhi

she tried to came out from her fathers grip: abhi ke pas jana. abhi...

Daya sighed : boss ko bahut kaam ho ga na...

tarika and shreya heared this word boss after a long long time . but its not the time to pay attention on this

Shreya said: kia karein ab,,,

Tarika took the charge and said in strong voice: per le ke to jana ho ga na

Then looked towards daya who was trying to handle abhika.

daya ...isey muje do... or tum gari nikalo... shreya... jaldi se room mein jao... or abhika ke sarey reports wagera ki file le kar aao

And she took abhika from daya who was sobbing . She rested her head on tarika's shoulder.

...

...

Abhijeet was working on computer but his mind was there in his home. this thing was continuously banging on his head.

 _i cant keep my promise... she is waiting for me.. she is crying... i am the reason for her tears..._

 **Abhijeet recieved the call han bol daya...**

 **boss... its already 6:30 yaar.. tum kab tak aao ge..? 9 baje ka show hai...**

 **Han bas ye thora sa kaam reh gaya... tu direct mall mein pohanch... me tuje wahin milta hun 8: 30 pe...**

 **pakka na...**

 **han baba... pakka...**

Us din bhi me wada nahi nibha paya aj bhi...Daya to ruth hi gaya mujh se... Kahin...Abhika bhi..

His thoughts are nt letting him cncntrte on what he is typing when he heard a pat on his desk. he looked up with a jerk.

there standing Acp Nishikant with his famous stone face

sir,,...

Nishikant said directly.

officer...i am warning u for first and lat time. ye aap ki absent mindedness ab me tolerate nahi karun ga...

Next time ap ko aise absent minded dekha or is wajah se koi ghalti nazar aaii to i will b bound to suspend you..

Abhijeet looked up and then nodded with sorry sir Nishikant left with: please continue...

Abhijeet sat back and buried him self to work.

..

...

Abhika was crying at the top of her voice:

Mumma... Abhi... ko phone. mumma... Abhi... nai inection nai... nai,,,,, Abhi...

Daya had already moved out of the doctors cabin.. Tarika tried Abhijeet's number once more but no answer.

No one cared about the small soul protesting hard, they treated her.

Her mind still waiting for Abhi but world didnt cared.

..

..

Abhijeet entered his house late, his face clearly telling he is broken and tired. Tarika asked after handing him water.

Kia hua..bahut kaam tha...? Abhika kab se rah dekh rahi thi..Ansh bhi wait karte karte so gaya...

Tarika..mujhe ye job or nahi karni...

kia..Abhijeet tum ye...

wo Nishikant..wo Acp sir ki jagah aa gaya..usey me kam chor lagta hun...22 saal..bad ab kam chor...

kuch kaha us ne...?

me laparwah hun, usey laparwah officer nahi chahiye.. ghalti hui to suspend...

He sighed.

Daya who was coming to call Tarika heard all this and again felt himself as the main problem. He moved to his room. A sweet voice welcomed him: Abhi aya...?

Shreya looked up: sir aa gaye na..Abhika so hi nahi..,,,

to sulao na..He suddenly shouted badly. Abhijeet who was seating with closed eyes sat straight, Tarika who was pressing his head stopped instantly.

kesi maa ho tum...?aik bachi nahi smbhali jati..humesha dusron per daal ati ho..kia hai ye...? ..chup karwao or sulao isey..kia humesha...

He stopped with a tough voice or better to say a roar.

Daya...

Daya stopped in a second and about to move from there when, Abhijeet came straight to him and said: ye kia tareeka tha shreya se baat karney ka haan...

Me usey bas..wo me...

He stopped hearing.

Abhi... godi lo na...

Daya said to Shreya with chewing his words.

Shreya... me ne kaha na... tum sulao Abhika ko..tum..

Abhika who was observing the scenne with fear in her eyes now started crying loudly.

mummaa...she hide her self

Abhijeet move forward and took her in his arms with:

apni nakamiyon... or ghaltiyon ka ghussa apni biwi or beti pe mat dalo...

Saying this, he moved out.

 **end of chappy**

 **duo mein takrar... kia isi takrar se wapas aye ga pyar,,... ya phir yehi takrar baney gi... aik or lambi judai ki shuruat...stay tuned to know,...**

 **next will arrive on wedneday. I know kafi gap ho ga... But study started and I am MAJBOOR in front of it.**

 **till then take care and bye and good wali morning and have a peaceful nice and safe day**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE** **IS THE NEXT UPDATE..**

 **Thanks to allthe reviewers...**

 **i hope ke me is chapter mein aap sab ki shikayatein door hon gi...**

 **HERE WE GO**

Aap ko duty ka kuch ehsaas bhi hai ke nahi... Aaj aap ki wajah se court ne date age barhai... Ab wo criminal ko aik or chance mil gaya..

A loud voice of ACP Nishikant echoed in the cabin.

Sir wo actually us din..WO...pata nahi kese... Dihaan nahi raha...

Kia wo wo...ye koi school nahi hai...or na hi aap 5 th standard ke student ... Jo dihaan nahi raha

Sir me kuch tensed tha is liye..

Nisihikant bang hi hand on the table: ghar ki problems yahan lana allowed nahi hai officer...

I m sorry sir..

Abhijeet closed his eyes another voice came in his mind.

 **Abhijeet sab theek hai na? Phir se jhgra hua kia...?**

But what he listen is.

ye kabootar ki tarha ankhein band krne e... haqeeqat badal nahi jaye gi.. or haqeeqt yehi hai ke aaj aap ki case file mein ki gai aik ghalti ki wajah se aik mujrim ko bachney ka moqa mil gaya

Abhijeet didnt replied but pressed his teeth.

Rajat sighed looking toward the cabin .

 **ab is tarha mat dekho isey... jab ghalti ki hai to dant to pare gi hi... senior hai to kia hua...**

Freddy shook his head .

Its not that they are seeing their senior' class fisrt time , but this time some thing pinching their heart may be the sarcatic and unrespect ful shade in the voice.

Their thoughts disturbed by the dry voice.

wese me ne... aap ke... or kia naam hai un ka.. haan ex officer daya.. dono ke bari taarifein suni thin ... Pradhuman sir se ke mere trained kiye huey officers ye mere officers wo... yehi hain un ki sikhaii hui baatein...

Aik secnd sir.. (Roared abhijeet )ghalti mujh se hui..mujhe jo chahe kahiye ...per Acp sir ya Daya ko bich mein laney ka haq aap ko nahi hai...

Freedy rajat sachin immedietly stood up, while other juniors also looked up tensed

Behave your self officer (he roared back) dont forget that you are standing in front of your boss..

 **kabhi bhi personal emotion ko duty pe havi mat honey dena... kabhi kabhi ,,.agar koi ghalat baat bardahst krni parey to kar lena chahiye ..ho akta hy u se cheezain behtar ho jaaein...**

He still cant stop: but u dont forget u r speaking about my boss...

Then he stopped realizing what he was speaking,so lowered hi head and said: sorry sir...

no ..u have to pay for this...officer... you are suspended from duty for 2 weeks and you cant take part in any of the investigation... (then said frowarding hi hand) now please give me your badge and your gun...

Abhijeet looked up fr few seconds. His mind went when he had given his resignation and acp didnt accepted it..

When he said he wish to leave cid and daya and acp tried to convince him .

Rajat was about to move towards them, when sachin clutched his hand . Freddy just looked away . Abhijeet looked around kept down the badge and gun..glanced at the photo of acp pradyuman and moved out.

...

...

its 2:30 in noon when shreya opened the door and found abhijeet standing looking very tired

Bhaiya..aap..( Abhijeet looked up) sir wo..aap is waqt..

Abhijeet just nodded..

Shreya moved aside abhijeet entered and just threw himself on the sofa.

Aap theek hain..?..

Abhijeet nodded then asked : tum kahin ja rahi thin ?

Haan wo gher ka kuch saman lene mall jana tha..Abhika so gayi to nikal rahi thi..

Abhijeet nodded: hmm jao.

Shreya looked at him for few seconds then moved,

Abhijeet called ; Shreya.. (she turned )wo sar dard ki koi medicine hai?

Shreya nodded..

Dete jana..

She followed the order and then moved to daya.

…

..

Daya was weaving abhika's head when he heard

Daya...

He looked back and found shreya.

arey shreya tum abhi tak gai nahi...

han bas wo bhaiya ko medicine..i mean sir ko medicine..dene ruk gai...

Daya ignored her fumble and asked: abhijeet aa gaya ..usey medicines kiun... wo theek to hai na.?

Shreya nodded: han bas keh rahe they sar mein dard hai..

Sir dard..achanak kiun..kuch hua?

pata nahi... but bohat thakey huey lag rahey they ...abhika ka bhi nahi poocha

Acha dawai de do..phir tum niklo...

Shreya nodded..and after doing the needfull moved out of house.

Daya was thinking what to do... when his cell phone rang. he recives the call .

han freddy bolo...

sir wo... aap kese hain sir.

me theek hun freddy..tum kese ho?

me... sir me theek hun... sir aap kia kar rahey hain abhi?

freddy ... batao ge bhi ...kia baat hai?

sir... wo abhijeet sir...

Kia abhijeet kia...

sir... wo nishikant sir ne unhe suspend kar diya sir... do hafton ke liye

What..suspend..per kiun..

Sir jis murder case pe hum ksm kr rahey they us ki file mein kuch mistake.. to... sir ne unhe suspend...(feeling daya's silence) sir hum sab janty hain...is mein sir ki koi ghalti... wo thorey tensed they to is liye

Daya just cut the call.

...

...

Abhijeet was lying on bed with closed eyes , suddenly he heard a voice

 **abhijeet duty bhi important hai.. lekin apni health bhi to dekhni hai na.**.

he nodded

 **acha ab ye kaam band karo..or lait ke so jao...**

he tried to protest but...

 **its an order abhijeet...**

A silent tear dropped "sir.." he called out painfully

...

...

Daya after much thinking moved to abhijeet's he saw him lying on bed with his arm on his eyes.

 **Daya was sitting inside the bus . His face was tired and was returning from dehli after the case investigation after 7 days.**

 **Then he saw the tool naka of mumbai.**

 **He sighed relaxly: chalo... mumbai pohanch gaya me finally...** **ab bas gher pahunchun..Abhi ko bahut tang krna hai...teen din se theek se baat nahi ki..hunh me bhi itni seva krwaun ga ke dekhna...**

 **Finally he reached to home and rang the bell but no one opened the door.**

 **lagta hai abhi tak beauru se lauta nahi...**

 **He entered inside after opening the door from spare key and found the house wrapped in darkness.** **He switched on the lights and searched abhijeet but didnt find him any where**

 **He annoyedly sat on sofa: me ne socha tha seva karwaun ga... magr yahan to ye mahashey ghar pe hi nahi hain...khair koi baat nahi aik baar aney do phir dekhta hun,**

 **Daya was scrutinisng the fridge when heard the door knob.**

 **He turned to find abhijeet entering in bit lazy mode "agaye.."**

 **Abhijeet turned to the voice source and immedietly his lazy expresiion turned to a big smile**

 **oye tu .. tu kab aya... bataya bhi nahi...**

 **moved forwrd toward him.**

 **Me to abhi aya..socha aa ke tumhein bahut tang krun ga per tum ho ke bureau ja ke baith gaye...**

 **or fridge mein bhi khane ko kuch nahi...**

 **Mujhe bhuk lagi hai...chalo kuch banao jaldi...**

 **With this he sat on sofa placing his legs on the table. Abhijeet was standing and looking at him**

 **Aab dekh kia rahe ho boss..sachi... mein bahut thak gaya..wahan na theek se khane ko bhi nahi mila...**

 **Abhijeet nodded : g sahab g.. bas abhi lata hun...**

 **And moved to kitchen.**

 **Daya called from behind: arey thora taiz chalo...**

 **Abhijeet increae his speed. he reached at the kitchen door when again: arey... bina fresh huye kitchen mein jana.. achey chefs ki nihshani nahi...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **After dinner abhijeet entered inside daya's room with: daya tu ne sir ko,...**

 **but he saw daya pressing his forehead.**

 **daya...(he moved forward) tum theek ... sar mein dard hai...?**

 **Haan yaar..kal se ye sar dard tang...boss daba do ge?wohi tumhara magic wala masage kar do ge please...**

 **Abhijeet smiled and was about to touch his forehead when he himself hold his hand**

 **boss...yaha...**

 **but immidiately left it and said:**

 **Abhiii... kharey ho tum... kharey ho...**

 **aain...? kia hua ab?**

 **bas me ne kaha na... kharey ho...**

 **he stood up with : bata to sahi hua kia?**

 **Daya also stood up:** **ye bukhar kab se hai tumhe... or tum(then pat his head) me bhi na...chalo baitho..**

 **He hold him from shoulder and made him sit.**

 **Abhijeet just shook his head and got up: arey koi bukhar wukhar nahi ye to aise hi garam hai bas..tu baith me tel le ke.**

 **He was taking a turn when felt a spin.**

 **Abhi... sambhal ke...**

 **Abhijeet sat on bed.**

 **daya scolds: bata nahi saktey they... har bar iron man bano bas tum...**

 **Abhijeet smiles arey kuch nahi hua..** **Tu bekar mein hi...**

 **me bekaar mein... tum pagal ho abhi...shouted**

 **Then realize his tone**

 **acha... ruko... me medicine lata hun**

 **Arey mein theek..ruk to..**

 **But he didnt listen and came back with medicines.**

 **Abhijeet was sitting lowering his head, he forwarded the glass and medicines with: ye lo**

 **Abhijeet looked up and took te meds silently**

 **Daya sat beide him with: ab bolo kiun mere har baat chup chap maantey gaye.. bataya bhi nahi ke tabiyet kharab hai...**

 **Agr bata deta to tere face pe wo Jo smile thi muje order dete waqt... Wo to miss karti deta na...**

 **Tum sach mey pagal ho..chlo aab jake aram kro ..thak gaye ho ge...**

 **Abhijeet shook his head bilkul nahi...**

 **Daya gave a look to him.**

 **He made himself comfortable on bed with: Kiun ke meri saari thakan or adhi beemari ...tere thakey huey udas chehre per aik relax smile dekh ke chali gai...**

 **He lied on Daya bed.**

 **Daya looked at him: arey ye kia...**

 **Aao aa jao** **tum bhi..(casually)**

 **Daya said: wese I think ye mera room hai...**

 **Ye tumhara nahi mere bhai ka kamra hai...**

 **And he placed the pillow under his head and closed his eyes with : me to so raha hun... ja muje ghoor chuko to aa ke so jana,...**

Us din tum mere room mein so gaye they ...apne haq se... Or aaj aj...me tumhare kamrey mein aney ke liye bhi sochna par raha hai...

A sad smile crept on his face then he moved froward and knock the half opened door.

Daya sighed then moved forward: Abhi..abhijeet...

Abhijeet looked up but didnt respond

Daya tried again: tum theek ho?

Abhijeet looked at him with red eyes and his eye expression... daya literally gulp down his saliva in fear and tension

wo tum bahut pareshan dikh..

haan to..

Daya looked down : tumhein us din kaam chor k nahi ana chahiye tha...

Abhijeet stood up.

muje apni life mein kis waqt ana hai .kia karna hai.. ye dictation muje kisi se bhi lene ki zarurat nahi hai.. samjhey tum..

Per us wajah se tum suspend...

He stopped.

Abhijeet smirked : o to khabar lag gai..acha to kia krna chahiye tha mujhe...?

tum bad mey kam krke bhi to..

or rishton se bhaag jata?tumhari tarah..

Daya looked at him with pain and hurt in hs eyes : Abhijeet me...

me bhaga nahi tha..

acha phir kiaa tha wo..jo log chup k aise sab chor char chale jatey hain usey bhagna hi kehte hain..atleast meri bhasha mein to kehte hain..ap ke liye koi or naam hai kia?

Daya was silently staring the floor ..feeling his silence abhijeet chewed :

or aik baat aaj tum kaan khol ke sun lo Mr. Daya. aainda se kabhi bhi mere life mein interfere krne ki koshsih mat krna.

Daya looked up abhijeet was staring him with fixed un known cold gaze. now daya feels extremely hurt and just rushed out side to the living Abhijeet close the door with bang

Daya sat down on the sofa silently blankly staring at some point fr few seconds

Abhi me bhaag nahi... nahi gaya tha..haan kayer hun me darta tha tumhein khoney se..pata nahi tha aise chala jaun ga to aise kho...

He wipes his tears harshly : to kia karta me..haan... dekhta rehta ke tum meri wajah se musibat mein phaste jao..haan... tum faisla lo jane ka to theek...meri narazgi nahi seh sakte to bhaagne ka socha..to tum bhi kayer ho..

He jerked his head and cuddled the cushion more cozily: purbi ke saath khush rahun ga keh ke jab chal pare they.. tab to ...phir tum bhi bhag hi rahey they na...

He sobbed : boss tum se dur to chala gaya tha... per tum se ye duri nahi seh sakta...Abhi aik bar to puch lo..me pal pal kese jee raha tha...

He again wiped the disobidient tears : bahut kuch kehna tha yaar... tum se...pata hai...Abhika ke janm ke waqt me kitna dar gaya tha..wahan kaam karte karte kitni bar chot aai... koi nahi tha puchne ko...

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder he looked up, found shreya standing there.

She sat beside him. He looked at her for few seconds then suddenly again burst in tears.

Shree... pata hai..meri wajah se phir se Abhi ko nuksan ho gaya..us.. din Abhika ne zid ki thi na...(Shreya nodded) Abhi ne jaldbazi mein file mein ghalti kr di...sir hote to samajh jate... per is Acp ne usey..Abhi ko suspend ...Shree 22 saal ki service ke bad suspend...wo bhi meri..Shree me na ...janam se hi badqimat hun...me hamesha usey nuqsan...

He hide his face in his palms and sobbed.

Shreya put her hand on his shoulder.

Daya aap aisa kiun soch rahey hain...aap ki wajah se kabhi... bhaiya ko nuqsan nahi..

meri hi wajah se Shreya haar bar...(he cut her harshly).. usey goli mere hissey ki...pata hai wo kab ka Tarika se shadi ker k zindegi basa sakta tha..meri sirf meri qismat ki wajah se usey...Shreya me jan k to nahi krta na..phir bar bar kiun...

Shreya tightened her grip on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.. He side hugged her tightly and hid his face in her head.

Daya aap ko bhaiya ne kuch kaha...?

He separated and smiled between tears: us ki to adat hai... duniya bhar ka ghussa aa ke utar de mujh pe...

He paused for some second, then

Shreya..me kayer hun kia...?kia apnon ko khone se darna kayerta hai...? kia strong insan wo hai jo apne apnon ko ankho ke samne apne hi wajah se musibat mein dekhke chup rahe? Shreya uss blast mein ager Abhi ko kuch ho jata to..(he turned to her) ager mein Abhi ke liye aisa karta to Abhi aise hi karne deta mujhe?

Shreya shook her head in no

Phir mujh se itna ghussa kiun hai wo..,..Abhika se pyar karta hai.. mujhe aik bar pucha tak nahi..pata hai... us ne Ansh ko kabhi bataya tak nahi us ka aik chachu hai...wo muj se aise behave karta hai... jese ke me koi insaan...

He closed his eyes Shreya silently rubbed his arm.

Shreya me to bas us ke pas nahi rehna chahta tha..per us ne to mujhe itna dur kar diya ke..Shreya ab me thak chuka hun..ab na mujhe phir se..wohi bachpan jesa dar lagta hai...

Shreya nodded in no: Nahi Daya... bhaiya bas ghussa hain... sab theek ho jaye ga wo zyada din ap se naraz nahi ho sakte...

is bar nahi shreya..ab me us se itna dur ho chuka ke...

He stopped with the lump in his throat and cleared his eyes. Shreya wrapped her hand around and put her head on his shoulder They both closed their eyes

But they both didnt notice a shadow swiftly moving back to the main hall.

 **End ofchappy.**

 **Next willarrive on Monday**

 **Till then take care and bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next update.**

 **thanks to all of u..**

 **priya , , Angel betu , krittika ,** **DA95 , rukmani** **, D , LoveAbhi , Guest , Choty , shalu , abhikipooja , Guest , Jot , Guest , Guest, km fan , Mistic Morning , laiba: thank u so much friends ..thanks again...**

 **Guest: sorry .aap ko in dono ke final face off ke liye thora or wait karna ho ga... thank u so much...**

 **Sanjhana: thanks... he he he me ne punishment puri kr di ... aa gaya long chap... and abhi abhika scene also...**

 **Chunni: thank u so much.. and ya i know he he he he he ha ha..**

 **Naina Malik: where are u..yaar... missed your review... plz do review...**

 **now lets move to chap... a very emo chap i cried while editing and writing this...mere liye to emo tha... aap sab ka pata nahi...**

 **HERE WE GO**

Abhijeet was sitting on arm chair resting back his head on the backrest , closing his eyes he heard his door knob getting opened, but didnt opened his eyes but heard a rash voice

Abhijeet…..

He opened his eyes tiredly and looked at tarika standing with a scowl on her face.

tum kab ai?

Tarika didnt answered directly but said :

ye sab kab tak chale ga...

Abhijeet stood up ; kia matlab?

Tum achi tarha jaantey ho what I m saying...

Ye tum dono ka ego..

kia matlab?

Kab tak is tarha aik dusrey se naraz raho ge

Its non of your business... ( cold tone)

Its my business abhijeet...Muje bhi fark parta hy is sab se...(fired back)

Tarika please tum...

Abhijeet aik waqt tha jab daya ke bolne se pehle us ki har takleef tumhe dikh jati thi or ab tum us se itney bekhaber ho gaye ke...us ka dard...

jis se mera koi rishta nahi us ki khabr rakhne ka koi shauq..

he was carrying on in rash tone but his wife cut him in more harsh voice

Kia kaha tum ne ...rishta nahi hai...ye koi tv soap nahi chal raha hai. jo rishta hai nahi hai game ho..rishta nahi to us ki beti k liye kaam adhura chor k wapas kiun aye..

(Abhijeet tried to say some thing but Tarika cut him)

Ab ye mat kehna ke...Abhika ko tum ne beti mana is liye...

to kia us ke baap ke kartuton ki sazah us masoom ko dun...

tarika narrowed her eyes

Kartut ...aise kia kartut hain us ke...? Or ye jo tum salon se ...wo bhag gaya ..bhag gaya kr rahey ho ...kabhi apni harkaton pe nazar dal k dekha?

Kia matlab hai tumhara?

Tum bhi to bhag hi rahey they na.. wo bhi tab jab Daya ko tumhari zarurat shayed sb se zyada thi..jab us ne apna pyar khoya tha..kiun ke wo tum se naraz tha..ghalat tha wo?sach chupaya tha tum ne us se..chahe jis wajah se bhi ho..to us ka ghussa to jayes tha na?per nahi tum ne socha me ye sab kiun jhelun me bhag jata hun..matlab tum tab tak hi saath nibha sakte ho jab tak samney wala tumhare saath bilkul...

 **KAHIN SHAK HAI KAHIN NAFRAT KI DEEWAAR HAI...**

she stopped seeing the teary glaze fixed on her she sighed but continued.

Or tum ye jo mahan mahan keh ke Daya ko tana martey ho wo tana to phir tumhein bhi parma chahiye...naraz ho per us ki beti k liye..

(pointed her finger to him)actually u know what.. tum dono hi same ho..ego and ego..

aik waqt tha jab sab se sunti thi... inn dono mein to no jealousy ...no ego..cid join karne ke bad se yehi sunti aii per nahi..

She took some deep breaths, abhijeet had already turned to other side.. She calmed a bit and said in low sad tired tone.

Me ne jis Abhijeet se pyar kiya tha ...wo aisa nahi tha..usey apne se pehle dusron ka dard dukh dikhai deta tha..kuch bhi ho use pehle samne wale ki fikar rehti thi... or wo aaj aisa ho gaya ke... usey apne bhai ki takleef nazar nahi aati..

(jerked her head) me ne itney saal se jis ko apna sab kuch mana tha..us ke liye to rishte bahut ahmiyat rakhtey they...har aik wada ahmiyat rakhta tha..per ab to...

Abhijeet looked at tarika, she was not looking at him

tum us se naraz ho..kiun ke wo aise chala gaya..aik bar socha ager tum se daya ko nuqsan hota to tum kia karte?jis din shreya or daya ki shadi hui us din tak tum guilt mein they ke tumhari wajah se us ne pyar khoya..shayed tum bhi chaley hi jatey ager acp sir..

 **DHARKAN DHARKAN ...BIKHRI RANJISHAIN...**

(a silent tear rolled she paused) ab to tum dono ne baat ko us mor pe la khara kiya hai ke Shreya apne jeth ko bhaiya kehne se katrati hai..mujhe shadi se pehle se pata tha aik devar mile ga mujhe... per aj tak theek se bhabi na sun payi..aj ansh ko us ke chachu miley..bara hote hote shayed wo chachu ko bhul bhi jaye ga..Abhika ko shayed malum bhi nahi ho ga us ke barey papa ka..

 **KAHIN JEET MEIN BHI SHAMIL PAL PAL HAAR HAI...**

Abhijeet tried to say something but cant

shayed wo dono barey honey ke bad kabhi milen ge to pehchan bhi nahi payen ge..aik dusrey ko...

She turned to abhijeet ; acp sir ki khwaish to adhuri hi reh gai..ab to bas karo..7saal..kaafi nahi kia?kia 17 saal pe7 saal bhari par gaye ...ab to bas kar do...

After that he heard no voice. He looked at Tarika who was sitting lowering her head and taking deep breaths. He didnt find any words so silently turned his face again

Suddenly tarika feeling very tired so just stood up and ran outside the room closing the door behind her.

Abhijeet sat back silently, totaly blank for few seconds then a lump crept over his throat.. A sob came out from his mouth, then broke down in a cry.

 **AGAR MILEY KHUDA TO... POOCHUN GA KHUDAYA...**

 **JISM MUJE DE KE MITTI KAA...**

 **SHEEHEY SA DIL KIUN BANAYA...**

haan haan..sab meri ghalti..me hi to nahi samjhta kuch bhi..sab sahi..usey nahi pata tha ke us ke jane se kia ho ga..nuqsan se bachaya..haan..usey pata hai...kia hota hai...nuqsan...

His mind went back to past..

 **cell phone rang near his ears and he recieves the call with tired and lazy hello**

 **abhi...tum ab tak so rahey ho..tum ne medicines...**

 **me medicines lun ya nahi.. meri marzi... tumhe is se kia? jao tum kaam karo apna. bohat zaroori hai na.. to jao.**

 **Daya tried to say some thing but he cut the call.**

 **He jerked his head**

 **huh... medicine ... ab bara khayal aa raha hai. subha to sota chor ke chala gaya...**

 **He felt intense pain in head: ahh...mera sir...**

 **Then sat up with difficulty and pour the water in glass with trembling hands and gulped down the medicine.**

 **He lied again and pressed his forehead.**

 **He mumbled: da..daya ... please jaldi aa na yaar.. mere sar.. tu jaldi aa na please...jaldi...**

Abhijeet sighed : sirf us din nahi..har bar itney saal mein jab me beemar para.. mujhe teri zarurat thi..jab jab hospitl gaya ankh khulte hi tujhe dhunda..is liye nahi ke tu seva krta... balke is liye ke har khushi har dukh mein ...kisi na kisi apne ka sath zaruri hai...ye kisi ko nazar nahi aata...

 **TUJH SE BAYAN CHAHEY.. ME NE NA KIYA HAI...**

 **PER AIK LAMHA NA... TERE BIN JIYA HAI...**

He remembered during this years once when he was in hospital.

 _ **abhijeet .. aankhein kholo please...**_

 _ **n**_ _ **ahi .. tum humein aise chor ke nahi ja sakte... please abhijeet..**_

 _ **and then a loud cry daya...**_

 **Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and looks around and found himself on hospital bed. He felt his mind in immense darkness.**

 **He started looking here and there, when the door got opened and some one enters and looked at him worried.**

 **Abhijeet kia hua..**

 **wo Daya kahan hai wo...**

 **Abhijeet...**

 **And he came in his senses and looked at Tarika.**

Abhijeet came back to present

har bar..har din ankh kholte hi tujhe dhundta tha me..per tu..ye kisi ko ehsaas nahi.. kisi ko bhi...

 **JANA ME NE JANA YE...DIL AAZMANEY SE...**

 **KABHI NA CHUPEY RABBA... PYAR CHUPANEY SE...**

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead.. When felt a soft touch on his knees.

He opened his eyes found abhika looking at him with utmost curiosity.

He smiled tearily and picked her up : tum kese aaein...?

taru..

Abhijeet smiled then asked : tumhare papa kahan hain guriya?

papa mummah tellace pe...papa bhi noyi noyi..

(she touched his wet cheeks) Abhi bhi noyi noyi..dhishum dhishum? She asked making sad face.

Abhijeet nodded innocently.

papa ne? (abhika asked)

Abhijeet nodded tearily in no: nahi... Abhi ne...

 **IK AISI CHUBHAN... IS LAMHE MEIN HAI...**

 **YE LAMHA KAHAN THA MERAA...**

Abhika looked at him with open mouth : abhi ne...(not believing)

Abhijeet nodded ; sorry...

Abhika looked at his wet sad face for a second then hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. Rubbed his back with little hands. He hugged her more protectively.

Dayerya were also in silence staring at stars in silence and tarika busy with ansh in lawn.. All in pain and silence.

From that day Abhijeet didnt teased Daya again but he didnt spoke to him he is not comfratble. Daya too used to maintain an uncanny silence and distance from him.

Even the ladies were much silent now. Tarika cant look at shreya's eyes and shreya cant face tarika's guilty eyes.

 **TUM BHI CHUP HO...ME BHI CHUP HUN..**

 **KON KISEY SAMJHAYE...**

The only bridge between them were the two innocent kids far away from ego and thoughts.

...

...

Like this three more days passed.

Today it was the date of abhika's appointment with doctor.

doctor said: now our little doll is fine...

Daya asked: ab wo travel kar sakti hai..?

Shreya looked at him .. he hide his eyes.

ya sure... she can travel ... ab ye sab kuch kr sakti hai... toy se khel sakti hai... hide and seek ...(then looked at Abhika who smiling widely) kiun bhaee khelo gi na aap?

bhaiyaa ke sath..?

doctor nodded.

or ABHI...?

Doctor looked confuse .

Daya stopped Abhika : beta hum ab gher jayen ge..

pel Abhi..

Daya looked at doctor and ignored Abhika's question with :kisi bhi tarah ki problem to nahi ho gi na.. actually hum yahn ke nahi hain... To...

No ...koi problem nahi ho gi...bas ye medicine ka course complete karwa dije ga.

Dayerya thanked the doctor and left

On way back shreya asked ; hum ja rahey hain...?

Haan... jana to hai...apne gher...

Daya replied looking out of the cab.

Shreya silently nodded then asked; ab phir kabhi...

Ab shayed kabhi nahi..

She again nodded. In these few years, she had witnessed his pain his longing to return. Before that she had seen the great friendship and now seeing the change . She didnt need to ask anything. But somewhere she wants all to sort out.

 **KESA HAI SAFAR... WAFA KI MANZIL KA..**

 **NA HAI KOI HAL...DILON KI MUSHKIL KA...**

She had always dreamt of a complete family. Even when she loved daya and knew he dont hve a family it was not a problem. He had a brother, who can be a father mother...more than that who can be a friend single handed.

She and tarika used to tease each other and also used to plan about future together..but now all end.

She looked at Daya who was looking outside.

He had lost a battle..its evident on his face. Her eyes turned to abhika. She was blabbering something about her Abhi.

 **KOI NA SUNEY... SISAKTI AAHON KO...**

 **KOI NA DHAREY,...TARAPTI BAHON KO...**

Suddenly a painful thought crossed her mind : bas kuch din ya mahine...phir Abhika bhul jaye gi sir ko...or Ansh Daya ko...per kia ye dono bhul payen ge...sir apni itni din ka jama kiya sara pyar Abhika pe luta rahe they..sir kia ab bhi itni asani se duriyan rakh payen ge?kia Daya aab bhi Ansh ki baat bina jane suney ye dewar rakh payen ge...saalo bad ager hum laute to kia ye dono bache aik dusre ko or humein pehchan sakein ge.. Kia Abhika ko aik pura parivar kabhi nahi miley ga?

 **AADHI AADHI... PURI KHAWHISHEN...**

 **TOOTI...PHOOTI... SAB FARMAISHEIN...**

Her thoughts get disturbed as they reach home.

...

...

Tarika opened the door and found dareya standing with abhika They both are looking tired and drained

Tarika can guess the situation so she gave them the way to enter without asking any thing.

They entered inside . Abhika saw Ansh and exclaimed Baiyya... Chalo Abhika sath ...dotor ne kha ...Abhika toy toy...

Ansh said after thinking: Per muje to chachu ke sath cilcket khelna tha...

Then looked at Daya who was sitting and doing something with his cell phone.

Chachu chalo na... Khelte hain...

Daya looked at the ladies.

Tarika said.

Beta abhi aap apni guliya ke sath khelo...

Nahi chachu...

Tarika looked at abhika who was looking at her baiyya with pout Then said to ansh.

Dekho na kese sad ho gai ye... Aap chahtey ho ...aap ki guliya sad rahey?

Ansh glanced at abhika and said: Acha theek hai guliya... Me khelun ga na tere sath...

Then said to Daya solly chachu...hum baad mein khel lein ge .. ..OK?

Daya nodded and ansh went with abhika.

Tarika glanced at Daya who was looking at the way from where kids went

Then said to Shreya who was standing in a corner looking at front but seems to be not there mentally.

Doctor ne kia kaha...

Before shreya speak any thing, Daya answered absent mindedly.

Abhika travel kar sakti hai...

Tarika sighed.

Daya came back to senses: Wo kuch nahi... sab theek hai...me ata hun...

He entered his room hurriedly.

Tarika noticed someone standing at their room door so asked: shreya ...kab nikal rahi ho...?

Shreya didnt expressed any emotions: bas ticket ho jaye...

Tarika barely nodded. An uncomfortable silence remained.

Shreya then said : me abhi aii..

She moved to kitchen.

Tarika looked to their room, the shadow had moved away.

,...

...

Abhijeet pacing in the room.

nahi... muje ...muje usey rokna ho ga...usy...sir ki khawahish ..un ka sapna,.. adhura chor ke aise... agar wo phir se chala gaya to .meri beti... meri Abhika bhi mujh s door... nahi... kuch to karna ho ga...

 **AIK BANDHAN NAYA PEECHEY SE PHIR MUJH KO BULAYE...**

 **AANEY WALEY KAL KI KIUN FIKAR MUJH KO SATA JAYE...**

he move out from the room. He came in lawn and saw Daya talking over phone.

Han theek hai bilkul ...

...

Nahi Abhi tickets ka confirm nahi hua ...

...

Me to khud yahan se jana chahta hun .

Something pinched badly inside abhijeet's heart, he moved back in his room.

haan haan... chala ja..kabhi mat ana...chala ja me hun hi is layek na... Pehle maa phir tu... Ab aik baar phir se...chala ja...ch...

He dont know whom he was feeling angry on.

 **TERI MERI RAHON MEIN... BHALEY DOORIYAN HAIN...**

 **IN DOORIYON MEIN BHI... NAZDEEKIYAN HAIN...**

,,...

...

Daya cut the call and sighed badly, because he already feels a wanted presence behind him but ..at the wrong time.

 **SAARI RANJISHON KO TU... PAL MEIN BHULA DE...**

 **AA ..AA BHI JA MUJH KO... GALEY SE LAGA LE...**

He was in his thoughts when...

Chachu chalo na khelein...

He was feeling very very tired but seeing his nephew's face don't know from where he got the energy and said in fresh excited tone.

Han han... Chalo ..lekin aik baat sun lo... Cheating nahi ho gi...

Ansh nodded happily.

Daya said : tum jao ooper... me phone rakh ke ata hun...

He moved inside his room.

...

...

Abhijeet came out from the room ready to go somewhere when he saw Ansh standing at up stairs and the ball coming down with speed.

Ansh moved forward: Aley... Meli ball...

And slipped.

Abhijeet shouted: Ansh...

Daya hurriedly came out and saw...

 **END OF CHAPPY**

 **Next update will arrive soon**

 **till then take care and bye**

 **shzk (zehra)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next update**

 **Sorry for the super duper late update..**

 **pichley kuch dino se mera dimagh bilkul jam tha,. kuch likha hi nahi gaya...**

 **so sorry once again..**

 **thanks to all the reviewers ..**

 **And special prayers and wishes for two...**

 **Krittika g.. get well soon please... and please take care of your self.. and come back soon with story.. and ya shhhhh... i hope u understand..**

 **Palak: U too get well soon yaar... and take care... and please aagey se dihaan rakhna.**

 **or ye baat dono ke liye ke zada stress mat lena please... ye story wagera health se zada important nahi hai...**

 **ok now ..come back to the story.**

 **HERE WE GO...**

Daya hurriedly came out and saw Ansh falling from stair like a rolling stone. Abhijeet ran forward but it was too late and he already hit the ground.

Ansh was crying with voice. Tarika and Shreya also came there.

Abhijeet picked up ansh with: gir kese gaye..

He was caressing his knees and elbow but the crying voice didn't diminished. Daya came forward and saw something.

Tarika first aid box lana..

Tarika nodded and rushed in.

Abhijeet tried : arey kuch nahi hua inni si to chot hai..itna nahi na rotey…

papa dald..ye yaha..

And the sobbing increased.

Daya patted ansh back: beta abhi theek ho ga dard..kuch nahi hua bacha..lo mumma dawai leke a gai na..

Ansh hugged his father more cozily.

Abhijeet looked at daya. After long they exchanged meaningful glance.

Daya started : Ansh aap to brave ho na..champion ho na..to brave bache bilkul nahi rotey..

Tarika knelled beside them and touched Ansh lightly but Ansh jerked with nai..dald..chachuuuu….

Abhijeet caressed his hairs : beta aap ko chachu ki tarah banna hai na?

Ansh nodded.

pata hai… aap ke chachu ko na jab aise chot lagti hai to wo bilkul nahi rotey… kehte hain…aik machar ne kat diya..

Ansh chuckled. Tarika applied the medicine and next moment Ansh again started bha bha in loud tone.

Tarika signaled shreya towards the room where abhika was, shreya nodded and moved in.

Daya was looking at abhijeet silently, Abhijeet cntinued : arey arey aap to phir se roney lagey phir to aap kabhi chachu jaise nahi ban pao ge..pata hai..

Daya didnt heard more but got lost in past.

 **S** **et after episode lapata larkiyan , where daya came to beauru unexpectedly .**

 **When the case got solved they returned from beauru to home. Daya got down from the car and abhijeet parked it aside when he came back he found daya**

 **leaning with the support of wall he shook his head in disappointment and move to him after unlocking the door**

 **put his hand on shoulder and said: daya... theek ho..?**

 **daya showing himself normal: han.. han... me.. i m ok**

 **acha.. chalo ander...**

 **They moved insde daya sat down tiredly**

 **Abhijeet looked at him and want to say something but then he remembered.**

 **o no... cell ki battery bilkul dead hy me charge pe laga ke aata hun.. tu yahn baith me aya**

 **Abhijeet was serching the charger in drawer but didnt find he murmured: ab ye kahan rakh diya mene.. mil...**

 **Then he heard a crashing sound from kitchen**

 **There he found daya sitting on floor taking the support of cabinets and some glass peices scattered around.**

 **daya tu.. and he ran to him**

 **lagi to nahi na...**

 **Daya weakly: me .. me theek hun... acha chal uth, tu..**

 **And he some how made him stand then he saw his elbow bleeding.**

 **at last daya sit on his bed with the help of abhijeet.**

 **He was about to move when**

 **abhi... me first aid nahi...**

 **Daya ...tu chup rahey ga do mint me bas aya...**

 **He came back with first aid first he cleaned the wound with cotton. Daya flinched.**

 **u hun... hil mat**

 **Then he dipped the cotton in antiseptic and applied it on wound.**

 **Daya shout ah,... abhi... dheere...**

 **Abhijeet said softly: bas daya kuch nahi hua. (blows the air )**

 **yar.. jalan. bohat. bas bas dekh ho gaya... relax...**

 **He aplied bandage with great care then looked at daya who was now closed his eyes and taking deep breaths**

 **He cressed his head: bas kar daya.. tu to mera brave wala bhai hai na... chota sa pyara sa mota sa,,...**

 **Daya looked at him and saw naughtiness in his eyes**

 **He smiled: kia boss tum bhi...bacha hun kia ... jo aisey samjha rahey ho..**

 **Abhijeet nodded : han hai to tu.. bacha... jabhi to aise cheekh raha tha..**

 **Daya made a face: han... ab har koi tumhari tarha iron man thori hota hai.. tumhe to kabhi dard hi nahi hota.**

 **Dard hota hai daya... bohat dard hota hai... teri har takleef pe bohat dard(suddenly he seems lost)jab tu wahan hospital mein wese.. doctors keh raha they. tum... bahut dard... tu phir se kabhi wese nahi..**

 **He turned his face to other side**

 **Daya smiled : me bahut dard deta hun na tumhein.?**

 **BEETEY GUZREY LAHON KI SAARI BAATEIN TARPATI HAIN...**

He can not hear Abhijeet's reply but heard a loud crying voice so looked around to find his daughter accompanying her bhaiya loyally.

Now all felt themselves in trouble because its not the easy task for them

Shreya picked abhika : Beta kia hua.. Bas acha chup ho jao Patted her back

Abhika looked outside : baiya...

She tried to move out from shreya's lap

But shreya restrained her with : nahi beta bhaiya..bhaiya parhai kar rahe hain….

nai... baiyya... hoo...

 **(my mother told me that.. in my chidhood i used to termed any injury as "hoo" so now me applyng the same here...)**

She jumped out from her mother's lap and for quicker speed crawled out to living room.

She made her way directly to ansh and duo with "baiyaaaaa"

Followed by shreya hurrying beside her

Shreya reached to them and scene which she saw is enough to make her forgot everything else.

Abhika lovingly wiping his tears : baiyya... nai...

Then looked at his injured knee

baiyya hoo..?

Ansh nodded tearily.

baiyya... taru...? (Abhika looked at tarika suspiciously)

Tarika literally forgot to close her mouth.

Ansh nodded in no and signaled to stairs.

Abhika got down from sofa taking the support of abhijeet and crawled to stairs

She succeed in reaching there. Elders are only watching her without uttering a word.

She extend her hand and slap the stairs lightly, and in aggression the word came out from her mouth

 _gandii..._

 **kia bola tu... Abhijeet ka kankal banaye ga.. halwa hai kia?**

Abhijeet unintentionally smiled remembering this. He moved forward .

He picked her up : siriya gandi?

hmm..

He kissed her and took her back to Ansh.

She sit beside him and said: Baiyya ab theet...?

Ansh nodded and wiped his eyes.

Elders looking them in silence.

 _If these two understand each other this much .why their elders behaving like this the difference is that they are pure innocent souls without any impurity of thoughts and deeds_

Abhijeet looks up at Daya to find him already looking at him, but quick enough both averted the gaze.

 **DIL KI SURKH DEEWARON PE BAS YAADEIN HI REH JATI HAIN...**

Tarika said : ansh chalo beta soney...

Ansh made a face then look to daya who smiling.

Abhijeet glared: chot lagi hai na?

nai muje khelna..

Daya came forward and sit in front of ansh : beta... aap good boy ho na... to papa ki baat nahi mano ge...

chachu...

acha. aik kam kartey hain. me na aap ko... aik achi si story sunata hun..

Abhijeet made a face unintentionally.

Abhika immedietly protested : papa ap ko to toly nai ata…

Shreya laughed lightly daya glared at her

chachuuuu idea...aap na muje fighting stories sunana...

Daya nodded happily and picked up ansh and took him in,

Abhika stared at their way then said : mujhe bhi fighting toly sunna..

And jumped from sofa, with "papa.."

Daya stopped and holding her hand let her in.

Abhijeet sighed and looked at Tarika who smiled sadly and averted her gaze.

Shreya move to kitchen to fetch milk for abhika and ansh.

...

...

Daya lied in center and ansh and abhika on both sides.

He was thinking: kia sunaun...

When abhika called: papa ko tolly nai.. Abhi ko aati….

Daya made a face : mujhe bhi ati..ruko….

He started : do dost they..bahut achey wale...

wo dono na... aik hi ghar mein rehte they...

And continues, but his cell phone interrupted him.

He irritatingly looked at the caller id and his expressions changed to tensed one.

He then look at the kids who are also looking at him then said: me abhi aata hun.. bas do mint...

After ending the call daya was lost in thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Shreya standing there he looked at her and lowered his gaze.

Flight kab ki hai daya..?

Parso subha 9 baje ki..

Silence prevailed then daya said:me abhi aya. tum please bachon ko dekh lena please..

Shreya just nodded.

Shrya move to kids and saw Ansh already sleeping and Abhika looking at her mobile screen with shiny eyes

She smiled and said: kia dekh rahi ho..?

Abhika showed her the wallpaper of a cat

Shreya : cute hai na...?

Abhika nodded. then said: muje bhi cat...

Shreya said: per beta hum to wapis ghar ja rahey hain..

Ghel?

han hum ja rahey hain.. to aik kam karein ge wahan ja k cat lin ge.

Abhika totally ignored the second part of her mother's answer and said

Abhi bhi ghel .?

Shreya nodded in no.

Abhika frowned: wo kiun nai...?

Shreya was unable to give any satisfactory answer so said.

Abhika mobile pe game khele gi.? mumma ko thora kaam hai.. muma bas abhi aaii….

And hurriedly moved out.

….

,,,.

Tarika was arranging the bed .she looked at abhijeet who was silently standing near the window.

She went near and called: kia soch rahey ho...?

Abhijeet sighed and shook his head

kuch nahi bas soch raha tha ke...kitna acha hota na... ke daya se meri dosti hi na hoti...

Tarika said: what.. ye kia bol rahey ho.?

haan ... thek hi to haai na... na dosti hoti... na us ko itna kuch sehna parta. ab dekho na... humare bachey bhi...

To tum theek to kar sakte ho na?

ab shayad kubhi kuch theek nahi,..

He has to stop because of a knock on the door. it was a different type of knock , in fact a pat on door. Both look to each other

Abhijeet moved forward and opened the door and saw abhika She was about to fall as she was leaning on door. When Abhijeet grabbed her and picked her up.

guriya... kia hua haan...

Abhika looked at him with teary eyes

Abhi ghel kiun nai...?

Abhijeet confusingly looked at tarika who too shook her head.

Abhijeet wiped her tears.

kia hua... Beta... Acha pehle aap rona band kro

But she sobbed and hugged Abhijeet.

Abhika ko Abhi pass rehna….

Han beta… aap to Abhi ke pass hi ho..kia hua..bhaiya ne kuch kaha..

Nai... Mumma…

Mumma.. (Tarika confusingly said) shreya ne kia keh diya….

Abhijeet asked: mumma..mumma ne kia kaha meli guliya ko?

Abhika ghel ...ol Abhi nai

Tarika confusingly look at Abhijeet and then said: Acha chalo me mumma se baat karti hun

She moved to the door. Abhijeet and abhika behind her

Dareya coming in side the main hall when they saw Abhirika and Abhika coming out from the room.

Seeing Abhika's face Shreya wiped sweat from her forehead and looked at Daya tensely.

Trio reached to them.

Tarika started in suspicious tone: Kiun Shreya... Kia kaha tum ne abhika ko?

Shreya gulped for some air when Abhika said.

Abhi bhi ghel..baiya bhi ghel….

Abhijeet looked at Daya and ask to no one particular

baat kia hai…?

Shreya answered looking at daya who was looking at the clock.

humari Chennai ki tickets confirm hain parso ki…

Abhijeet looked at Daya with jerk and continued staring.

Tarika found her voice as: Itni jaldi...

Han wo Daya ko join bhi karna tha to.. Shreya stops in middle.

Abhijeet unnecessarily ruffled Abhika's hairs and only looking at her. Daya was very eager to memorize the design of floor.

Tarika said to Shreya who was also looking down

Acha... ab raat bohat ho gai hai... I think hamein sona chahiye

Abhika protested : Abhi ghel…

Instead of Abhijeet , Tarika replied

Han... Beta... Abhi ghel...

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who don't bother to look at him

Abhika felt okay and planned to sleep on Abhijeet's shoulder.

...

...

Next morning Ansh opened his eyes and found Daya sleeping beside him. He just put his head on his chest. Daya's sleep broke and he saw ansh head on him . He smiled and spread his hand on ansh head.

Ansh said while hugging him more cozily: Chachu... Aap ke pass or sona

Aab dard nahi hai na?

Han thola hai

Daya kissed on his forehead,

Ansh grinned: ab nai hai…

Daya look in his eyes... These shiny eyes... He felt his own eyes burning

So instantly said : Acha chalo... Ab utho... Fresh ho ke breakfast karna hai na...

Ansh didn't move.

Daya said; ansh chachu ki baat nahi maney ga...?

Ansh nodded in no

Daya picked him up with : to chachu aise le jaye ga….

Ansh smiled cutely then suddenly remembered : chachu guliyaaa…

Daya smiled : guliya papa ke pas hai..

Ansh nodded disappointedly : per papa ko to fighting story ati hi nahi…wo kese soye gi…

Daya grined : ab tak guliya so ke uth bhi gai ho gi..chalo..

Both moved to washroom and after freshening up to breakfast table.

It was noon when tarika and Shreya went to buy some stuff. They also took Abhika with them. Daya went to collect the tickets.

Abhijeet entered in side the room and found Ansh about to go in dreamland .

He called : Ansh...utho beta dawai kha lo ...phir so jana...

Ansh said sleepily: nai.. papa...dawai...yuck... muje nai khani...

Abhijeet said softly : nahi beta bilkul bhi karwi nahi hai.. promise

And he moved forward with syrup bottle in his hand. He took the spoon near to Ansh' mouth but he jerked his hand.

Abhijeet shouted suddenly.

Ansh kia badtameezi hai ye... bas har waqt zid hi kari hai... chalo..ye jaldi se piyo…

Ansh was just looking at him without a blink with fear on his face. when he listens some one' tensed voice as :

"Ansh"..

He look at the door and saw Daya. His eyes welled up and he started crying.

Daya hurriedly came in and hug him.

He started crying with voice.

Abhijeet shook his head angrily

Daya patted Ansh's back: bas beta kuch nahi hua….

Ansh sobbed : chahu.. wo nai khana me ne. wo gandi.

acha theek hai mat khana. rona band karo...

Ansh separated and wiped his eyes then looked at his father complainingly.

papa ne bhi danta muje..

Abhijeet shoot angry glance.

Ansh again about to cry when Daya said.

beta..kuch logon ko na.. sirf ghussa hi karna aata hai... per aap to good boy ho na... to rona...

A voice interrupted.

ghussa dikhata hun.. peeth dikha ke bhag nahi jata..kayeron ki tarah ...

Saying this he moved out fro the room.

Daya controlled his anger with difficulty and patted ansh cheek who was looking tensed.

...

...

Abhijeet was in back yard, thinking angrily:

samajhta kia hai khud ko ye ...aik to ghalti ki .. phir .ab...

When he listens a roar.

"Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet turns and look at the injured lion silently.

matlab kia hai tumhara .me kayer hun...?

Abhijeet tried to smile: to..ye bhagna... bahadur logon ki nishani hai..?

Daya teased back: khud apni jaan baar baar baar aisey hi har kisi ke liye khatre mein daalna ... bhi to bahaduron ki nishani nahi na..?

Abhijeet said impatiently : har kisi nahi ...kisi bahut apney ke liye... per kia pata tha ke... wohi aik din meri adhuri khushiyon ki wajah ban jaye ga...

Daya moved forward in anger :han... to kiun bar baar us ki zindagi bachaii ..mar janey diya hota... balkey ab bhi dua karo ke wo...

Abhijeet raises his hand with shout.

aik thappar marun ga abhi sari akal sahi jagah aa jaye gi….

Daya eyes his hand and wipes his tears roughly.

haan haan maro..yehi to ata hai tumhein..chup kerwa do..dusron ke liye khud ko chot pahunchao or phir koi kuch kahe to usey bhi chot pahunchao bas yehi to khasiyet hai…. Senior inspector Abhijeet ki…

Abhijeet puts down his hand : sirf chot pahunchata hun..haan..kabhi pyar nahi kiya tujhe..

Daya looks away, Abhijeet's voice chocked..eyes welled up

bol na..humesha chup kerwa ke rakha na tujhe haan..sirf chot di.. (he smiled painfully)or kia kaha dusro k liye chot..me ne itni dur tak to socha bhi nahi tha na… ke ye jis ke liye me ne wo sab kiya ,,,,wo koi dusra hai…or wo ye soch ke k wo itni bari musibat hai …. sara boriya bistar bandh ke nikal liya..arey Abhi marey to marey…per mere ooper to koi arop na aye..

Daya looks at him in shock . He said gulp down his tears and said.

dekh kia raha hai..jatey waqt sarey criminals se likhwa ke gaya than a… ke teri absence mein mujhe koi kuch nahi kahe ga?

Daya looks away.

asal baat to yehi hai ke tu bas ye chahta tha ke tera nam na aye..mujhe kia ho is se tujhe koi farq nahi..

Abhi.. (Daya uttered shockingly)

Kia Abhi..dusre seher mein tujhe koi pareshani ho gi mujhe pata nahi chale ga..tab nahi jaun ga me..haan bol na jawab de mujhe.. (said sarcasticly)arey nahi tu kese jawab de ga me chup jo kerwa deta hun…

Daya just turn away he was silently crying.

Abhijeet said after some pause.

me to dusra hun na...to ab kiun ruk gaya kisi dusre ke bachey k liye?chala ja na..

Abhijeet wiped his tears roughly and turned to move away.

"boss..."

His foot stopped.

boss me bahut dar gaya tha..bar bar mere liye... bas mere liye tum khud pe aanch lete gaye..kiun bas is liye na ke tum apne samne mujhe kuch hone nahi de sakte?

Abhijeet turned and cut him with: to dusre seher mein tujhe kuch ho ga to mujhe koi farq nahi parta... yehi manna hai na tera…?

nahi per tum jan kahan patey..pal pal mujh pe nazar thori rkhte…

Abhijeet silently looked away with angry looks. Daya came forward.

mar k akal thikane hi lagani thi to 7 saal mein aye kiun nahi….shaadi ke din bhi nahi aye..tumhari beti ko dekhne bhi nahi..tab nahi lagana thi akal thikane?

Abhijeet looks up at Daya… both teary eyes meet.

I missed u boss..i missed everything of our life…

Abhijeet just pulled him in his ever comforting shell with :

to laut ke kiun nahi aya..aik bar...tujhe pata hai na mere ghusse ka..phir bhi..tujhe pata hai… mujhe kitna ghussa ata tha ki teri baaton ka pata mujhe kisi or se chaley….

Daya smiled at his cute complain

kisi or se nahi Abhi… Tarika se..tumhari biwi….

Abhijeet slapped his head. to tu to nahi tha na..kiun nahi aya..

tumne nahi bulaya na…

Abhijeet separated him form hug.

jab jab ghalti karta tha… phir aa ke Abhi Abhi karta tha na…. me bulata tha us waqt.? 22saal pehle me ne kab bulaya tha.. ke aao bhai…. mujhe pehchan de jao… ..tab bhi to ghussa karta tha na me…

Daya hold his ears "sorry.."

Abhijeet smiled through tears : kaan kis ka pakra?

Tumhara….

ghalti kis ne ki?

Me ne..

to phir..

tum bhi to mere ho na..

Abhijeet pushed him :emotional blackmailer.

Daya hugged him more tightly. Abhijeet patted his back. Some more seconds passed but he didn't separate So..

Abhijeet said: acha ab chorey ga bhi...?

Daya nodded in no.

itney din baad aisey galey lagaya hai tum ne...

To itney saal ki kasar aik bar mein puri kare ga?

haan...

abey... ab to bara ho ja. chal hat na..

Daya just nodded in no and buried his face more..

Daya tu...

Daya separated and made a face

Abhijeet smiled : aww... Naraz ho gaya mera bhai...

Nahi me kiun naraz hon ga... Tumhari marzi jo chaho kro... Jisey chaho pyar karo... Huh...

Han ye to hai ...me tujh se ab utnaa pyar nahi karta jitna pehle karta tha...

Boss tum... (He grabbed his hands) tum sach mein ab pyar nahi karte mujh se?

Abhijeet nodded in no: nahi karta...

Daya turned his face with: haan... Theek hai maat karo... Ja raha hun me...

He was about to move when

Arey ...us ka poocho ge nahi...?

Nahi...meri marzi... Me poochun ya nahi... Bas aik baar saamney aa jaye mere.. Phir.. Us ka wo haal...

Aye... Agar tu ne meri bachhi se zara si oonchi awaz mein bhi baat ki na... To dekhna tum...

Tumhari bachi...matlab..Abhika..

Abhijeet nodded.

Daya came froward and punched him : tum bahut gande ho..bahut..

He hugged him tightly and strted crying suddenly.

Abhijeet was somewhere prepared for this so he just gave him the Time to expel out his loneliness.

After some time he called : Daya...

Boss ...zindagi ke har har moqy pe... Yahan se janey se le kar aaj tak... Me ne har pal ...har lamha yaad kiya tumhe...

Abhijeet separate him and wiped his eyes

He hold his hand : Pata hai... Abhi ...itney salon mein ..kitni baar muje chot lagi... Goliyan lagin... Per me ne ..kabhi nakhra nahi...Kiya... Us din ..jab tum ne meri care ki... Tab muje laga ke sab theek... Per phir...

he stopped with lump in his throat.

Abhijeet said tearily: I m sorry yaar... Maaf karde apney boss ko... Bohat bura behave kiya na... Tere sath... Please maaf kar de...

Daya shook his head in no..

Aab me kabhi nahi jaun ga..bilkul nahi..

Abhijeet looks in his eyes.

per Daya...

uhun..kuch nahi... Chalo aao idhar baitho...

And Daya pushed Abhijeet on sofa and sat beside , making abhijeet more tensed.

 **End of chappy**

 **next will arrive on wedneday**

 **till then take care**

 **bye**

 **shzk(zehra)**


	18. A NEW BEGINNING

**here is the next update**

 **thanks to all the reviewers**

 **HERE WE GO**

It was night 9 pm when Abhijeet returned to home from somewhere. He found all house dark. but saw the terrace dimly lightened. He smiled and enters inside the house silently without making any noise and made his way to upstairs

Here he found Daya standing folding his hands to his chest with closed eyes.

Abhijeet moved forward and stood just beside him

Aankh bandh kar ke kia dekh raha hai..?

Daya didnt opened his eyes but said : Abhi hum dono ne kitna kuch miss kar diya na?

Abhijeet smiled sadly : han. ,,,, kitney sapney... kitney waadey sab...

Daya looked at his lost sad face and said to lightened his mood.

Pata hai...Abhika jab pehli bar boli to us ne kia kaha?

Kia

Bosss.

Abhijeet smiled ; sach..

Haan... me us se baat karte huey boss boss kehta tha to us ne wohi bola...

Abhijeet smiled widely and said :pata hai ...Ansh ki hansi mujhe humesha tere tarah lagti thi.. me ne kisit se kabhi kaha nahi..aik din Acp sir ne kaha ke us ki hasi tere tarah hai..mujhe bahut acha laga...

Silence prevailed for some time, then Daya asked: Abhi aik baat poochun...?

han ...pooch na..

sir... sir mujh se naraz they na..?

Nahi..dukhi they..shayed naraz to mujh se they...Pata hai kitni bar tere barey mein unho ne baat krna chaha or me hun ke...I

 **It was 10 30 pm and abhijeet was still working on some files , totally unaware of the time and surroundings . when he felt a hand over his shoulder**

 **Abhijeet..**

 **He looked at acp sir.**

 **sir... ye reprt me ne parh to li hai per..**

 **abhijeet... Report to hum baad mein bhi kar saktey hai na... Chalo gher jao...**

 **Sir per ye...**

 **Me ne kaha na.. Gher ...arey shadi hai kal tumhari...**

 **Abhijeet just look at him. His one look said so many things**

 **He then said while closing the document**

 **Sir ... shadi to kal sham mein hai... To abhi se time zaya karney ka kia faida ..**

 **Acp Sir said in tough voice : Abhijeet tum...**

 **OK sir... Me ja raha hun...**

 **He stood up and move forward when listens a voice.**

 **Aik bar phir soch lo...**

 **Abhijeet stopped then said : Kia sochun sir ... meri soch ka kisiki ne intezar kiya hi nahi..**

 **Zindagi bhar miss nahi karo ge us ki absence ko?**

 **Me ne to zindagi ko miss karna chor diya ..to ab...**

 **Seeing acp sir face abhijeet surrendered with : Acha theek hy sir... Me koshish krta hu contact karne ki ...**

 **And he took out his cell phone.**

 **Acp sir said: nahi ..abhijeet ..tum mere liye khud ko majboor mat karo please..**

 **Abhijeet said while looking down : Sorry sir...**

 **Acp sir patted his shoulder**

 **Sorry mat kaho... Per muje zindagi bhar ye baat sataye gi ke ..me apne dono beton ki shadi mein puri tarha khush nahi ho paya...**

 **Abhijeet looked up and tried to say something but**

 **ab koi.. Baat nahi... Bas tum jao... Gher jao**

Abhijeet said to Daya: Kaash sir us din muje thora or force kr lete...to aaj muje ye guilt na hota...

He cleared his eyes with: Na me acha bhai ban paya... Na acha beta...

Daya pressed his shoulder then asked bit hesitatntly aik baat puchun...

Puch..?

tum ne tarika ko..matlab usey sahi jagah to tum ne..ya us mein bhi waqt lagaya...?

Abhijeet looked at daya with jerk then looked away..

Daya sighed then said; Acha... Aik or baat poochun...

Puch.

Ye... Tum ne Abhika ko... kia ghol ke pilaya hai yaar..

Jo tujhe pilaya tha saalo pehle..

Daya said amazingly : Haan... Wohi to... dekho na... Har waqt bas Abhi Abhi Abhi...Kabhi kabhi me sochta hun... Puri life mein me ne itna Abhi Abhi nahi kiya ho ga.. Jitna is ne is aik maheeney mein kiya...

To tujhe jalan ho rahi hai...

Han... To... Ho rahi hai...

Aabey apni beti se bhi jale ga..kuch to sharam kar...

Daya looked at Abhijeet irritatingly. And then both strted laughing. Suddenly Abhijeet looked down and his expression change to tensed one.

Daya looked at his face and asked ; Kia hua?

He just signal something to him while looking down. Daya too tensed and turned.

Abhijeet also turned and saw Tarika and Shreya standing folding their hands and looking at them with fixed gaze while kids are busy with each other.

Abhika looked at Abhijeet and passed a smile Abhijeet smiled back but ..tensed smile.

Ye kia hai?Tarika said looking at both of them.

Daya spread his hand on his head.

Suddenly Abhijeet said in angry tone : Haan wo me kisi ko bulane aya tha...

Daya said : han han... Me bhi aik aik important call karney aya tha...

Tarika and Shreya looked at each other.

Shreya said teasingly : Mere baby ke papa to ...itne time baad bhi utni hi buri acting karte hain.. Jitni pehle karte they...

Actinggggg? Matlab...acting kia..kia..acting...

Abhijeet made an extreme disapointed face.

Tarika replied :Or mere waley to... Us se bhi zada buri acting karte hain shree.. Tum isey kia keh rahi ho?

Abhijeet decided its better to slip from there so moved to Abhika.

Abhika beta...

and he picked her up

Abhi.. She called.

In this call Abhijeet felt some danger is coming . He looked at other three. They shrugged. Abhijeet looked at them with open mouth.

Abhika turned his face to her and said : Abhi...

Abhijeet said tensely : g beta...

Baiyya ko dhishum dhishum... Kiya...?

Abhijeet at last look at Ansh But he didn't look at him.

Then he look at Abhika who was staring at him : Abhi... Baaiya ..pe kun cheeka...?

Abhijeet said : sorryyy...

And hold his one ear.

Nai..dhisum dhisum ... (Abhika said sternly)

Daya took a chance and said : Abhika beta... Abhi na... Papa pe bhi cheeka...

Abhijeet glared hard at Daya, Shreya opened her mouth in awe and Tarika strted giggling..

Abhika too glared at Daya : papa gandey...Abhi .. papa ko dhishum dhisum..kalo..

Daya tried to say something but Abhika strted in full flow;

Talu chup..Abhi good..

She kissed him and made a face at others.

Then looked at Ansh pleadingly : baiyaaa...

Ansh looked at her and came to Ahijeet and signaled him to bend down. He did so and Ansh kissed him on cheek.

Daya said suddenly :Me ne kaha tha na Abhi ..kuch pilaya hai is ko tum ne...

Tarika nudged Shreya. She nodded

Tarika said to Shreya aloud :Shreya... I think hum logon ko chalna chahiye... Tumhe packing bhi karni hai ..or subha...or bhi bohat kaam hain...

Shreya; han Daya chaliye na... Dekhiye bachey bhi thak gaye...

Daya immedietly said : mujhe kahin nahi jana..

Listening that stubborn tone after years... Ladies laughed loudly...

Daya said :Arey... Tum log hanse kiun... Me ne kia kardiya

Tarika smiles : matlab ab yahin pe dera dalo ge?

Daya made a face : dekho na Abhi... bhabi mujhe bhaganey ka soch rahi hai...

Before Abhijeet can reply Abhika said .

Abhi neennii..

Shreya moves forward : Aao beta hum chalain...

Abhika in reply , place her head on Abhijeet's shoulder

He patted her and said : Isey rehne do... Idher hi...

Before Shreya can reply Ansh said : muje bi chachu pass shona...

Tarika said: lo ho gaya kaam..

Daya moved forward and picked up ansh with: Ansh chachu ka partner hai... to chachu ke pass hi soye ga..

Tarika said to Shreya who was looking some where else .

Shreya... chal ..yahan to sab ne apni apni setting kar li. ab hum neechey jatey hain..

Shreya came out fro her thoughts and looked at Tarika who was now busy with Abhika and tickling her nose. Then her eyes travelled to Daya who was smiling heartily on some thing . She started staring at him when noticed his gaze over her. so immidiately wiped her eyes and smiled then move forward to them.

After some minutes ladies gone downstairs and now DUO and younger duo left. Abhijeet started strolling with his guliya in lap and saying a story in low voice. Soon he felt she had drifted in sleep so looked at Daya who was busy with Ansh so signaled that he is moving.

Shreya felt a knock on the door. she murmered: shayad Daya hon ge...

She opened the door with: daya...abhika so...

but she found abhijeet standing there.

arey bhaiyya... i mean sir aap...

han... wo Abhika so gai thi to...

aaiye..

Abhijeet entered inside and placed Abhika on bed. He pat her head . She smiled little. Abhijeet too smiled and turned. He saw Shreya wiping her tears.

arey Shreya ..tum ro rahi ho...?

nahi sir.. bas wo...

uhun...sir nahi...

Shreya looked up.

Abhijeet smiled ; bhaiyya...

Shreya stared at him then whipered: bhaiyyaa...

han ...jeth hun...to bhaiyya hi bulao gi na...?

thank you...

no... in fact ..thanks to you ...ke tum ne mere buddhu bhai ko itney saal jhela...

This time Shreya laughed lightly : aap ne to 18 saal jhela.. kuch tips to.. aap se hi seekheein thin...

Abhijeet laughed loudly

Abhika stirred a bit. Shreya pat her.

Abhijeet bit his lip then said : Acha ab me jata hun... Tumhara pati... Wait kar raha hai...

Shreya smiled : g...

Abhijeet pat her head and said good night and moved out from the room after glancing at Abhika.

Abhijeet came out from the room and saw Daya coming down with sleeping Ansh in his arms. He moved forward and took Ansh and then move to his room. He came back after giving Ansh to Tarika and saw Daya lost in some thoughts.

He sat beside him on floor and said : Kia bhai... Kia soch raha hai...?

He shook his head ; kuch nahi... Bas yun hi...

Mujh se jhoot boley ga... ?

wohi to kar nahi pata...wese boss..tum sach mein mujh se bahut ghussa they?

nahi to kia khush hona chahiye tha..?

arey yaar.. thora to khush ho lete... pehli baar dimaagh lagaya...

Abhijeet glared so Daya looked away

boss koi film dekhein...kitne din ho gaye koi achi movie nahi dekhi me ne...

Abhijeet nodded.

Daya got up and searched for some dvds then set it and both settled on sofa watching the TV.

After about half of the movie Daya felt Abhijeet very quiet so turned to him found him sleeping leaning uncomfortably on the backrest of sofa.

Daya patted his head and got up, turned off the tv and moved inside towards Abhirika's room.

He stood in frnt of the open door and was hesitating. He looked at the watch and was about to turn away when heard.

Daya ander aao..

Daya moved inside with : tum soyi nahi?

Tarika smiled : nahi me or Shreya bas baatein kar rahe they... me to abhi aai...Tum is waqt yahan...?

Han... Wo Abhi hall mein hi so gaya... To aik quilt...

Tarika forwarded.

Daya took it then stood there his silenceTarika said

kia baat hai Daya... Kuch kehna hai kia?...

Daya said; nahi... Me bas... Me jaa hi raha tha...

And turned to go when.

Daya...

Daya didn't turn to her.

Tarika said ; Aabhi bhi Tarika hi bulao ge devar G?

Daya turned and looked at Tarika

Tarika continued : pata hai... me ne apne devar or devrani ko kitna miss kiya...

Daya said while looking down : Sorry...

Haan... Ghussa to me hun...

Daya looked at her with guilt in his eyes

Tarika continued.

Arey... Pichle 6 saal se ...us kharus ki batein akele bardasht kar rahi hun... Koi tha hi nahi jis se share karun.. Aik Purvi thi... Per wo apne bhai ki party mein hai... Or aik mera bhai... Jo apne senior ke khilaaf kuch sunta hi nahi...

Tum ne Abhi ko kharus kaha...

Tarika nodded in yes

Daya made a naughty look : Abhika ko bata dun?

Tarika join her hands : Na babah na... Me ne dant nahi khani...

To tum bhi Abhika se darti ho?

Han... Jab us ka baap dar sakta hai to bari maa bhi dar sakti hai...

Daya nodded sadly : Han ye to hai...

Then said : Acha ab jata hun..

He turned to go when

Daya aik minute...

He stopped

Tarika forward one more quilt

Ye lo..

Ye kis liye...

Tum ab room mein to so ge nahi...

Daya smiled: thanks ...

And moved out

...

...

Daya was still sleeping when felt a soft hand weaving fingers in his hairs.

he opens his eyes: boss...

Abhijeet smiled : uth ja.. aaj flight hai na...?

mujhe nahi jana boss..please...me yahin rahun ga tumhare pass...

nahi Daya aise nahi kehte..tu ab STF ka officer hai..transfer milna mushkil ho ga na?

to me job chor dun ga... He said with a pout.

Abhijeet continued his weaving with : sir ki mehnat aise bekaar kar de ga...

per Abhi me...

Kisi ne ye thori kaha hai ke... door rhne se rishtey khatamm ho jaatey hain...do bhai do jagah kaam kar sakte hain na?

Daya made a face. Abhijeet gave a puppy look.

to phir promise karo chutti miltey hi har bar aao ge?khud na aa pao to Ansh or bhabi ko bhej do ge..or...

Abhijeet stopped him : haan haan baba teri sari shartein manzoor ...

But Daya didnot pay any attension : acha mujhe bhi chutti miley to me bhi tapak jaun ga..or tumhari beti ko bhi..

han tera hi ghar hai to tapak jana..ab uth..

Daya got up lazily , found Abhijeet already freshened up so yawned and moved in.

...

...

They are ready to go and just counting their luggage for the last time when Tarika came with Abhika in her lap and said to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet... Ye zara apni beti ki suno tum se kuch keh rahi hai...

Abhijeet looked at Abhika

G meri guriya

Abhika spread her arms towards him

Abhi godi...

Abhijeet took her and said : Ab bolo...

Abhika whispered in his ear ; Hum ghel jaa lahey... Tum bhi chalo...

Abhijeet smiled and about to say something when Abhika said

Shhhh...talu dantey gi.. Bolna nai...

Abhijeet made her sit on sofa and sat on his knees in front of her.

Abhika..pyali si guriya hai na.. Achi wali...

Abhika nodded proudly.

To aik baat maney gi na?

Abhika nodded

Beta me abhi aap ke sath nahi ja raha..

Abhika become restless.

Abhijeet said patting her cheek : Beta... Abhi ko kaam hai na...

Abhika made a face.

Abhijeet said secretly : Aik baat kahun... Kisi ko btana mat..

Kia...

Me ne na... Aap ke liye aik bari pyari si cheez le ke rakhi hai...

Kia hai...?

Surprise hai... Kisi ko btatey nahi...

Abhi pleesh.. Do na..

Uhun.. Pehle aap good girl ban ke mumma papa ke sath ghar jaiye... Phir miley gi...

Abhika left abhijeet and stood up, tried to walk by her self but misbalanced and about to fall when someone grabbed her.

Oye...

She looked up and saw Purvi smiling at her.

Purvi said : Lagi to nahi na aap ko...

She shook her head in no. Then said

Ulvi (Purvi) Abhika good girl...(Then looked back at Abhijeet) Abhi ne kaha...

Purvi sighed : tu thora mausi bhi bol de mujhe..

Nai... Ulvi

Purvi made a face , Abhika giggled..

...

...

Two cars are running on the road. In one Tarika Shreya Abhika and Ansh sitting on back and Rajat on driving seat Purvi on passenger.

Other car is full with luggage on back seat. And on front seat there is a role reversal. The passenger become driver and the man who was the driver sitting quietly on passenger seat.

Abhijeet glanced at him and asked

Kia hua... ...?

Pata hai Abhi ...me jab barso pehle ja raha tha isi rastey pe akela chal raha tha..bilkul akela...Us bar kisi ne itni sari cheezain pack kar ke nahi di thin...sach mein lag raha tha me bhaag raha hun... (stpped tearily)Us baar tum..Jo nahi they... Instructions dene ke liye... Ke daya apna khayal rakhna... Daya.. Awaein mein hero panti mat dikkhana...

Abhijeet pressed his palm Daya said; us waqt muje waisa hi dar laga.. Jesa... Saalon pehle.. Bhaaiya ke jaaney per laga tha... Mujhe laga ab me phir kabhi...

Abhijeet stopped him with : t o ye sab wo ulta seedha kaam karne se pehle kiun nahi socha...

Haan to ghalti tumhari thi na..

Haan haan teri har harkat ke pichey ghalti .mto meri hi hoti hai na...

Bilkul sahi..

Abhijeet nodded disapointedly and parked the car as they already reached the airport.

...

...

Announcer was announcing about the flight which was ready for take off from Mumbai to chennai.

Daya said to abhijeet : Apna khayal rakhna boss.. Or meri bhabi ko zada pateshan mat karna please...

Me ne pareshan kiya us ko ya us ne muje... Me to.. Daya tu...

Aacha aacha sorry bas...

Abhijeet said in serious tone : Tu bhi apna bohat khayal rakhna.. Awaein mein hero panti mat dikhana.. Or ...

Daya cut him tearily

Han han ..pata hai... Ab chot lagney pe muje haldi doodh akele hi peena ho ga... Koi meri wajah se chup chup ke doodh nahi piye ga..

Abhijeet looked at him for a second then hugged him tightly.

The remained in a hug for some seconds and then separated and went to their family which was waiting for them

...

...

After six months its Ansh's birthday.

Ansh was busy in doing zid from morning.

Nahi chachu phone nahi karein ge to mujhe cake nahi kaatna..

Abhijeet sighed : Arey beta chachi ne call kiya na ..kaha na aap ke chachu bahar gaye hain kaam se...

mujhe chachu se baat karni. And threw the toy car..

Abhijeet helplessly looked at Tarika with zid karne mein apne chachu pe hi gaya hai ...

Just then the landline rang. Ansh ran to attend the call.

Caller: happy bi...

Ansh exclaimed to others : Chachu ki call...

His parents took a relief sigh

He continued : Chachu aap ko pata hai... Aaj papa na... Mere liye... Heripoter wala cake laye itna bara sa... Or pata hai.. Rajat mama ne muje...

Some body called him so he ran with : Chachu... Soniya didi bula rahi hai... Aap papa se baat kariye...

And he ran after giving the receiver to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet said : Hello Daya...

Han Abhi... Sab...

Then Abhijeet listens a voice from other side.

Papa... Muje bi Abhi se baat...

Daya said : lo ho gaya kaam...ab karo baat apni ladli se...

Abhijeet giggled.

Abhika took the reciever and said :Abhi... Baiyya ka bilday hai na...?

Han beta...

Abhika ko bhi cake kaatna...Cindlella wala...

Han meri guriya bhi acha sa Cinderella wala cake Katey gi...

Abhika laughed then said; Abhi... abhika ki aik led colol (red color)ki doll ...papa laye...

Acha... (In excited tone)

Us ki eyes na...gleen...

And their talks continues.

This story ends here .. and give starting to many other stories

 _the story of concern_

 _the story of building the new relations_

 _the story of giving new strength to old relation_

 **The distance of 1000 miles.. doesnt matter at all if your hearts are so close to each other...**

same is the case here. ,.

now Abhijeet does not feel alone and incomplete between the crowd because now there is a satisfaction in his heart... that miles away frm here there is some one who can give him the strength when he need

NOW Tarika does not feel sad any more because she knew that now at every stage of life there are some people who can stand beside her and her husband.

now Shreya has a frim believe that. her daughter will surely get the love of her all relations

now Daya doesnt feel guilty for living far to his relations because he truly understand that "living far" and "being far " are two different things..

 **Distance doesn't matter in true relations the only thing which matter is faith and giving space...what ever you do in your life... fate will bring you back towards your relations and if u think u can live without them happily... u are doing the biggest mistake of your life...**

because

 **BAQI SAB SAPNEY HOTEY HAIN ...**

 **APNEY TO APNEY HOTEY HAIN...**

end of chap... no.. this time .. end of story

please read and

do review for the last time

bye take care

shzk(zehra)


End file.
